恋爱的感觉 Love Intuition
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: 生物老师鸣人和程序员佐助比邻而居的春季恋爱物语
1. Chapter 16

"这就是她的声音对吗—我是说香磷？那个人声？"鸣人的手指随着节奏随性地打着拍子，身体也不由得摇摆起来，"我喜欢她的声音，很有磁性的中性嗓音，感觉她后脑的共振非常强，声音也很有穿透力。"

"嗯，"佐助点头，用手上的啤酒瓶和鸣人放在旁边的碰了碰，"零几年的时候正流行中性风，所以才会特地这样唱，她音域很广，几乎可以完整的唱到第二个八度。"

"那真是太厉害了，"鸣人有点吃惊地眼睛睁大了一些，"我猜她说不定现在已经成为很有名的歌手了。"

就见佐助冲他笑了笑，"你的直觉总是在奇怪的地方发挥作用。"

"哈！"鸣人满意地露出一个大大的笑脸，"这说明我猜对了。我应该吃惊你现在还和她有联系吗？"

"我没有刻意去找，只是后来我去了美帝工作，某一次出差去纽约，我们在布鲁克林的酒吧凑巧碰见了。她那时候已经在一个很有名的黑人乐队里当主唱，唱灵魂乐，被格莱美提名过。她看见我的时候还缠上来故意说一些挑逗的话—明明她自己的男朋友就在边上看着，我猜她多半是想看我被她男朋友揍一顿。"

鸣人非常不给面子地嗤笑了起来，"我有点期待这个故事的结局。"

"不，让你失望了。"佐助假笑，"我跟她男朋友说，'嘿，我是Gay，要不要甩了香磷和我试试？'然后她的男朋友就被我彻底吓傻了。"

"哦—你个混蛋。"鸣人失望于没有听到佐助被揍扁的细节，忍不住咬牙切齿地揉乱佐助的头发，"你真的非常有自知之明对不对？而且你非但知道自己是个混蛋，还相当擅长利用这一点，你这个聪明得过头的家伙。"

"说点我不知道的事？"佐助拍开他作乱的手，戏谑地勾起嘴角，"比如，告诉我—你今早在想什么？"

"噢对…"

音乐已经在他们谈话中间播到了另一首。被佐助问到，鸣人却一时间不知道该从哪里说起。虽然已经答应了对方，但真的说出口对他而言不是一件容易的事，而且他无法确定佐助会产生怎样的反应。鸣人抓过酒瓶猛灌了一口，低下头积攒勇气。耳边的鼓点像是在催促着他下定决心一样，让他更加的心烦意乱，鸣人最终用遥控按了暂定。

佐助看到他这个样子，也不由得收敛了玩笑的表情，"如果那真的是什么让你很为难的事，你可以准备好了再告诉我。"

"不…"鸣人艰难地吞咽了一下，"让我说。我需要克服这个。只是，说这个会让我非常羞耻，可能比看到生理构造的图片还要羞耻好几倍—毕竟那是我已经习惯的部分。"

佐助缓缓地点了点头，"所以…你是真的意识到了自己对我有性冲动。你怎么发现的？"

鸣人下意识地咬了下嘴唇，"我猜…这多半跟你睡前给我讲的你玩音乐的经历有关。我不自觉地把你想象成了某种样子…某种甚至你可能并不真的有过的那种样子，然后我发现那真的非常性感…该死的性感，让我非常想要触摸你，用力地抚摸…以非常色情的方式，甚至做一些我从来没想象过的事会发生在我们之间的事。我以前从未设想过同性之间也能够带来这种触动，我不是说这不应该，只是我…我不知道它该以什么样的方式发生，这是不是很蠢？但我不知道，我没有对任何人有过这种感觉。"

佐助非但没有露出任何一点嘲笑的神色，反而异常认真地看着他，"如果我换种方式讲，不知道会不会让你更容易理解一点。我知道一些直男的性幻想对象不一定会是自己的女友或者喜欢的人，很可能是海报上身材热辣的女星或者AV女优。而且他们通常会喜欢设想某种情境，比如制服诱惑，或者什么SM女王之类的，好让自己能够进入状态。你明白我在说什么吗？"

鸣人尝试着想象了一下，却忍不住扑哧笑出声，"不！我没办法把自己代入到一个CK的内衣广告里，那也太奇怪了！那让我觉得自己很像什么变态。"他笑着将手放在佐助朝他摊开的手心里，"不过我知道你的意思了。但我宁可看你穿内衣的样子。"

"唔。"佐助似乎在认真地思考他的提议，"你想看吗？我不会介意让你看。你可以做任何想要对我做的事。"

鸣人觉得这一切根本还没有开始，他的脸上就已经开始发烧了—他在佐助说出这句话以后脑海里就已经出现了佐助的样子，穿着内衣的样子，修长而健美的躯干完全曝光在他的视线中。他已经在脑海中勾勒对方身体的轮廓线了，通过那柔软的棉质衬衫表面，透视出对方的锁骨、胸肌、乳头、腹部以及…

"我是真的弯了，对吗？噢…"鸣人从干涩的喉咙里咕哝出这一句，伴随着一声低低的呻吟。他为自己感到震惊，非常震惊。他说不出别的话来，和佐助对视中，他才发现他的心跳不知何时已经变得非常快了，而且非常响。他怀疑佐助根本都能听到他的心跳声。他能够感觉到热气近乎于呼哧呼哧地从他通红的耳尖和脸颊冒出去。

而佐助只是歪头看他："那对你而言是什么坏事吗？"

"怎么会…"鸣人深吸了口气，但他的心脏已经不受控制地要从喉咙里跳出来了，他低下头，"我只是不确定…不确定自己能控制好这部分。这一切都是那么的陌生…和奇异。"

佐助慢慢地向他靠过来—鸣人很确定佐助是有意放慢了速度，为了不让他产生任何过激的反应。他们对坐在一起，他的手还佐助的手心里，他们的膝盖已经贴在一起了，随着动作相互磨蹭着，脸也靠得非常近。鸣人能够听见自己变得急促的呼吸，以及佐助相对缓和却依然比平时快了很多的呼吸。周遭的空气近似沸腾般的热，他和佐助的两只手都扣在一起，手心都汗湿了，额头相抵着，那情形几乎像是某种神圣的仪式。

他听佐助低声说："鸣人，你会害怕吗？接下来可能会发生的事。"

佐助一边说着，一边缓缓扬起一点头，湿润的鼻尖沿着鸣人的鼻梁蹭到他的眉心—他在那里感到了佐助灼热的呼出一口气，不由得瑟缩了一下。接着，佐助的嘴唇一寸一寸地滑下来，划过他的鼻尖—鸣人不自觉地发出一点呻吟，配合地半闭起眼睛，微微抬起头。佐助偏过头去，垂眸在他的唇上轻轻蹭了一下，那一瞬间，像是有微小的电流从那相触的地方产生，鸣人感觉到一点酥麻。这一切感觉都连着他发热的腹部，那里不可抗拒地在变得紧绷。佐助做得太温柔了，他根本顾不上体会其他的心情—他唯一能够感受到的是佐助的呼吸、佐助的味道、佐助的体温…每一处细微的动作都在他的脑海中被放得巨大。他已经完全闭上了眼睛—在佐助将湿软的舌头从他主动分开的嘴唇中探入时，而鸣人唯一做的，就是将他们交握的十指缓缓收紧。

他想要更多。更多的抚摸佐助和被佐助抚摸，更多的品尝到佐助的味道，更多的被佐助的气息包围，让佐助的每一点变化都是因为自己而产生。他想要他属于他，又一次的，他的神经突突跳着对他这样说。

"佐助…我想要你…"

在他们的嘴唇分开的一点时间里，鸣人几乎像是呻吟般轻声道出这一句。

鸣人第三次从解佐助扣子的动作中间停下来。他的手在发抖，克制不住的那种，像得了帕金森的病人。他深吸了口气，感到了一点挫败。他一点也不想破坏这完美的一刻—他是那么渴望对方，渴望到心脏都有点微微发疼的程度，而佐助的眼神也透着完全一样的热切。佐助是为了不让他感到勉强才将主动权交在他手上的，而他现在却连该死的衬衣扣子也没有办法顺利解开。

"嘿…"靠在床头的佐助朝他倾身过来，"鸣人，别担心。我哪也不会去。看着我，你只要看着我的眼睛。"

鸣人顺从地抬起头和佐助对视，他被那深邃的眼神吸引了。佐助如夜的眼眸中仿佛闪着星光，就像在酒吧时他看到的那样，他完全移不开自己的视线。他知道佐助非常好，堪称完美，但他现在在自己眼中就像是在发光一样耀眼—他的大脑中甚至出现了短暂的空白。他不知道为什么佐助能做到这种程度，在这种时刻依然可以保持极大的耐心—他甚至觉得自己并不值得这样的耐心。佐助早就可以得到他了。如果佐助愿意，在灌醉他的那个夜晚，亦或者是又一个星期五的晚上，他们坦陈心迹之后，佐助早就可以得到他了，而他在那种情况下根本不会想要抗拒，甚至说不定会因为佐助的技巧而感到非比寻常的快感。但是佐助没有那样做，而他现在快要为这种温柔而掉眼泪了—他已经感觉到自己的眼眶在发热了。

鸣人强忍着让自己不要真的哭出来，那样就太丢脸了，但他流露出来的神情却骗不了佐助。

"…你又脑补了什么把自己感动到了？"佐助捧着他的脸，"鸣人，你不用克制什么，这不是需要控制的事，你只要凭感觉享受就好。就把我当做是你收到的礼物，你可以对我做任何事，任何你想到的事—我还在期待你的性幻想的细节呢。首先，你可以从一个让我神志不清的吻开始。"

"…我不可能会让你神志不清。"鸣人哑着嗓子反驳。

"我相当确定每次和你接吻我都会神志不清，"佐助勾了勾嘴角，"我根本不记得自己都做了什么，但反正你没有推开我，我就当你也很享受了。"

"都说了别在我快要哭出来的时候嘲笑我—你个混蛋！"鸣人低声嘶吼着狠狠地咬了下佐助的下唇。

"你这个超级大白痴…"佐助又一次无奈叹，"你难道一点也看不出来我是因为快要紧张死了才开玩笑的吗？谁在这种时候—这种和喜欢的人更进一步的时候—还能保持冷静。我又不是和尚。"

鸣人奇异地被佐助的反应逗笑了一点，"你别口不择言地诋毁和尚们好吗，和尚也是会有妻子的。"[1]

"在我硬得发疼的这种时候，口不择言简直是最轻的症状了—我很可能在非常神志不清的情况下说出一些连我自己也不知道是什么意思的话。"佐助难得不顾形象的翻了个白眼。

"是什么？"鸣人的注意力完全集中到佐助说的那个"他自己也不知道是什么意思的话"上面了。但在他问完以后，就见佐助的嘴角邪恶地勾了勾：

"是各式各样也许会超出你的词汇表的感叹词—你会有机会知道的。"

鸣人觉得自己在这方面真的可能没办法赢过佐助了—他连为什么自己想要在这方面赢过佐助都不知道，或许可以简单归结为同性间的竞争心理。他想他也许可以试着不和自己较劲，不期望着自己可以让一切都完美。像佐助说的，不思考着控制一切，而是去依靠他的感觉。

"那么，佐助。"鸣人又下意识地咬了咬自己的唇，"虽然我也不知道自己究竟会做什么，如果你想要什么，就告诉我。"

佐助朝他露出一个"早该如此"的眼神，"那就先来吻我。我喜欢你主动吻我。"

鸣人从和佐助的又一次深吻中退了开来，而佐助的眼睛依然明亮灼人地凝视他—吮吸的力道使他们的嘴唇都肿了起来，甚至下巴也泛起红，鸣人从趴跪在佐助腿间的姿势稍稍坐起来一些，看着自己的手沿着佐助的颈侧抚下来。他在刚刚才彻底拽掉佐助的牛仔裤，现在佐助终于如他所愿的只穿着一条内裤半卧在他面前。鸣人不愿意承认—虽然在他的想象中，看见佐助几乎裸体的样子令他心醉，但实际看到时，他根本忘记了呼吸。

在酒吧远远看到佐助时，他就在感叹为什么世上还有这么好看的男人，而现在他只想用漂亮来形容—这个形容词根本无关性别。他不是没有见过自己的身体，洗澡的时候偶尔也会在镜子里关注自己肌肉的形状，并以此督促自己锻炼—同为男人的身体，佐助的在自己眼中根本是截然不同的另外一种感觉。

鸣人可以清晰的分别出他们之间的肤色差异，在他小麦色的手臂的映衬下，佐助的皮肤是那种自然的苍白—少经日照且不易晒黑的那种白。佐助修长的脖子下面，瘦削而精致的锁骨格外显眼—鸣人忍不住低下头去在靠近肩窝的位置上吻了吻；胸肌很匀称，并不夸张，乳头则是浅褐色的，既没有内陷也没有突出得很明显—他伸手指轻轻拨弄了一下，又在那周围的乳晕上吮吻了一下，随之听到佐助在他的头顶上嘶嘶的发出一点抽气声；即使是仰卧着也能显露出一点腹肌的轮廓线，鸣人想若是佐助站立起来，六块漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线应该会更加明显—他想着又在那形状较好的肚脐上重重地咬了一下，手指则沿着人鱼线滑到下腹，避开了佐助明显硬到有些湿润的从内裤里顶出来的器官，抚弄到大腿内侧，以及佐助蜷起的膝盖内弯。鸣人感觉自己已然为这具身体感到着迷—他或许可以只靠这样抚摸着佐助的每一寸肌肤而度过这一天剩下的时间。

"你喜欢我的身体，对吗？"佐助的声音带着兴奋起来的暗哑，"没人像你这样玩弄我的身体—我感觉自己像个情趣娃娃。"

"你真的很漂亮，佐助。"鸣人轻声感叹着，他的视线仍迷恋于看自己的手掌和佐助的皮肤相触时，对方身上那一点点由白变粉再变红的反应，"我喜欢你身体的每一寸都在为我发生反应的感觉。我几乎想要舔遍你的全身。"

"我感觉自己好像打开了你身上的某个开关，听听你的台词漩涡…我要提醒你，你现在已经非常接近某些譬如恋尸的变态了。"佐助说着在他低头去吻他的大腿内侧时，小声咕哝出一点呻吟，"哦天…你真的天然就知道怎么折磨我—我怀疑你根本天生就是个D。"[2]

"那是什么？"鸣人好奇地问。

佐助近乎无奈地叹了口气，"…我晚一点再教你那个部分—只是刚开始就那么刺激真的对心脏不太好。"

"那我好了。"鸣人最后又吻了吻佐助的膝盖内侧，收回了手，像小学生一样地乖乖跪坐了起来。

"…就这样？"佐助显得格外诧异，鸣人有点得意看到佐助这会儿完全忘记了控制自己的表情，"我是说，如果你希望更多，我可以告诉你该怎么做。"

鸣人为佐助的建议又感到了一阵暖意，但他轻轻地摇了摇头，"佐助，我是生物老师，记得吗？没有性经验不代表我不知道这件事该怎么做，事实上，我可以不怎么费力气就找到你的前列腺，然后以一定的频率刺激它，在十到十二分钟之内让你高潮—我甚至不需要进入你。但那不是我想的事情。"

鸣人说到这，压低了一点声音："我想要看你失控的表情—因为想要我而失去理智的表情，我希望可以拥有你。这才是我性幻想里的内容。"

注：

[1]在日本的确寺庙里的和尚是会有家庭了。

[2]D：BDSM（D/S-C 支配/服从）里的D，Dominance，支配者。本身DS的设定里，D和S与攻受无关。可能认真考虑一下，受方做D的情况反而更多。健康的性爱关系里，通常都是由受方决定彼此可以进行到哪一步，攻方需要获得许可，不然就会被视为qj。


	2. Chapter 17

鸣人用力地仰着头，喘息声几乎大到充满了整个房间，他努力遏制着自己不过分地去抓佐助的头发—但这都是徒劳，他的手指深深嵌在佐助的发丝中间，无意识地揪住那指间的一簇簇，甚至指尖微微用力随着佐助的动作而扣紧他的头皮。他的大腿内侧正无意识地蹭动着佐助的耳侧，脚趾用力蜷曲到几乎要勾起床单的程度。

"啊…你…佐…佐助…我…哈…"

嘴里冒出的都是不连贯的单音，但他真的太热了，整个人仿佛都要融化在佐助同样炽热的口腔中。他费尽力气的不让自己完全忘记呼吸，但仍时而断断续续地抽搐着。大腿肌肉地收缩紧得快要痉挛般。在佐助猛吸的一瞬，鸣人几乎爆出一声他自己都没有意识的尖叫。他紧咬着自己的下唇，只觉得天花板上闪现出一片片的白。

他根本没法低头去看那画面：佐助那通常浅到无色的唇因为接吻而肿到发红，而那妖冶的红唇正含住他的性器吞吐，仿佛只要看一眼就唯有缴械投降般绮丽—鸣人现在非常相信水月说佐助技术太好时也绝不是在说一句玩笑话，他的舌头简直就像恶魔一样，紧紧地在穿出的时候包裹着他出水的前端，让他除了热胀到快要释放之外根本没有别的念想。他根本没有别的念头了。鸣人根本无力去分辨空气里飘散着某个带着哭腔的呻吟是属于他自己的。他在佐助又一次收紧力道时小腿猛地顺着床单滑了出去—几乎近似于失禁的状况，他忍不住抬起要弓起背，一股热液激射而出，鸣人伸手捂住自己一瞬间险些过呼吸的嘴和鼻子，空气像是蓦地静了一秒，接着如同蒸汽沸腾般的热意涌向他的全身。

佐助停下来，凑过来与他接了个吻—只能算是半个，鸣人因为感觉自己快要窒息而忍不住在那半截换了口气。佐助的唇间尽是精液的煽情到极致的味道—鸣人根本不在乎那中间夹杂的一点苦味，甚至半秒也没想他尝到的是自己的东西。他在佐助想要和他分开让他喘气的工夫又追了上去，唇舌交缠。他的手指仍在佐助后脑的发丝中缠绕着，尽管腿还有点发软，但他仍翻起身和佐助相对跪立着接吻，就像是要和对方合为一体般的深深吻着。佐助放在他后腰上的手滑得更低了，靠近了臀瓣上方。他用点力道令鸣人的胯和他自己的贴得更紧—鸣人忍不住为自己那敏感的器官隔着薄薄一层衣料和佐助的相贴的感觉而溢出一声呻吟。

他根本没办法让佐助的手离开他的身体—只是短暂的一瞬，佐助去摸了什么东西过来的时候，鸣人就失落地低吟了一声，他被佐助推着再度倒下去，软软的陷进床垫里。他勾住佐助的脖子，无穷无尽地邀请对方接吻。鸣人半褪的裤子终于被佐助彻底拽了下去甩在一边，连同那被汗水和体液沾湿了的内裤—那还是佐助的内裤，他上半身的T恤也彻底被从头顶上推了出去。他已经完全坦诚地展露在佐助的眼前了，但他丝毫不觉得冷，因为周遭的一切是那么热，他只觉得自己皮肤表面正在源源不断地凝成汗珠，和佐助皮肤相贴也只会感受到湿润和滑腻。佐助一边垂眼吻着他的唇，像是在吊他的胃口一样，一下一下的啄吻着，一边在他的后腰下塞了枕头垫着。鸣人不满地哼哼了两声，手顺着佐助的颈部滑动着，无意识地揉弄着对方的胸肌，他几乎听见佐助鼻腔中发出愉快的一声，然后又重重地为了满足他而吻了下来。

"鸣人…我真希望你能看到你自己现在的样子。"佐助在吻的间隙说着，带着蛊惑人心的腔调。鸣人听见空气里爆出清脆的一声，有什么东西打开了，接着是略带冰凉的液体，从他滚烫的腹部淌了下去。他几乎本能地缩了缩，却被佐助以不容抗拒的方式拉起了他的脚踝在佐助的身侧分开。鸣人想象得出佐助可能会看到的景象，他有点羞耻，但更多的是呼之欲出的兴奋。他在臀瓣被佐助用手分开的时候稍带不安地抓了抓对方的手臂，但在佐助安慰地凑上来吻他的鼻梁，那下方感受到的异物感就变得不那么明显了。

"呃…啊哈…哈…"

那有点痛，却没有那么痛—至少没有他以为的那么痛，鸣人不知道佐助做了什么让他并没有那么痛，但他抓在佐助撑在他身侧的手臂上的手指基本上在提示着佐助他有多疼。鸣人并不那么确切的能够感受到，但那多半是手指，佐助的，随着润滑剂来去自如。鸣人在佐助又一次吻过来的时候咬住了对方，而下面发胀的感觉正在他的神经上突突跳着，佐助挣脱以后鸣人歪过头去咬住了自己脸侧的枕头—他合了合眼睛，他不知道这胀到发痛的感觉还会持续多久。

"你简直在考验我的耐性…"佐助几乎是低咒地在他耳边说着。那发胀的感觉还在继续着，佐助的目标却转移到了他的耳朵上，他湿热的舌头卷着鸣人的耳蜗，就像是穿刺一样的进进出出，鸣人条件反射地想要推开佐助的脸—因为那真的太怪异了，他在刹那间连胀痛也感受不到了，手指寻找安稳般抓紧了身下的床单，后腰反而下意识地顶了起来，像是渴望着更多一样，将更多的自己展现给对方。

"鸣人。"佐助叫他名字的方式他从没听过，嘶哑的喉咙里压抑着深切的渴望，鸣人下意识地睁开眼睛去看：佐助的表情真的如他所愿的彻底崩坏掉了，那里面再也没有什么游刃有余，也再也没有什么神态自若—佐助的表情看上去像是快要哭出来了，嘴角却自傲地扬着，他的眼角有着生理性的红润，眼睛却以为水汽而深邃迷人。鸣人被这样的佐助狠狠地击中了，而佐助则在他们对视的下一秒，顶了进来。

鸣人原本即将出口的一声长鸣被佐助的舌吻堵在了口中：那真的太痛了。有那么一秒他觉得自己就要晕过去了，但是那一瞬的痛过去得非常快，佐助的吻令他不会去想他们交合的部位究竟发生了什么，痛楚过去之后就是无尽的热胀的感觉。他的身体里真的进入了一个不属于他的东西，而那东西是属于佐助的，他们通过这样的方式紧紧地联结在一起，鸣人的脸颊上几乎立刻有泪水滑下来，他感觉那就像是他的灵魂被填满到快要溢出来一样。

"真的很疼吗？"看到他这样的反应，佐助不由得担忧地蹙起眉，低下头来吮掉他的泪水，"对不起，鸣人…可能我太快了…我刚刚有一瞬完全失去理智了…"

"不—不是那样的…"鸣人完全听不出这是自己的声音了，但他根本不在意。他拼命地摇着头，想要捂住自己流泪的眼睛，却被佐助伸手拨开，"我只是…你终于属于我了，佐助，我可以感受到你…我们就像是被连在一起了。"

"鸣人。我早就已经属于你了。"佐助最后吻了吻他的眉心，嵌入他体内的那一根热楔缓缓穿刺起来。

一股股的热流随着佐助的顶弄而向他的小腹汇聚，自己明明不久前才射过的性器又血脉贲张的耸动在空气里，随着佐助的动作而一下下地从顶端涌出透明的液体。鸣人只感觉空气越来越稀薄，他艰难地呼吸着，在佐助用力加快频率之际甚至短暂地眼前一片空白—仿佛什么都看不见了一样，鼻腔里随着深重的喘息哼出细若游丝的呻吟。生理性的泪水打湿了他脸侧的枕头，他想去抓点什么，手指抓住抱枕的一角又松开，最后是佐助的手指找了上来，狠狠地扣住了他的手指，鸣人用力地回握上去。一丛丛的快感在他的头皮炸开，他想要去安抚一下自己硬到发痛却迟迟得不到刺激的器官，手指又再一次被佐助用力的扣了下来。他弓着背，小腿勾在佐助的脖子上，整个人牢牢得被佐助钉在床上一样，唯有随波逐流，跟着那一点从后穴传来的热辣与酸胀的感觉走，听着那不断在扩大的扑哧扑哧的水声。他无数次的觉得自己就要背过气去了，却又无数次的被佐助吻着找到了一点氧气苟延残喘着。

"佐助我…呃啊！"

鸣人是大叫着佐助的名字射出来的，声音在空气中支离破碎。

片刻之后，佐助的动作也缓缓停了下来。

稍稍缓过劲来的鸣人抹了一把自己额头上的汗水。他感觉自己全身都一片狼藉，被体液和汗液沾湿，两腿间的地方也是湿漉漉的，令人羞耻的仿佛失禁般淌下肠液和润滑剂的混合液体。佐助还没有出去，那种胀到令人头晕目眩的感觉渐渐消退了。他们的胸膛都剧烈的起伏着。鸣人可以清晰的看到汗珠从佐助的脖子上淌下来，沿着胸肌，滑出一道晶莹的痕迹。他有点想去吻一吻那里，但是半点没有力气。

佐助俯下身来，压在他身上，他们胸贴着胸，太近以至于看不到对方的表情。鸣人能听到佐助急速的心跳，和他自己的心跳，两个声音争相追逐着。他的手还被佐助紧紧抓着。他们谁都没有说话。安静的空气里仿佛还回荡着刚才交叠起伏的呻吟声和喘息声。他们互相听着对方沉重的喘息声逐渐变浅变慢，时间像是凝固在了这一刻。

想到他们在中间那混乱的对话，鸣人缓缓微笑起来。

"我们刚刚…天、我的声音竟然变成这样了…"鸣人完全无法相信这粗嘎的嗓音是属于自己的。

佐助则伏在那嗤嗤地笑，胸腔的振动都可以清晰的被他所感知，"鸣人，你刚刚叫的声音非常大，而且自始至终都没有停下来过，说真的，那有点吵，"

他没有错过佐助已经沙哑的嗓音，只是即使是这样，那声音依然该死的好听，"我还以为…我只是一直在用力的喘气而已。"

佐助曲起手臂从鸣人身上离开。他的性器从鸣人体内退出去时，鸣人可以明显地感觉到那一瞬间令人失落的空虚。他歪着头，看佐助把不知道什么时候戴上的安全套摘掉，丢进垃圾桶里，又回到他的身边，替他抽掉了腰下面的枕头。

"感觉痛吗？"佐助问着，在鸣人的身侧趴了下来，以支着下巴的姿势。他轻抚过鸣人汗湿的发际线，把黏在他脸上的头发一一拨开。

鸣人摇摇头，"可能迟一点会有感觉，现在…我只会想要你一直待在里面。"

佐助的表情变得有点不自然，"笨蛋，别再让我完全失去理智了，刚刚我差点在还没做好准备的时候就想要插进去把你操到哭出来了—你根本不知道自己当时有多性感。"

"说说看？"

佐助又探过头来轻轻吻了他嘴角一下，才说："你总是无意识的咬你的下唇，咬到有点发红的程度，让我很想把我硬到发紫的阴茎插进去，插在你通红而湿润的嘴唇中间。我想让你因为给我口交而神志不清到哭出声来。我想把自己的精液射在你那张就算是很害怕也绝对不会认输的脸上。"

鸣人被呛了一下，忍不住笑了出来，"嘿！这才不是我很性感的描述，这分明是你脑内世界的描述。"

佐助懒洋洋道："我意淫的内容很丰富的，我可以这样给你讲到明天早上。"

"我忽然有种我的男朋友是GV影星的感觉。"鸣人玩笑道，他的指尖沿着佐助下巴的轮廓线滑动。

"后悔了吗？"就见那棱角分明的下颚开合道，嘴角戏谑地勾起来，"我首先说好本产品不能退换货。"

"为什么要？"

其实这原本是个反问句的，鸣人却没想到佐助认真地回答起来：

"比如再过一会儿你可能就会觉得这并不是你想要的。你只是一时被我煽动了，所以才和我做了。你可能过一会儿就会感觉到自己的恐惧了，因为你是真的被男人上了，精液被吸出来，屁股被操了，还毫无自尊可言的在对方的下面哭得支离破碎。"

"为什么我会觉得是我的男朋友在害怕着这可能是第一次也是最后一次？"鸣人去展平佐助无意识收紧的眉头，"佐助，我不会因此感觉自己毫无自尊—如果这是你担心的。因为你喜欢我，关心我，在乎我的感受，我就不会觉得失去了自尊，我不会为此感到耻辱。你看不到你的表情，所以你不会知道—你那一刻停下来看我的样子有多好看，它值得这一切。我现在脑子里仅有的念头是：我为什么等了这么久才意识到这件事有多么美妙。"

佐助静静地看着他，像是在认真体会着他说的每一个字。接着佐助拉过他的手，吻了吻指尖，又倾身过来，从他的眉峰吻到脸颊和嘴唇。鸣人分开自己的唇，让佐助温柔的卷进来，他仰头吮吻着佐助的舌头，就像是佐助吮吻着他的下唇那样。他反手去抓佐助撑在身侧的手臂，而佐助的另只手在他的前胸、脖子以及肋骨附近来回逡巡抚摸，那感觉极其温暖和舒服，鸣人惬意地从喉咙里滚出一声低叹。

唇分时，鸣人道："我们要做下一轮吗？我又硬了。"

（待续）


	3. Chapter 18

热水扫过身体带来的弛缓令鸣人忍不住叹息。他从雾蒙蒙的镜子中擦出一块看自己。因为接吻太久而发肿的嘴唇变得格外显眼，脖子还有胸前有佐助激动的时候留下的深红的吻痕。他确定佐助身上的某些地方也会有他留下来的记号，因为他真的无法控制的在高潮时咬了佐助很久。第二次的感觉甚至比第一次要更好—第一次他还时刻注意着疼痛和异样，第二次时虽然节奏和动作都变得缓慢了许多，但像潮水般的满足感源源不断地向他涌来，在他的体内翻滚着—有某一刻，他真的很想以坐在佐助腿上任他进入着自己待着不动了,就那样融为一体也未尝不可。想到这里，鸣人发现镜子里的自己眼睛变得更深了一些，他的脸上泛红，却是那种兴奋的晕红。

浴室门被推开了，佐助倚在门框上看他—他已经穿上了家居服。鸣人为那热辣的肆无忌惮扫视他身体的视线感到一点窘迫，他低头笑了下，回到花洒下面，将自己冲洗干净。

"你看我的眼神就好像从没见过我一样。"鸣人关掉水流，朝佐助扬了扬下巴，"我有那么好看吗？"

就听佐助说："我们做了两次。"

"我们当然做了两次。你需要我帮你确认一下吗，证据就在你的左肩上。"鸣人笑，佐助那样子绝对难得一见。

"我穿衣服到半截还以为这是在做梦。"佐助伸手取了浴巾，将光溜溜的鸣人包裹进去，抱住他。

鸣人勾了勾嘴角，"我就不会有这种感觉，鉴于我隐隐作痛的屁股正在提醒我这件事。说不定下次你也应该试试。"

"还很痛吗？"佐助立刻变得紧张起来，鸣人几乎立刻为佐助这种魂不守舍而感到一点心酸，因为他真的完全没有注意到佐助才是那个害怕他会因此厌恶他甚至离开他的那个人；但他在酸涩之外又有点想笑，毕竟佐助现在的表情已经值回票价了，"到底要我说几遍你才会相信，我真的很好，我的屁股也是。你已经傻到听不出我是在开玩笑了。你想让我打你一巴掌吗。我非常确信你在那之后并不会从梦中惊醒过来。"

佐助抱着他不说话。

鸣人吻了吻佐助的嘴角，"别担心，我哪也不去。"

时间不知不觉过了中午很久，停下来鸣人才察觉到了饿。他和佐助商量着要做鲭鱼和金枪鱼饭团吃。鸣人很高兴他又借到了佐助的衣服穿，这一次是Matrix的黑色纪念T恤，上面带电话图案的那个，他飞快套上了棉质短裤，去蒸米饭。佐助在琉璃台上准备其他的材料，切分着刚刚解冻好的鱼肉，他在鸣人出现时短暂地抬了下头。

"你真的很喜欢穿我的衣服，是不是？"

鸣人一边淘米一边笑道："我喜欢它们的味道。那让我时刻能够感觉到你的存在。"

"就算你什么都不穿，我也可以让你时刻感受到我的存在。"佐助邪恶地开着玩笑，鸣人则微恼地用手肘顶了顶佐助的后背，"嘿，这是刚刚还在犯蠢的人该说的话吗？别挑逗我，就算我想，现在也硬不起来了。"

"你总是这么口是心非，漩涡，"佐助闻言勾起嘴角，"你明明知道我只要和你吻一会儿，你就会硬了。而且，我该感觉意外吗，你喜欢骑乘体位，相当喜欢。你在上面的时候会变得格外紧。当然不是说我不喜欢，只是那太考验我的忍耐力了，想要不立刻射出来真的太难了，我甚至不得不让自己回忆一下出柜时尝试看过的女优写真。"

"真的？"鸣人本来要被佐助的嘲讽气到想让他闭嘴，结果就被他的最后一句吸引了注意力，"你和我做的时候脑子里想了别人？"

"不是'别人'—我发誓这不是精神出轨，啧，你真的随时都会吃醋，"佐助说着用他摸过食材的手恶作剧地摸了把鸣人的脸，鸣人差点跳起来，忿忿地将他的手拍开，"那只是我刚刚意识到自己的性向时，鼬塞给我的东西。我看过那些图片以后，就把那天的晚饭吐了个干净。"

鸣人几乎立刻担心地皱起眉头，"为什么会这样？"

佐助试图轻松地回应这个话题，他耸了耸肩，"因为我是Gay？"

"不。"鸣人停下切烤海苔的动作，"就算我不是一开始就清楚自己的性向，我也非常了解只是普通的看了女性的裸体并不会让你呕吐出来。发生了什么，佐助，告诉我。其实昨天水月在和我描述你以前因为出柜的那些挣扎时，我就很想问了。你在发现我意识到自己的性冲动以后，反应也太过克制了—我甚至感觉你刚刚有一阵希望我惩罚你。"

"你的感觉总是那么准，"佐助朝他轻笑了一下，但鸣人却没有感到任何一点安慰，他用厨用纸巾擦干净自己的手，走过去轻轻搂住佐助的腰，佐助歪过头和他微微碰了碰，"你让我无所遁形。"

鸣人用着坚定的语气道："你不需要掩饰什么，佐助…你真的不需要费力去阻止自己展现真实的你给我。我不会伤害你的，你记得吗？"

"我怎么会忘。"佐助微仰起头用唇碰了碰鸣人额头，"我猜，是因为在我意识到自己的性向时有一段时间陷入了某种恐慌，所以才会希望你不会有一样的感觉。幸好你没有，你比我那时候表现得要勇敢得多。"

鸣人想要立刻说"那是因为有你在"，但他从佐助的眼中看到了了然和…动摇。他抱住佐助的手臂收紧了一些。

"我知道水月是怎么知道自己是Gay的，比较容易的都是通过看AV和GV或者对着某个身材很好的男星产生了性幻想，从而知道了自己不一样。和水月比起来，我的经历非常的异常。我鲜少会特别关注某个人，鼬的管教让我不太会接触色情杂志或者影片。我只是偶尔在学校看到有同学议论AV女优时感觉自己对那些不感兴趣。但鉴于我那时候是个自大的混蛋，所以我不会将这种不感兴趣理解成是性取向的选择。直到有天，在家族举办的酒会上，我待在一旁喝着低度数的饮料，鼬向我介绍了他的朋友—我不会告诉你他的名字。那个人非常聪明，我猜自己多少有点崇拜他，所以和他聊了很久。聊到很晚，鼬很自然的留下他在家里休息。半夜，我隐约感觉到有人进了自己的房间，我以为是鼬，结果发现是那个人。"

鸣人低低地惊呼一声。

佐助一边讲着，缓缓擦干手，和鸣人放在他腰际的手扣在一起，"我过了很久以后才意识到自己被那个人引诱了。但当时我只觉得那情形很不对劲，却说不出为什么不对劲。他睡袍下面什么都没穿，没有内裤，而我感觉自己浑身发软，没有力气—那是因为他在后来给我递来的饮料里下了药。"

"什么？！不！"鸣人没忍住叫出声。

"但我当时不知道。他开始低头吸我的老二，而我只能眼睁睁地看着自己的性器在他嘴里兴奋起来。那种情况非常诡异，我不想让自己产生反应，但我确实有反应了，而且不光是因为他在吸我，还是因为我看见他的也变硬了。我几乎是傻呆呆的看到自己射在对方嘴里。生理反应没有让我恐慌，让我恐慌的是，我没有为此感到一丁点的恶心或者抗拒。"

佐助的声音发着抖，鸣人则已经感觉到了愤怒，愤怒像气球一样在他的胸口膨胀。他觉得佐助不告诉他那个人的名字是已经预见到了他现在翻涌的血气—他想把那个人揪出来揍一顿，还有宇智波鼬也是，佐助才高中而已，却要遭受这种伤害，而他那作为监护人的哥哥却没能保护好他。鸣人气呼呼地想，这根本就是另一种形式的强奸！还是未成年人的！该死的！

"告诉我那个不管叫什么的混蛋现在蹲在监狱里，不然我真不知道自己会做出什么事来。"鸣人愤恨的一手攥成拳头。

"不…我不可能那么做。"佐助轻声道，"那是鼬的朋友。"

"去他的鼬的朋友！你不该被这样对待—该死的！"鸣人彻底地暴走了，他丢开佐助的手，来回在琉璃台边踱步，"鼬知道这件事吗？你根本没有告诉过他一个字对不对？这根本不是你该承受的事！为什么没有人来告诉你这从头到尾都是错的！"

"你还想听我讲吗？"佐助问，声音里异样的平静令鸣人立刻就冷静了下来。他又再度靠回去，抱住佐助，而佐助则低下头，埋在他脖子里汲取能量，"我希望当时自己也能像你这样愤怒和反抗，但我太弱了，我完全不知所措，我觉得若是我把这件事告诉鼬，也只会被他当成是一件非常荒谬的事置之不理。"

"不是这样的…"

鸣人现在只恨自己为什么那个时候不在佐助身边。

"那之后我就渐渐注意到自己开始有意无意地盯着一些男生看，尤其是身材很好的，穿着紧身衣的，或者是穿着连体服的。我开始喜欢坐在看台上学习，因为那里可以看到那些踢足球或是打篮球的男生半裸的样子。我隐约知道了自己的取向，但我不会去想这是对的还是错的，也没有人会和我聊这些事。直到有天，我很愚蠢的在饭桌上随口提起了这件事。"

佐助停了下来，鸣人等待着，就听佐助深吸了口气，道，"鸣人，我希望你听完可以保持一点理智抱着我不要松手。"

鸣人立刻将手托在佐助的肩胛骨内侧，"我绝对不会松手的。"

"鸣人，你听过'同性心理干预'吗。听上去像是上世纪九十年代的东西对不对，但鼬觉得那可以解决我的问题—就算喜欢同性根本就不是什么问题。我…没有拒绝。不如说，我为了不让他失望，非常努力地矫正自己。"[1]

鸣人在那一瞬间感到了真实的心痛。心绞痛。他脆弱的泪腺险些为此崩溃，但他提醒着自己要做他们中间坚强的那个，咬紧牙关让自己不要哭。他抓紧佐助的衣料，努力克制着自己，不要为此失控。

"那些材料，不是普通的女优写真，而是异性恋性交时性器官的图片。我努力想象着让自己代入那个情境，想让自己硬起来，想到最后冲进厕所里抱着马桶把胃里所有的东西都吐了出去。从那以后，我惶惶不安，我开始做那些让人讨厌的事，试图激怒鼬，然后充满恨意的去酒吧钓人。我觉得那样放纵自己就可以伤害到他，也好缓解我心里的难过。而鼬总能找出一些别的办法，试图让我远离那些事。比如就像你一开始看到的。"

"他为什么要这样折磨你？这根本不是什么错，而且也根本不会改变你…你还是你。"鸣人感觉自己眼前已经模糊一片了，"我真希望他能理解你。"

"…他只是觉得这样是对我好的。"

"不，佐助。不要试图合理化他的做法，他只是觉得你不是他以为的那个样子了。他希望你能遵从他的意志。然而你是你自己的，你有自己的意志，你可以自由地选择你想要的生活。"

鸣人在说之前已经想到了，佐助可能不会接受他这样'诋毁'宇智波鼬。但他仍然希望佐助能明白这件事。就算他之后会为此对他发火。

佐助良久都没有再讲话。潮热的气息喷洒在鸣人的颈侧。他知道佐助有眼泪流下来了，他摩挲着佐助的后脑，轻柔的按摩着他的头皮，希望这样能让他好过一些。

"为什么你看上去从来不会动摇？"

基本镇静下来以后，佐助和鸣人分开了一点，笑问道，他的声音里还带着点明显的鼻音。

"我会，"鸣人认真地和佐助对视，"我会迷茫，也会有不知所措的时候。我只是碰巧遇到了很多很好的朋友，我还遇到了你，那给了我很强的信念。我觉得如果我犯了错或者有什么事不对劲，鹿丸会来点醒我，牙可能会来骂我笨蛋，你会直接的告诉我那不对，就像在佐井发疯的时候，我能为他们做的那样。你现在有了我，我们可以互相照看对方，我会支持你，那样至少可以让你不会畏惧走出自己选择的一步。"

那之后他们基本上是在一边捏饭团的过程中一边就吃了个精光。经历了吵架谈心、体力劳动以及情绪波动，两个人都饿得厉害，几乎顾不上讲什么别的内容。看着锅里满满一盆米饭被他们吃的一干二净，原本还打算给自己留点当第二天的便当的鸣人干脆放弃了这个念头。

洗完碗盘鸣人才想起被他彻底忘在脑后的我爱罗的消息。他想了想，又和佐助道，"我还是想让你去见我爱罗一眼，就算是一面也好，我不想因为这样就把对方排除在自己的朋友圈外，这对对方很不公平。"

佐助沉吟了一下，转而耸耸肩，"我只是有种感觉。他对你而言和牙他们不太一样。"说着他向鸣人展示左手的橙汁和右手的可乐，鸣人向佐助的左边伸出手。

"为什么你会那么说？我可以继续听吗，音乐？"

鸣人在佐助点头以后又重新按了遥控，他坐到地板上—股间稍稍感到一点不适，不过酸痛很快就过去了。而佐助则坐到沙发上，身体前倾，捏了捏他的脸，"他看你的眼神告诉我，你展现给他的东西，和其他人的不太一样。"

"我开始对你感到害怕了，"鸣人玩笑道，"你真的不是史传奇的化身吗？"[2]

（待续）

注：

[1]同性心理干预：在反复循环的日常工作中播放异性恋性|=|行|=|为的图片，使同性恋对异性行为的常态化的一种心理治疗手段。后天环境影响下形成的同性恋可能会被一定程度的纠正，但也有很多根本不会产生变化，甚至对异性恋产生厌恶。（老实说没觉得比图灵那个时代注射雌性激素要好到哪里去。）

[2]史传奇， ，拥有Time Stone的男人。


	4. Chapter 19

看到鸣人的手指和手腕随着音乐的电流变化，佐助挑眉，"刚刚那个，你是在用Wave挑逗我吗。"[1]

鸣人吹了个口哨，"我不应该感到惊讶了对不对？但我还是很生气你怎么什么都知道。"

"惊讶和生气是截然不同的两个情绪。"佐助假装一本正经地纠正他，"那么你打算告诉我你这个小秘密，还是不？"

"你说这个？"鸣人又向佐助展示了一段手指舞，"我只是在自来也找到我的那段时间里，跟他学了一些小花招—据他所说，这样可以吸引女孩子。只是我从没告诉过别人，也没什么机会展示。不过，据你刚刚的话推断，我猜这对男生也有效。"鸣人得意地朝佐助扬扬下巴，"顺便说，自来也是个编舞师兼Porn小说家。他就是在勾搭小姑娘的时候认识了我妈妈，第一次见还险些被她当成Sexual harassment揍了一顿—虽然我觉得那就是。"

佐助顿了顿，就像是在想要不要问下去，最后转而说："那当然有效。舞蹈动作就像音乐旋律，都是天然会让人着迷的东西。大学时，我只有在做两件事时能放空大脑不想任何事。"

"sex和sex？"鸣人戏谑道。

佐助伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，"我想要说的是编程和混音—一定程度上他们是一件事。设想一个结果，然后再反复尝试得到这个结果。在不断循环往复的过程中，我会忘记周围的事，尤其是糟糕的事。"

佐助说着露出一个嘲讽的表情，"鸣人，你在试图转移话题。这让我有种很不好的感觉，非常不好—你真的想让我去见他吗？那在我的独占欲起作用以前，找一个理由说服我。"

"嘿！我没有转移话题好吗！这都要怪你的音乐，刚刚那一段是Tobu的，我只是恰好有点沉醉在里面。"鸣人反驳着，但他说完自己反而心虚了起来，"好吧…我承认我刚刚的确有那么点想要转移话题…呃…怎么说。"[2]

"说你想说的？"

"这件事真的很让人纠结—其实直到前不久我还在躲着我爱罗。"鸣人无奈道。他莫名地觉得让佐助知道这件事，非但他可能会被嘲笑很久，甚至会让对话通向一个不那么好的终点。

佐助抬起单边眉毛，"为什么？"

鸣人深深吸了口气，感觉自己就像是要英勇就义一样，咬牙道："因为…他·在·毕·业·典·礼·上·当·众·向·我·告·白·了，而我根本不知道该怎么办！靠…我连校友会都不敢去参加！"

"我为什么一点也不觉得惊奇。"佐助干巴巴道。

"别笑了混蛋！"鸣人无视了佐助澄清他根本没笑的这件事，"我可是想尽了一切办法，也没办法搞明白究竟怎么回事。我尝试着和对方切断一切联系，就连我搬家到这里也没有在最开始就告诉我爱罗。后来他意外找上门来时—还是拜鹿丸和手鞠相亲的所赐，愧疚的情绪都快要淹没我了，但我能说什么？如果他对我生气，甚至朝我发泄，我都可以想办法安慰他，或者告诉他我真的对他只有朋友的感情，但是他没有—我甚至都不知道他想要我做什么—"

"他想要你。"佐助说着，嘲讽的神情变得更加明显，"我都不知道那为什么是个问题。你希望我说的更明白一点吗？他想要拥抱你，亲吻你，抚摸你，和你做…"

"绝对不是！"鸣人摇头，"不是那样。就算我是个白痴，我还是能区分出你和我爱罗的感情有差别—"

"那是因为你对我们的感情有差别—啧，我现在觉得我们讨论这个真的很糟了。在变得非常糟糕以前我们换个话题吧。"

"明明是你问的！"鸣人瞪着眼睛控诉着。而佐助则是以一个讥讽的表情看着他："是啊，明知是这种结果。我究竟为什么要问。"

"混蛋！都说了，别用那个眼神看着我。"

他们之间以相当可怕的方式静默了下来。鸣人像是灌酒一样的把橙汁咕咚咕咚吞进肚子里，背景音乐依然是那样律动着，而他现在却一点也没有心情去欣赏。而佐助—佐助则是倒向沙发靠背，仰头去看天花板，就好像那里有什么让他很着迷。

鸣人很恼火，他被佐助的反应激怒了。为什么这个混蛋总是在他感到困扰和尴尬的时候肆无忌惮的嘲笑他？为什么他不能耐心听他仔细把事情讲完？他根本连他怎么发现他和我爱罗的"喜欢"有所不同还没有说，为什么他会突然变得这么不可理喻？

究竟—为什么佐助会变得这么不可理喻？他一向引以为傲的冷静和理智去了哪里？他在生气吗？还是什么别的情绪？为了什么？

一个念头慢慢在脑海里面成形。鸣人缓缓扭过头去，将目光移到佐助身上。

"佐…"

"我…"

两个人同时开了口，又不约而同的停了下来。佐助惊讶地低下头来和他对视，两个人安静了两秒，为那有趣的默契而笑了起来。

鸣人忽然想通了，他递给佐助一只手让他拉自己起来，趁势坐到对方腿上，更近距离地直视对方的眼睛。佐助的表情里带着点不易察觉的窘迫。鸣人忍笑道，"你刚刚，是真的在吃醋了对吗？那真太可爱了。"

佐助不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，"在听喜欢的人聊他在意的并且喜欢他的人，想不嫉妒真的很难。我只能说，我高估自己了。"

鸣人嗤嗤笑，他敢肯定这世上只有佐助一个人能把自己毫无理智的行为说得这么合情合理，"这真的非常可爱了，虽然我刚刚差点被你气死，但不可否认，这太浪漫了。我从没想过你也有这么浪漫的一面。"接着鸣人根本没给佐助机会反应，就捧着他的脸吻了下去。

他们嘴唇分开时，就听佐助说道："帮个忙，在我下次开始失去理智的时候，记得提醒我你喜欢的人是我。"

鸣人闻言又狠狠地上去咬了佐助的腮帮一下，佐助则是笑，"你真的很喜欢咬人，还是说，我的嫉妒让你兴奋了？"说着他暗示性的捏了捏鸣人的大腿。

鸣人甩了个白眼过去，"你还想听吗？"

就算是鸣人再生气也必须要承认，佐助的感觉是对的，他几乎看到了本质。讲我爱罗的事几乎就像是在讲他自己的事—那和他所有其他的朋友不一样，我爱罗是唯一一个，由他主动伸手帮助的朋友。

"当你说我爱罗和其他人不同时，你真的看透我了—因为我在我爱罗的身上看到的是自己…可能这么说很诡异，但我的确是这样想的。那是为了万米长跑的比赛的时候。很多人都会留在晚上在田径场训练。大家会组对，互相当对方的陪跑，只有他是一个人，很阴沉的独自一个人。粗眉毛—呃就是李洛克，如果你还记得这个名字—那时候和我在一块，那家伙也有点天然，看到我爱罗一个人，就上去随便和他搭讪。"

"他被揍了。"佐助预测道，交叉在鸣人后背的手紧了紧，以防他掉下去。

鸣人笑着亲了佐助一下，像是奖励他猜对了，"你什么都知道。对，他非但被揍了，而且还被揍得很惨。我爱罗是截拳道黑带，像粗眉毛那样的乖宝宝只能被按着打。我为了阻止他们也插了手。那家伙的手相当黑，就好像他根本不在乎是不是会打死你或者打残你。最后那场架是在校警的干预下才停下来的。我们都挂了彩，粗眉毛最惨—因为他不会保护自己的弱点，送到医疗室去的时候，整个脸像猪头一样肿了起来。"

虽然这很没有良心了，但鸣人还是忍不住为那当时的场景而轻笑了一下，"抱歉…但，你真应该看看当时那情形。本来是莫名打起来的一架，最后却变得异常的滑稽了。"

"下次见到李，我会问一下他对此作何感想。"佐助虽然是这样说，嘴角却上扬着，显然很喜欢鸣人这个样子。鸣人听出佐助的弦外之音，大叫道："嘿！我不会让你有机会的。我已经察觉到了—每次带你去见我的朋友，最后的结果总是被你'抢'走了。再说了，粗眉是个好人，他不会介意的。"说着鸣人又开始有些洋洋得意。

"我不会抢走你的朋友的。"佐助说着，抓过鸣人搭在他肩膀上的手，捏了捏。

"我当然知道，"鸣人咧嘴笑，"因为我不可抗拒。"

佐助挑眉："是因为我的喜欢让你变成了一个自大的家伙，还是因为你只是在逐渐向我展露你的本性？"

鸣人佯装认真思考了一下，"我倾向于前者？"

佐助凑过来亲了亲他，"这个回答可以给满分。"

鸣人笑着又讲了下去，"但打的那一架其实没有让我爱罗有任何触动。我后来听说才知道，他在这方面的记录已经多到可以被开除了，只是全因为他的老爸是学校董事会的成员，才能放任他这样待在学校里。他那时候和你那天看到的一样，额头上有刺青—那是为了纪念他早逝的妈妈的，眉毛剃得一点不剩，还会画很重的眼线，像海报里的视觉系乐手。他的这里，"鸣人说着在佐助的肩膀后面到肩胛骨内侧附近比划了一下，"也有着很大面积的刺青。任谁看了也不会觉得他是好人。"

鸣人见佐助为他这过分仔细的描述拧起了眉毛，会意地又凑上去亲了亲他的眉心，"别失去理智—我肯定你也见过水月的半裸的样子。"

"但是水月可没有爱上我—"佐助反驳道，"我需要你另外一个吻。这样才能让我好过一点。"

"你真是个宝宝宇智波—"鸣人半抱怨着，认真地深吻了佐助，吮吸着他的舌尖直到佐助喉间发出一声呻吟才分开，鸣人补充道，"而且我不会管那个叫'爱'，那个字的分量太重了。"

佐助深深地凝视他。

鸣人仿佛从那眼神中感受到了某种无言之言，继而内心蓦地柔软下去。

"你会经常感觉那句话就在嘴边了吗？"鸣人温柔地问。

佐助点头，接着流露出一点困惑的神色，"但我不知道是什么阻止了我说出来。其实，就连我想到那句话的频率就足够让我惊奇了。我们真的是从前天才开始交往的吗？"

"我知道。我也是一样的感觉。"鸣人微笑，"这真的很神奇，对不对？我们真的很接近了。我希望自己能说出来。"

佐助放在他颈侧的手沿着颈椎来回摩挲了两下，鸣人感到了一阵温暖和惬意。佐助的眼神也是一样的温暖和安定，"它会来的。在某个时刻。"

他们安静的对视了一阵，直到鸣人再度开口："你知道我为什么知道你和我爱罗对我的感情不一样吗？"

"…你真擅长破坏气氛。"佐助嘲道。

"那只是因为我是这方面的天才，"鸣人狡黠地勾了勾嘴角，"—因为你们的眼神很不一样。看到你的样子我才明白过来—我可以在你的眼中看到渴望。因为你渴望靠近我，触摸我，得到我，占有我。我可以从你的关注里感受到归属感。你让我有安全感。我爱罗是不一样的…我现在有种清晰的感觉，我觉得他并不是希望我回应他的感情。我觉得他在透过我看他自己。"

"为什么你这么说？"

"那次打架事件过去以后，他没再出现在训练场上。我一开始没有在意，直到有天我听到几个高年级的学生在私下抱怨，说他们中有个人骨折了进了医院没办法参加比赛。我问他们怎么回事，他们的神情明显躲躲闪闪，只说是我爱罗干的。"

"发生了什么？"佐助也微微蹙起眉头。

"是那几个高年级先去找茬的。因为看不惯我爱罗有个父亲罩着—尽管他父亲平时连一个眼神都不会施舍给他。那个骨折的家伙先出言不逊侮辱我爱罗妈妈，才会被打成那样。虽然我后来也明白了愤怒不能解决问题，但我还是要说，那是那个家伙应得的。况且最后我爱罗也受了重伤躺进了医院。"

感觉到佐助在背后安慰他的手势，鸣人笑笑，"嘿，那不是我躺进了医院，而且如果不是那样，我也没有机会在我爱罗不会立刻扭头离开的情况下和他说两句话—他简直比国中的我还要充满戾气。"

"我后来去看望他。他真的一点好脸色也没有给我。不过我想了想和牙讲话以前的自己，就觉得能非常理解他这种抗拒了。事实上，他只是脸色铁青着不理我，比我那时候还威胁着要揍牙的情况好多了。"

"你去做了什么？"佐助问。

"我没有做什么特别的事，我只是给他讲了我自己的事。以前的事。我猜虽然他当时冷漠的没有一点反应，实际上完全明白我在说什么。因为他出院以后找上了粗眉毛，以相当气势汹汹的神情和他道歉—差点把李吓尿了。"鸣人说着又忍不住笑起来，"不过，像我跟你说过，粗眉毛是个好人，他一点都不在意地原谅了我爱罗，还邀请他和我们一起训练。"

讲到这，鸣人有点明白他为什么想要佐助去见我爱罗了。

"我爱罗在他父亲意外去世的那段时间经历了很多波折。如果你有兴趣听，我可以以后慢慢给你讲，"鸣人说着拈起垂下来的一缕佐助的头发，把它理顺到脑后去，"现在，我要正式地邀请你加入我们的晚餐，我想告诉我爱罗，他也可以像我有你一样的找到属于自己的那个人。你愿意吗，佐助？"

（待续）

注：

[1]Wave，街舞动作，popping震撼舞里的一个基本动作。模拟电流从身体经过时的作出波浪的样子。

[2]Tobu，本名托马斯·波克维斯基斯，著名的拉脱维亚的音乐制作人，自学并创作Electronic电子乐超过70首。


	5. Chapter 20

"你确定我们要穿成这样出门？"

鸣人换完衣服就开始问这个问题。这是第三遍，他们现在站在玄关穿鞋。

"我以为你喜欢穿我的衣服。"佐助一脸满不在乎，但鸣人发誓他在对方低头的一瞬间看到了那眼中稍纵即逝的恶作剧的神情。

"你才不是因为我喜欢—你只是觉得这样很好玩。"鸣人愤愤地把自己的脚塞进鞋里，不过他也并不是那么生气就是了，一部分的他自己的内心也正竖着小恶魔的犄角，期待着我爱罗的反应。

"那你究竟为什么要问？"佐助嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，"你应该看一下你自己的表情—你会为你自己的表情而感动的。还是说，你希望我说我倾向于你不穿？"

"嘿！你才不会希望我因为裸奔被抓走的，"鸣人伸手去勾佐助的脖子，"我猜我只是在惊叹，你也有像异性恋一样不可救药的浪漫。"

他们一边等电梯一边还在说着，直到佐助用"我看透了一切"的眼神瞄了鸣人一眼。

"怎么了？"鸣人感到奇怪。

佐助又看了他一眼。他们走进了电梯里。

"嘿，你刚刚那是什么意思？"鸣人忍不住追问，佐助则捏着他的下巴吻了他一下—可能不止一下，鸣人晕晕乎乎的靠着电梯门想着，问，"这是为了什么？"

"给你的反应的奖励—你有点高兴过头了，就因为我们穿了情侣衫。"佐助说着又捏了捏他的脸颊，靠近嘴角的部分，因为那里的笑肌正因为鸣人的笑容而提了起来。

鸣人跟着佐助走出电梯，进入停车场，他还在试图反驳着："不，我不会因为我们恰好穿了一样的衣服就说这是'情侣衫'—只有异性恋情侣才会穿情侣衫。"

佐助给了他一个"我不相信你"的眼神，鸣人于是只好坦诚道，"也许我的确是有点该死的高兴过头，但那也是你的错—因为这是你递过来的衣服，而我只是听从你的安排穿上了。"

接着鸣人得逞地看到佐助一副"我不想和你吵架"的样子，启动了车子，开了出去。

他们到居酒屋的停车场时候我爱罗已经在门口了，鸣人在下车前又拉住了佐助的袖子道，"也许我们真的不应该穿成这样出现在我爱罗面前。"

"我不会让你在他面前裸体的。"佐助懒洋洋道。

鸣人有点着恼，"你知道我在说什么，混蛋。"

"你可以找个借口，就说你家里发大水了，你没有衣服穿，所以只能借我的。"佐助干巴巴地建议道。

鸣人瞪着他，用眼神表达着"你是认真的吗"。

佐助叹了口气，"你记得你下午的时候跟我说了什么吗？"

鸣人歪歪头，"你是说当你觉得电影里那个抛弃了自己伙伴去复仇的家伙是作出了牺牲和选择，而我则坚持了自己的论点，说他是个本来可以依靠他的伙伴的笨蛋？"

佐助板起脸看他，"我是在说认真的。"

鸣人眨眨眼，"是什么让你觉得我不是认真的那么认为的。"

佐助干脆捂住了他的嘴，"是你告诉我你希望能让那个家伙—"

"我爱罗，说他的名字。"鸣人在佐助的"魔掌"下挣扎着坚持道。

"—让我爱罗、"佐助不自然地顿了顿，"从你身上看到某种希望。为什么你现在却畏缩了？你不是这样的男人，鸣人，你一向有话直说。"

"呃…可能是因为你给我讲的香磷的故事吓到我了？我不知道。"鸣人低落地耸了耸肩。

佐助翻了个白眼，"需要我提醒你吗，你是那个告诉我要相信朋友的人。为什么你不能相信他？"

鸣人眨了眨眼睛。佐助的问题或许可以等同于他是否能够相信自己。但他真的没办法完全确定。他在想或许在他心里一直都有一个脆弱而渺小的自己，过去的自己，藏在某个角落里，等待着像这样的时机出现在他的意识里，让他感到真实的畏惧。他并没有真的完全克服过去的阴影—他仍然在害怕着被别人拒绝、推开甚至是抛弃。如果这顿晚餐结束他将失去我爱罗这个朋友…他真的无法想象这件事。更可怕的是，他或许会作出什么不可挽回的事以至于伤害到佐助。

不…他永远都不要这样。鸣人想起电影里的那个家伙—如果他真的希望佐助能够依靠他，那他也应该学会依靠佐助。

"你会在我身边对吗？不管我做了多么糟糕的事，或者出现多么糟糕的反应。"鸣人勉强地朝佐助笑道。

佐助拉起他手，吻了吻指尖，"无论你愚蠢或聪明，无论你不幸还是幸运，无论事情最终变坏还是变好，我会在那儿。你不会一个人的。"

鸣人几乎立刻笑了起来："我感觉你在引用婚誓。你不是真的在嘲讽异性恋的婚约吧，我觉得那很神圣的。"

"我不是在嘲讽。"佐助抬了抬眉毛，"我觉得是你用你那不可救药的浪漫荼毒了我—我们先是像异性恋一样穿上了情侣衫，现在连台词都开始抄袭他们了。事先说好，我没打算支付版权费用。"

鸣人无可奈何地摇头。他竟然被佐助那讥讽的腔调鼓舞了—那真的非常怪异了，他竟然会因为这样就振作了起来。他想是他旁边的这个男人给他的勇气。

他凑过去吻了吻他英俊的侧脸。

"我准备好了。我们走吧。"

在他下车不久后，我爱罗就看到了他们。鸣人在那一瞬间觉得举步维艰，直到佐助将手放在他背部靠下的位置上，轻轻地推着他向前，鸣人侧过头看了他一眼，然后拉起了佐助的手，用力攥紧。

"嗨，你来了。"鸣人谨慎地打了个招呼。

我爱罗则认真地打量着他—他们，他的视线接着挪到了佐助的身上，乃至他们牵着的手上，"邻居？"

"男朋友。"佐助颇为倨傲地回答着。鸣人则是完全莫名的看着他们两个像对暗号一样的说着。

"我感觉有些事在我完全不知道的情境里发生了。有谁能告诉我这是什么意思？"鸣人试图唤起其他两个人的注意，鉴于他们正以某种他看不懂的方式对视着。

就见佐助的手臂从容地揽在他的腰上，嘲讽地勾着嘴角向他解释："上个星期六的早晨，在你来应门之前，我们的确发生了一段非常短小的对话。"

"为了什么？"

佐助耸耸肩，"可能是一时无聊？我看到他出现在你家门后，于是就问：'你是谁？'他回答说：'我是鸣人的朋友，你？'我说：'我是鸣人的邻居。'他看见了我手上的东西，问：'你喜欢他？'我问他：'你不是吗？'他冲我点了点头。"说着佐助脸上的戏谑变得更明显了。

鸣人则是满脸不敢置信："你就从来没有想过要告诉我吗—至少在这之前给我个该死的提示？"他感觉自己耳朵正在变烫。哦…该死的宇智波。

"我为什么要那么做？"佐助反问得理直气壮，"这不是很有意思吗。"他转过头来看鸣人，"你现在的表情值得一切。但这家伙就不怎么有趣了。"

"很有意思。"我爱罗面无表情道，他转过来和鸣人点点头，"你穿得很好看。"

鸣人还没来得及回答，佐助已经在旁边嗤嗤笑了起来，鸣人简直怒火中烧："你可以不要再继续表现得像个自大的混蛋一样了吗—看在不管是什么的份上？！"

"他不是。"出乎他的意料，我爱罗居然出言替佐助辩解，鸣人几乎没反应过来，就听我爱罗接着说："他不是真的在犯浑。他是在试图转移你的注意力，好让你不要因为带着男朋友来见我这件事而感到尴尬。而且他也的确成功了。"

"我被感动了，我说真的。"佐助渐渐收敛了他不正经的样子，冲我爱罗点点头，"我欠你一个人情。"

鸣人看着他们两个人之间的互动，大脑完全混乱了。这根本不是他预期中会发展出来的情节—而且更神奇的是，我爱罗和佐助竟然可以这么轻松的达成理解，默契得让他开始嫉妒了。

"你看出来了吗？"就听佐助忽然对我爱罗说，"我打赌鸣人现在已经开始嫉妒了，他估计过一会儿就会觉得我们两个背着他有一腿了。"

"我不得不说非常同意了。"我爱罗看着他的表情，点了点头，一本正经地附和着佐助的发言。

而鸣人只想甩开佐助的手，甚至—如果杀人不犯法的话，他现在想立刻马上把佐助绞死："我觉得你有毒，为什么我的每个朋友和你混到一起都会变成这个样子—我现在开始觉得自己被全世界背叛了！"

"啧啧啧，别戏精了鸣人，我没有和他们'混'在一起，你也没有被全世界背叛。"佐助好笑地看着他烦躁不安的样子，"我只是和他们谈了谈，讲了讲话。我没有使用自己身体的其他部位—除了嘴，甚至都没有发生任何接触。"

鸣人决定无视佐助，咬牙切齿地对我爱罗道，"我们进去吧，就让他饿死在外面好了。"

我爱罗点点头，这让鸣人感到好过了一点，但在掀起门帘以前，我爱罗露出一点明显迟疑的神色。

鸣人："怎么了？"

我爱罗："鸣人…我不会和那个家伙有一腿的，你放心。"

佐助在他们背后又一次笑出了声。

这顿饭比鸣人想象中的要平静得多—平静到他都在怀疑自己之前究竟在纠结什么了。他看不出我爱罗有任何特别的情绪波动，对话中间也没有任何的尴尬、激动或是沮丧。用餐结束以后，佐助离开了包厢去洗手间，鸣人则和我爱罗闲谈起来。

鸣人有点意外对方没有拿出合同来谈正事："我记得我们好像有件事要做？"

"只是个见面的借口。"我爱罗直接道，"我觉得如果不找个正当的理由，可能没那么容易约你们出来。你知道我说的是真的。"

我爱罗最后补充的那句直接将鸣人即将出口的托词杀死在腹中。

看着对方的样子，鸣人只好无奈彻底放松下来，他前倾一点，半趴在被服务员收拾干净的桌子上，歪着头看我爱罗："说实话，那之后我一直都不太知道要怎么和你相处。你知道我在指什么。"

"为什么？"我爱罗好奇地看着他—当然不太容易看出来，鉴于他的表情一直都是一个样。

"我一开始以为那是因为我在为那天的事持续的感到尴尬。后来再见的时候，我以为那是因为觉得自己无法回应你的感情而产生的愧疚。"

"那现在呢？"

"现在我会担心。"鸣人想了想，道，"我会希望你也能过得很好。不是为了我而过得好，而是为了你自己而过得好。"

就见我爱罗打量着他，用着非常认真的眼神。鸣人并不确切地知道那眼神里有什么，但他觉得我爱罗在寻找着什么。

"你变了，鸣人。"我爱罗没有等他问，就接着说了下去，"你以前不是这样的。你以前虽然和大家的关系都很好，也很玩得来，也会关心朋友，但我始终觉得你仍然站在这一群朋友的外面。你总是当旁观者的角色，就好像这些事虽然在你心上，但实际上你可以随时抽身而去，或者说，你总觉得这些事总有一天会从你的生活里走出去，而你认为自己并不能把他们留下。你总是时刻准备着失去。我是因为这样才告白的，没想到适得其反，让你走得更远了。我只是觉得你或许需要一只锚，让你不会被恐惧彻底卷走。我很高兴你没有。当然不是说我不喜欢你，但我想我没有自己以为的那么伤心。也许我会失落，但那是我的事了，你不需要把所有人的感情都负担到自己身上。"

听我爱罗这样说着的时候，鸣人感觉自己的眼眶已经渐渐地热了起来。他感觉自己又一次的被朋友拯救了。他想如果不是我爱罗这样说了，他不会意识到佐助究竟在这中间扮演了什么样的角色，以及那分量究竟有多重。他又一次被提醒他仍时刻被身边的人牵绊着。这种联结虽然是无形的，却非常有力，他们也许会发生其他的事，也许会发生许多波折，但他始终能够充满信念，不是仅仅因为他爱的人在身边，还因为这份感情维系着他们。

出来的时候鸣人鼻子还有些发酸。佐助去开车，他还留在门口和我爱罗说再见。

"下次再谈长野的事我会约你到公司来。"我爱罗道。

"我会及时赴约的。"鸣人说着，像是某种郑重的承诺。他走上前去给了我爱罗一个拥抱，我爱罗在他背后拍了拍，"我喜欢那个家伙，我是说宇智波。他很聪明，聪明到可以照顾好你。"

鸣人噗嗤笑道，"你不会也打算和他告白吧？"

我爱罗像是在认真思考着他的建议，搞得鸣人无端端地开始慌乱起来："我是在开玩笑的…"

我爱罗最后给了他一个温暖的表情，"我也是在开玩笑。"

"你最后和他拥抱了。我看到了。"

鸣人上车的时候，就听佐助对他道。他勾了勾嘴角，"你打算为此惩罚我吗？"

闻言佐助脸上浮现出一个很复杂的表情："你真的天然对BDSM感兴趣。"

鸣人歪了歪头，"说起这个，你还没有教我，你那时候说的D是什么意思？和SM是一回事吗？"

"你是生物老师，你可以自己搞明白的—我绝对不会承认你当时说不进入我也可以让我高潮的表情吓坏我了。你确定你自己没有性格截然相反的双胞胎吗？"说到最后，佐助忍不住翻了翻眼睛。

他们已经开在了回家的路上。窗外灯火阑珊。鸣人看着路灯有节奏的扫过车窗，兴味十足地拖着腮，故意道："你提醒我了—我之前完全没想过这个问题。如果我有的话你是打算来玩Threesome吗？"[1]

"…鸣人，你确定你不知道BDSM是什么意思？我开始觉得自己被你愚弄了…"

"懂得多不代表我没有知识盲区—但我很高兴你这么想，这说明我的伪装很成功。"

（待续）

注：

[1]Threesome，英文3p的说法。


	6. Side fic 1

Naruto's fantasy

鸣人一开始并没有意识到自己在盯着那个人看。

他只是度过了空乏无聊的大学的一日，基本连玩笑都开不出来的那种。称得上让他兴奋的消息还是上周牙和志乃宣布在一起了（鸣人感觉他们根本不是在一起第一天了，一旦知道他们在一起了以后，很多关于此的蛛丝马迹就通通浮现出来了：比如他们高中时常常为了值日留到很晚，甚至在鸣人丁次和鹿丸在街角的街机店打电玩两个小时以后还没有结束的程度），但这段故事也随着时间的消逝变成了一件不起波澜的事实。

鸣人不能说他为此感到受伤，为什么他要？但他的确会有些失落。牙和志乃单独行动的时间变得更多了，甚至鸣人有几次还撞见他们在图书馆的角落里自习时偷偷亲热。不过好在鹿丸和丁次还和往常一样，但这种情况等他们回到寝室就结束了。鸣人付不起学校的宿舍，他必须自己找更便宜的地方住（比如廉价的合租公寓，像他现在住的这个），这让他天然的在某些时间和朋友们隔离开来。他的公寓的伙伴看上去人都还不错，但不是那种很有意思的类型，而且因为打工的关系，常常会错开彼此的时间，连带着鸣人在打工之外的时间也不愿早早回到那个除了睡觉没什么内容的地方。

所以他来到了井野他们提过的涉谷车站附近的这家名叫Fiber的Cafe Pub（毕竟他还没有二十岁不能喝酒），但他惊讶地发现这里另有乾坤。前厅是普通的Cafe，在另一边的安全出口标志下却有扇弹簧木门。鸣人一开始以为那里是洗手间的方向，直到他察觉到有很多穿得很靓丽甚至是暴露的、化了浓妆的女孩子（也有一些男孩子）消失在那扇门的后面没有再出来。这让鸣人放下了他的苏打橙汁，跟了进去。

他推开了背后那扇沉重得像是有好几吨重的隔音门。巨大的音乐声像爆炸的余韵向他涌来，周围光线昏暗，但他仍能够辨认出这是个仓库—至少里面像是，不远处镁光灯下，有乐队在演奏，但来回摇摆的舞台射线令他头晕目眩，看不真切。他从人群中试图挤出一条路靠近那里。音乐声渐渐不再显得那么震耳欲聋—或者说他逐渐习惯了那种音量，但仍以极强的节奏鼓动着舞池里的人们。

鸣人终于来到了舞台靠前的位置，他幸运地找了张刚好空下来的高脚桌倚着。他逐渐能辨识出音乐里Punk和Rock的成分，还有一些电脑合成音，但他没有在舞台上看到鼓手。那里只有一个红色头发的女生抱着立麦近乎于尖叫一样的唱着，嗓音却是不会令人感到不适的通透。左边是橘色头发的贝斯手，而右侧则是银发的吉他手。鸣人得说，他被乐队那种风格吸引了，女人穿着黑色发红的紧身皮衣和短到腿根的皮裙，露出了肚脐，她在胸口开了三角形的窗，露出了相当有诱惑力的部分。另外两个男人也是深色带亮片的皮衣和牛仔裤，其中一个男生身上甚至穿了几个环，不包括耳朵。但让他更好奇的是那个掌握节奏的人，直到他看见了混音台和那背后的人。

有一束聚光灯打在那个角落，这让鸣人完全能够看得仔细：那是个相当酷的男人—鸣人从来没见过这样的人，他漆黑泛蓝的短发被他以某种方式固定着，好像根根直立般朝向后面，两缕刘海勾勒着他的轮廓，完整的露出那精致的五官和光彩照人的白色的皮肤，他戴着耳机，认真地听着返送，随着节奏有幅度的摆动头部和身体，时不时在混音器上操作，让旋律和节奏变得更加丰富以至于疯狂。

鸣人几乎立刻被那俊美的面容上浮现的镇定自若与游刃有余吸引了。鸣人说不清为什么，但那神情中有什么牢牢吸引着他的目光，鸣人可以肯定他有着相当纤长浓密的睫毛—即使那藏在他化得浓郁的烟熏眼妆中，他的高挺的鼻梁上似乎撒了银粉一样在激光扫过时闪闪发光，鸣人在视线经过对方投入到无意识咬住的嘴唇时，下意识地吞咽了下。

—我不是Gay。

鸣人脑海里忽然浮现出这一句。他几乎有点紧张，以至于听到自己的心跳某种程度和音乐合拍，那就像是他被什么人捉住了那一瞬间的悸动了一样。但他的确感觉到了悸动。这种感觉甚至变得更加清晰了—当那个人，被他盯着看的那个男人，忽然抬眼扫了他的方向。

鸣人立即感觉自己的脸上发起烧来。那眼神有如实质从他的脸颊舔拭过去—但这根本不可能是真的，对方在这种光线环境下，要看到舞台下的情况几乎不可能。但鸣人的喉咙立刻发干了，裤子变紧了。他无意识地舔了舔自己的下唇。

操。

这不是真的。鸣人在震惊的同时又一次和那视线相交了—他被那深邃的眼睛吸住了，物理意义上的吸住了，鉴于他像是麻痹了一样一步也挪不动，接着他就看到那个黑发的男人以一个相当魅惑的方式盯着他的同时探出舌尖在上唇缓慢到极致地舔了过去，舔过他那性感的嘴唇的每一寸轮廓。鸣人又忍不住吞了吞口水。

鸣人直觉他是在盯着自己，尽管周围人群极度拥挤，隔着他不远就有成群的女孩子们在配合着音乐走向高潮尖叫，但他试图挪开一点视线，让自己去盯着那炫目的彩灯，但直到转回来的时候，他依然可以感觉到黑发的男人的视线停留在自己身上—那中间甚至浮现出了某种挑衅似的笑意。那让鸣人感到恼火—他的闪避像是被那男人嘲笑了，但更多的还是不受控制的悸动。鸣人与对方隔着舞台遥遥对视着，更加燥热的感觉也随之而来。

他忍不住抓过途径旁边的侍者盘子上的一杯不知道是什么，但那至少带着冰块，于是一口吞尽。他付了钱，把玻璃杯丢在桌上。但那种燥热非但没有缓解，反而变得更加汹涌。鸣人又去看台上，这会儿对方已经开始弹起键盘，并没有再看他了。鸣人决定在自己彻底热到窒息之前，出去透透气。

鸣人从Live House的出口出来时天色已经完全黑下来了。他根本不记得自己进去待了多久，只记得在他被对方吸引中间，音乐换了一首又一首。他插着裤子口袋倚在路边的人行道栏杆上。他不想离开这，但也并不知道待在这会有什么。他明天还有课，也许回去做做准备是个好主意。但是他没有动。直到一阵嘈杂的人群声朝街道这边涌来。

鸣人必须承认他现在的好奇心已经旺盛到了极点。他迫切地想知道那个男人是谁，想知道他的样子，想知道他的声音，想知道他的一切—他不曾对什么人有这种感觉，鸣人甚至无法形容自己的这种感觉。他又重新从入口逆着人流走了进去。但他只是刚走进去，走进那漆黑的Livehouse，只剩下彩色的激光束还在晃动的房间，还没来得及反应就被一只伸过来的手拧着不得不前胸抵在墙上。

"你他妈—"

鸣人冲口而出的暴怒被一个敏感的动作截断了—因为他感觉自己的后背被某个人用炽热的前胸挤在墙壁上，而有个湿热的东西从他的耳背上舐过。

舌头。

鸣人脑海里立刻浮现出黑发男人舔嘴唇的一幕。

"如果知道你是个彻底的变态，我就不会回来问你的名字了。"他咬牙切齿道，声音有点发抖，里面有他极力掩饰的兴奋，但鸣人更加想要掩饰的是他发硬的分身，他甚至内心有点感谢这昏暗的光线，不至于立刻暴露他或许也是什么变态。

"为什么我会觉得你喜欢这种变态呢？"说着对方又重复了那个动作，更加用力，甚至还咬了咬鸣人的耳垂，一个挑逗的讯号。

鸣人不自觉地抖了抖—他没有看，他没有靠视线确认，只是听到了这个声音—低沉磁性的男声，他就确定了是那个人。他口吻里的嘲讽和他在舞台上看他的视线如出一辙。

但鸣人不想轻易认输，他故作轻松，甚至学着对方的语气嘲讽回去："所以现在是你在表达喜欢我了—还贴心地考虑到了我会喜欢什么？"

"我没有想，"对方炽热的鼻息就洒在鸣人的耳后，乃至脖子—因为对方似乎低下了点头，吻了吻鸣人的后颈和靠近脖子的肩膀部分，"我不需要想，我感受到了。你的视线，太明显了，以至于让人烦躁。"

对方继续说着，每断一句中间就会更加用力的吮吻或者舔舐鸣人的脖子、T恤领口露出来的肩膀、他的耳后以及耳垂。鸣人强忍着想要挣脱开伸手去调整自己裤子的欲望，他非常想要这么做，但对方不断刺激他的敏感的皮肤的动作，又令他无法自已的从喉间滚出一声呻吟—他想要更多，想要被抚摸，想要被亲吻，某种无名的悸动令他甚至动了动胯和对方贴得更紧了。

对方鼻腔里发出的一声嗤笑。鸣人立刻耳朵烧红起来。他做了以后才意识到自己这么做了，那非常羞耻，但他绷紧的臀部能够感受到对方也明显地硬了，性器隔着裤子抵在他的屁股上。

他知道了自己想要什么。

他低哑地嘶嘶道，"…那是让你这么做的原因吗？因为我的视线？它表达了什么？"

对方闻言立刻将他扳着的他的手扭了个方向，紧紧地扣在墙上—像是在回答他的问题般，鸣人甚至没忍住疼得叫了一声，"操！你轻点…"接着他就发现自己近乎于被对方用四肢钉在墙上，两条腿被对方一条腿分开抵着，他的分身和阴囊被对方的大腿从后面蹭到一点，鸣人又忍不住为那一点痛低呼一声，但更多的是兴奋，他非常热—更不要提某个人已经撩起他的T恤下摆用力地一边抚弄着他的后背、两肋，一边吮吻着他的脖子和颈椎，努力的四处点火。鸣人配合地偏过一点头，让对方甚至能够顺着脖子的曲线吻到他的下巴。他感觉对方的手已经来到了他的胸前，绕着他的乳头打转，时不时用力揪着，似乎不让鸣人感到痛不罢休般。但鸣人没有为此叫出来，那种疼痛只是让他硬得更厉害了，他怀疑自己的内裤根本已经湿了，他被对方解放的手自然地扣在对方的后脑上，他摸到了那翘起的发尾上变硬的发胶，他扭过头，对方像是掠夺般地毫不犹豫地吻上了他的嘴唇。

对方强硬地舌尖探入了他的口腔，鸣人伸出自己的，像努力回应着般，用和对方相似的力道吮吸着，吮着那在他脑海里留下深刻印象的嘴唇。他近乎忘我地扭过头去和对方接吻，以至于完全忽略了对方那只去解他裤子扣子的手。

"呵，你应该看看你自己现在的样子，"黑发的男人又开始嘲他，"我就知道变态让你兴奋。"

他们近乎前胸贴着后背地站着，鸣人的裤子已经被褪下去半截，T恤下摆也被撩得很高，他的性器顶着内裤撑出伞状，对方的手仍在他的前胸和腹肌滑动抚摸着，而另一只由扶着他的胯的姿势，从内裤的边缘滑了进去。虽然昏暗的光线里看不清，但鸣人能够感觉到自己有多少炽热的皮肤裸露在空气中，他知道对方的手已经套在他的分身上挤压着，内裤带也逐渐随着他们律动的身体向大腿滑了下去，卡在半截。鸣人用力喘息一声—因为他的屁股已经可以直接地蹭到对方裤子的皮质表面以及那从下面突出的分身。他应该感到非常羞耻，但他甚至一秒也没有想会不会被别人看到。

他的确为此兴奋不已。为对方抚摸他的方式，为对方因为情欲而暗哑的嗓音，为他们激烈得像是快要断气的亲吻，以及为对方的阴茎因为他而硬起的事实…非常多，他从黑发男人接收到了非常多的讯息，甚至空气里飘散的气味和身周的热度都在提示着对方有多想要他。

这件事本身就让鸣人快要射了。

"…那你是要操我，还是不要？"鸣人呛道，得到对方一个近乎于脏话一样的"操"回应，接着又狠狠地吻着他的唇。鸣人感觉对方正在一边吻一边耸动着胯部，和他的律动在一起，抚摸他的腹肌那只手短暂地离开了一下。与此同时，鸣人反手摸到对方的背后，以及扣了一只手在对方的颈部，不让对方离开太久般扭头持续不断地吻着对方，吮着对方的舌尖。鸣人感到黑发男人的手回到了他的胯部—而他的股缝已经能够蹭到对方的阴茎前端—为那湿热的感觉而忍不住低吟一声。他的屁股被对方提起很高的角度，鸣人不得已向墙面趴去，他感觉自己的臀瓣被用力地分开，接着就被一个炽热的硬物顶了进来。

"操…"

他忍着头皮都要炸裂的痛，他的大腿像筛糠般发着抖，手指下意识地扣紧墙上的砖缝，但对方的动作异常迅速而没有给他太多时间品尝那痛觉，接着感受到的热胀立刻让鸣人大声呻吟出来。

"啊…好胀…不要…"

"你认真的？"对方扶着他的胯完全没有放松，反而更加努力地向他体内挤进来一点，鸣人几乎就要窒息了，喘气中间甚至短暂停下来，全身发着抖，接着他因为对方猛烈地冲刺而大声叫了起来。

"操…你…慢…啊…啊哈…"

"慢？"

黑发男人就像是故意般，附和着他的抱怨真的缓慢了下去。鸣人则是更加用力地扣住墙皮。他摇着头，因为慢比快要更加磨人，他忍耐住了半声哭腔，因为对方研磨他前列腺的方式令他难耐，另外半声则完全和呻吟一起从鼻腔中滚了出去。

"…你混、蛋…"

他的评价几乎立刻让对方嗤笑起来，鸣人感觉到那体内的热楔也随之震颤了一下，接着对方俯下身来，和他的身体又贴在了一起。黑发的男人基本衣着齐整，那带着铆钉的皮夹克表面蹭在鸣人因为发热出汗的背部，鸣人咕哝一声，被对方半强迫地扳过头接吻，那感觉好到令鸣人没有注意对方又缓缓地加速律动起来。

他扶着对方的侧脸，他仍能嗅到那皮肤表面因为化妆品而散发出来的诱人的香味。那闻起来就像是女孩，但那并不意味着他把对方当成了女孩—毕竟那凶狠的一根正在他的体内穿刺着，几乎像是要从他的喉咙里顶出来了一样。鸣人大腿一阵阵地痉挛—他快要射了，但周遭的近乎沸腾的空气和绵延不断的舌吻只让他为这燥热的悸动而不住地战栗，他像是快要在对方的怀里融化了，唯一的一点力气仅够他维持自己的身体不会滑到地上。对方就像是察觉到了这一点，慢下来，将他重新抵在墙壁上。性器在他的屁股里滑出又进入，鸣人几乎为那可以在脑海里形成画面的景象又呻吟了一声。他几乎被对方撞得脚尖离地，他的身体被用力托着，他的屁股不得不用力撅着，他汗湿的脖子被那根作弄人的舌头舔过—鸣人为那细腻的触感忍不住仰起头，弓起背朝墙壁射了出去。

"你真的很喜欢我舔你，嗯？"

那可恶的声音还在嘲笑着他，鸣人却因为太过眩晕而说不出什么话反驳，对方仍在以一定的频率进出，那让他刚刚高潮的敏感的身体忍不住发着抖，他发出一点近乎哭泣的声音，才又断断续续道："…那是说、嘲讽、也会让、你兴奋、吗？你话、多到我、都差点、萎了…"

"那可不是什么刚刚尖叫着射出来的人应该说的话。"

"变态…"

鸣人哑着嗓子道。他从对方的手掌下挣脱出来，对方的分身也自然地滑了出去—他又咕哝了一声，转过身来，跪在他凌乱的挂在腿上的裤子上，将对方接近高潮的分身含在嘴里。

"…操！"

听到对方发出的那个发哑的感叹词，鸣人近乎挑衅地抬起眼皮扫了他一眼。他现在稍稍适应昏暗的眼睛已经能够看到对方的表情—远不是他声音里伪装出来的那种自若，生理性的泪水闪着光，而汗液从他的脸颊滑下来悬在下巴上。鸣人看到对方看着他吸他的分身的样子，满意地听到那磁性的低音也开始变得支离破碎—鸣人来回运动他的头部，对方已经伸出两手扣在他的后脑上，随着鸣人吮吸的频率而手指用力绞住他的头发。他已经尝到了一些那腥膻的味道，他的手指从对方的髋骨向上，去摸那衣服下面的身体，揉捏抚摸着对方坚硬的小腹和腹肌，他甚至更加努力地让对方的前端抵到他的喉咙—不能说那感觉有多好，鸣人险些干呕出来，但当他听到对方明显粗重地喘息和明显变大的呻吟时，他觉得这一切都很值得—他又继续这么做着，直到他的舌头感受到对方的快要接近顶点的震颤—他抚在对方大腿内侧的另只手能够感受到那下面的肌肉正阵阵发紧，他又用力吸了一下，被那一冲而出的煽情的液体刺激着喉咙，毫无自觉地吞咽了好几下。

"你真他妈紧…"

鸣人终于听到了对方彻底沙哑的声音—尽管那依然让他觉得该死的性感，但他终于不是一开始那样掌控一切了。他站起身去和对方亲吻。他被对方又一次掼到了墙面上—这热烈的反应立刻让他笑了起来。

"你是在说上面还是下面？"鸣人玩笑道，接着又像是不在乎对方的答案般继续吮着对方的下唇和舌尖。

"两者都是。"对方偷到一个空隙说道，"你想象不出来…你在台下盯着我的时候，我就已经硬了。我想上你，我想把你掼到墙上狠狠操你，想要得太厉害以至于提前结束了今天的表演。"

"你说真的？"鸣人笑意更深了，他们的嘴唇仍抵在一起，"难怪我出去没多久就结束了。"

"今天大概是我的幸运日—你真的是为了问我的名字才回来的？"对方几乎是故意这样问的，鸣人意识到了，因为他的手恶作剧地捏了捏他眼下软下去的分身。

"你在期待什么答案呢？"鸣人说着让他们的身体再度贴紧了一些，他的乳头甚至可以蹭到对方胸前的铆钉，他压低嗓音，"我并不是Gay。"

对方咬了他的鼻尖一下，"你说的这句话几乎没有意义—你早就硬了，而且是在我真的对你做了什么之前。而且你还求着我操你、"

"嘿！我可没求你、"鸣人没忍住反驳道。

"你没有开口，"对方显得格外笃定，懒洋洋道，"但你的眼神告诉我了，你的身体也很诚实。你记得你自己的屁股都干了什么吗？我得说，你的屁股是我所知的最性感的屁股了。"

想要反驳点什么的鸣人最后只张了张嘴，道："…混蛋。"

对方则嚣张地又吻了吻他的嘴唇。

"我叫宇智波佐助，如果这是你想要的。我还可以告诉你我的电话号码，就算你不想要也没关系。"

鸣人嗤嗤笑道，"究竟—从什么时候你开始捆绑销售自己了？我以为你至少有个上面有两只手数不过来名字的Waiting List。"

对方挑眉，像是认真思考了一下，才道，"从我遇到你开始？"

Side Fic 1 End


	7. Chapter 21

鸣人在佐助的舌尖尝到了晚餐时那杯青梅酒的甜味。在他印象中佐助是不喜欢吃甜的东西的，但现在这味道却依然那么甜—佐助或许喝了不止一杯。佐助吮着他的下唇，用着微微令人麻痹的力道，鸣人抚着佐助的脖子后面，时而随着接吻的节奏增加一点力量，让他们贴得更近或者稍远。

"好、唔…"

鸣人想要退开一点，却被佐助阻止了。鸣人几乎不得不捏住佐助的下巴，才能让两个人不要像接吻鱼一样亲个不停。

"怎么？"佐助不耐烦地问，像是一点也不希望停下来。

"再亲下去我们又要开始做了。"鸣人说着，确信自己脸上还带着刚刚高潮过后的红润。

"那是什么问题吗？"

"拜托…佐助…我还要…工作…明天周一…你记得？我是…老师。"鸣人断断续续地解释，全是因为这中间佐助仍然不停地在吻他。

"你在说我们应该玩角色扮演吗。我喜欢这个主意。"

鸣人没忍住给了佐助一下。他从床上爬起来，跳下地去穿内裤。佐助看了他一会儿，确定他不是在说笑。

"所以你是打算留下你欲火焚身的男朋友回去睡觉，你认真的？"

"我不是那个晚上才开始工作的人好吗。醒醒，佐助？"鸣人一边说着，一边将从裤腿里伸出自己的脚，接着弯腰去塞自己的另一条腿，拉上拉链系上纽扣，"再做下去我就不能确定自己明天还能坚持站着超过半个小时了。"

"我想把你塞进口袋里随身携带—告诉我为什么你需要上班。"佐助丧丧地感叹，"而且你真的是个责任感过于强的男人了，我得说，究竟为什么不能让你的学生们上自习？"

鸣人忍笑，"我以为你会说让鹿丸替我上课。你的这个建议倒是没有那么离谱—虽然答案依然是不。我喜欢我的工作。就像你喜欢你的。我相当确定如果我真的为了和你鬼混而抛弃自己的责任，你很快就会抛弃我了。"

鸣人已经开始系衬衫的扣子了，他仍穿着佐助借给他的那件，然后套上帽衫，把领子整理好。

"这不是'鬼混'。我是你的男朋友，和我做爱不叫'鬼混'，就算我知道你在表达什么，不代表我不会因此而受伤。我现在觉得拔屌无情的那个人是你了—我这算是遭报应了吗。"佐助半心半意地抱怨，鸣人则在穿好衣服后弯腰去和佐助接了个悠长的吻。

"原谅我，佐助。"

佐助翻了翻眼睛，也从床上起身，随便抓过一件衬衫披上，送鸣人到玄关去。他在鸣人穿鞋时，抱臂靠在琉璃台边上看他，"在你走前我需要确定一件事—我不需要和你预约才能和你做爱吧？"

鉴于他已经穿上了鞋，没办法走过去揍死或者掐死佐助，鸣人只好选择用一个相对温柔的白眼回应这个问句："我不是MB—你个混蛋。"

"没办法，你让我感到困惑。"佐助耸了耸肩，"而且我还硬着，我能说什么。"他说着又朝鸣人顶了顶胯，示意腿间的家伙。

"过来这儿，"鸣人朝佐助摊开手，在佐助赤着脚走近他时捏了捏那仍在"作恶"的家伙，"你有我的钥匙，我也有你的。如果你想见我，只要穿过这扇门再进到那扇门就可以了。你可以明早就过去找我吃早餐。我只是不能再做下去了。"

"如果你想要，你可以和我一起住。我又不是精虫上脑就不管不顾的色魔，你依然可以在我旁边睡觉，就像昨天晚上那样。"佐助建议道。

鸣人为了这个提议而停下来，因为玄关的高差而仰头仔细打量佐助的神色。他发现佐助是真的在期望着他们能够更进一步，他几乎立刻微笑起来，"现在你是在邀请我同居吗？"

"如果'同居'这个词对你过于正式的话，也可以把它称作'共享空间'，"佐助道，加快的语速显示出他有些紧张—鸣人发现佐助的情绪开始越来越容易被察觉了，"不过，我的确是在提出邀请。你不需要现在就回答我，毕竟你的租房合同到期还有一段时间。如果你想要的话，我们也许可以一起去找更大的地方住，毕竟这里的户型两个人住还是太紧凑了。"

鸣人因为佐助仔细的考虑而自然在脑海中出现了非常真实的生活在一起的画面，比起"同居"，他可能会更喜欢"家"这个定义。鸣人感觉自己被佐助的认真触动了。

"我会认真考虑这件事的。"鸣人咧着嘴，欢快地朝佐助点点头，"我从来没有和谁一起生活过，我很有可能会因为不知道自己该做什么而陷入恐慌。"

"我们会找到解决的办法的。"佐助微微低下头吻了吻鸣人的额头。接着立刻换了个语气，假装出倨傲的神情，像是他们刚认识时一样，"现在，漩涡，你可以滚了。"

"…你个混蛋。你总是在我很感动的下一秒让我涌起想要掐死你的冲动，光是努力克制住就很辛苦了。"鸣人忿忿不平着，开了门，走到自己那边去。他确定佐助仍看着他，但他竭力没有回头去，就听佐助在背后得意洋洋道，"那正是我的天赋。"

鸣人嗤笑着，走进自己的玄关，他们的对话在两扇门合上时戛然而止了。

鸣人仍背靠着大门站在玄关。他不记得自己走进来多久了，但他不想动弹。他不想承认—明明知道佐助和自己只是一墙之隔，但他还是会感到一阵低落。身上到处都充满了佐助的味道，为了抵抗着这种预期中的短暂分离，他甚至没有问就穿走了佐助的衣服。但他自己的房间里，即使是过晒后依然透着寂寞的凛冽，他想过不了多久他身上佐助的味道就会被稀释殆尽了。

鸣人最后还是甩掉了脚上的鞋，去给自己煮了奶茶喝—他想也许喝点热的东西就不会感觉这么冷了。他想念佐助的温度，他已经希望自己可以抱着佐助睡觉了，就算坚持要回家的人是他自己。现在鸣人才意识到：那不是因为这个地方属于他所以才会被认为是"家"，那是只有他属于的地方才能称为"家"。

而他属于佐助，就像佐助属于他一样。佐助才是真正的"家"。

鸣人在那之后并没有做太多事。他抱着马克杯随便搜索了一下电视频道，试图找点什么出来分心，但那些狗血的剧情也不再有趣了。他看了一阵探索频道，然后关掉电视去洗澡，一边洗还在一边回忆佐助的香波的味道，最后他连头发也没有擦干就倒在了床上，嗅着那变得陌生的气味，强行让自己进入梦乡。

鸣人感觉有人在抚摸他的后背，沿着脖子到蝴蝶骨往下，摸索到腰椎甚至更靠下的位置。那力道和温度令他感到舒服得呻吟出来。鸣人觉得自己在做梦，朦朦胧胧看不真切，直到他听到某个人从鼻腔里发出的一声嗤笑。听上去非常熟悉了。

"…佐助？"

鸣人从枕头里探出脑袋，眨眨眼睛。他扭过头去看，在他旁边的人正穿着那件深蓝色的家居服，盘膝坐着，拖着腮看他。鸣人迷迷糊糊地微笑起来，他翻过身，"早上好，佐助。我的闹钟还没有响，你起的好早。"

"因为我一整晚几乎都没睡。"

虽然听佐助这样说，鸣人几乎没在那张俊美无俦的脸上发现任何一点疲劳。佐助打量着他，鸣人也回应着对方的视线，他发现佐助不知为何很开心，虽然没有真的笑，但注视着他的神情里透着愉悦，"你很开心，为了什么？"

佐助则避而不答，"你的头发乱糟糟的，像鸟窝一样。你是不是湿着头发就睡了。"

说着他就朝鸣人坐得近了一些，坐在鸣人两腿之间，手从鸣人的睡衣下摆伸了进去，沿着鸣人的腹肌轮廓向上，逐渐加重抚摸的力道。在佐助的指尖划过他的乳晕和乳头时，鸣人不可遏制地仰起头发出一声低吟，身体就像是求索更多而弓起背主动迎了上去。鸣人不自觉地挺起腰，在佐助身体两侧曲起膝盖，他的分身自然地抽痛起来。佐助的手则在他的肋骨两侧挤压着，将他的衣服推了上去，接着开始使用他的嘴唇和舌头，从那里继续向上吮吻到鸣人的脖子和耳侧。鸣人的手指从那泛着健康光泽的发丝中穿梭着，时而温柔地按摩着，时而暗示着佐助施加力道。随着佐助的抚摸和亲吻，鸣人发出更多叹息和呻吟，前一晚的那些无所适从都通通被眼下这些细腻温暖的感受卷走了。

佐助在察觉到他已经射了以后俯下身来和他接吻。

"早，鸣人，今天也要请多指教了。"唇分时，佐助才懒洋洋地如此道。

鸣人走进学校时还有十几分钟才开始早自习。他先是给桌上的水仙换了水，施肥，然后确认了下午开会的材料都准备齐全。早上没有课的时间可以用来准备周四和周五的教案，中午过后则需要提前一点去实验室准备材料。桌板下面，爸爸妈妈在照片里朝他微笑着，鸣人也微笑起来—为了早晨醒来以后的一切，以及佐助最后说要在他下班后来接他。他想或许这里也应该放上佐助的照片，这样他就不需要太过分神去想像佐助现在在做什么了。

因为他已经在想了。

吃早饭时虽然在聊天，但可以察觉到佐助一夜没睡的困倦，鸣人想他或许在他走了以后就去睡觉了。他不想现在就给对方发消息，以免打搅他休息。鸣人一边想着星期日早上醒来时看到的佐助睡着的模样，一边带着轻松愉悦的心情，让自己专注于课本上的内容。

哦这可有点蠢—他低头在看见玻璃板上面映出的自己的傻笑的表情时，竭力收敛了一下。一只手从旁边伸了出来，敲了敲他的玻璃板，好引起他的注意。

"你适当控制一下自己那粉红色的气场—小野老师已经在偷偷问我你是不是恋爱了。"

鹿丸说着掏了掏耳朵，领带松松的打着，一脸颓废，像是又完全一夜没睡一样。

鸣人闻言脸红了一点，"我听手鞠说你昨天回家了。"

"嗯，爷爷的心脏病发作，所以老爸回乡下了。"

"不要紧吧？你如果需要和我换课，我随时可以。"

"小樱帮忙安排了床位，必要的话就接来治病。暂时还轮不到我管。不过老人家很固执，不想离开自己生活了一辈子的地方。井野和我说了昨天的事，她已经回家了。"

鹿丸说着，停下来看了看他—虽然依然是那副没睡醒的样子，鸣人一脸莫名，"怎么了？"

"…没什么。"鹿丸像是打算说什么，最后又无所谓地挠了挠后脑勺，置鸣人的追问于不顾，夹着教案趿拉着脚步去上课了。

接下来就算鸣人在午休时追问着，鹿丸也依然是那副懒散的样子，嘴却很严，半个字也没有透露。鸣人沮丧地放弃了，把自己碗里的饭扫光。和鹿丸并肩离开餐厅前，他收到两条信息，一个是来自手鞠的，另一个是佐助的。鸣人先是点开手鞠的看了眼，就知道了鹿丸是怎么回事。

—[我猜鹿丸那家伙肯定觉得和你就免了所以什么都没说，但我还是要说谢谢你，鸣人，为了我爱罗的事。]

鸣人回了个鬼脸表情。接着点开佐助的。鸣人刚看了一眼就笑了起来。

—[你是不是偷偷对我的手表做了什么。它为什么走得这么慢。]

—[我受宠若惊。]

鸣人回道，佐助几乎是秒回了：

—[为什么？]

—[因为你居然这么想我。]

鸣人回完，没有收到佐助立刻回复的消息。鹿丸在他前面不远处冲他摇头，像是看不惯他和佐助这样黏黏糊糊的，鸣人不好意思的咧嘴笑，跟了上去。等他回到办公室，才再度收到了佐助的消息。

—[如果我说是，你会给我什么奖励吗？]

—[你想要什么？]

—[记得我告诉过你我的性幻想吗？]

"靠…"鸣人几乎为佐助的直接而脸红起来。他下意识地看了看周围，确定没有人发现他不自然的反应，才吞了吞口水，回复了佐助的消息。

—[乖乖等我下班、]

他犹豫了一下，或许还带点异样地兴奋，才又补充了一句：

—[我会对它做你想要我做的一切。]

如果不是佐助发来消息，鸣人或许还不会有那么清晰的感觉。他现在度日如年。他坐在会议室后排，摆弄着手机—那之后他就没再收到佐助的消息。鹿丸在他旁边低着头，已然在教学主任滔滔不绝的讲话中睡了过去。鸣人望着窗外紫红色的火烧云发了会呆，把手机摆到一边，假装在认真记笔记的样子，实际上则是对着笔记本的横线想象一会儿佐助见到自己的时候会是什么样子，他们会说什么，做什么，以及晚上他们一起会有什么安排—很可能佐助会需要工作。鸣人于是就转而思考如果佐助在工作，他会不会也像这样想念他—他很有可能都没办法待在佐助旁边，因为他随时都有可能想要和佐助说话。但他依然会想要待在佐助那儿。前一晚睡前的感受太过糟糕，鸣人已经开始后悔坚持要回自己的床上睡觉了。

鸣人和其他老师打招呼离开前还收到了佐助说已经到了门口的消息。他一边往大门走，一边微笑已经逐渐浮现在脸上。

然而笑容在看到大门对面的佐助和佐助身边的人时蓦地僵住了。

"你打算这样和一个普通的国中生物老师玩到什么时候？"鸣人听见那个年长的男人这样说道。他几乎立刻为那语气里的漠然感觉到了忐忑。

接着他就听佐助以那充满戒备的口吻回道："我和鸣人的事不关你的事。我不明白你明明什么都知道，这么问究竟有什么意义。"

年长的男人闻言露出嘲讽的神情，鸣人几乎觉得佐助的那种相似的神情就是继承于此，"我只是不敢相信你能一蠢再蠢，总犯和过去一样的错。"

"你可以停下那自以为是的判断了吗鼬，我和鸣人的事不叫'错'。如果只是因为和你想的不一样就叫'错误'和'愚蠢'的话，那这世界上至少有一半的人该去自杀了。"

佐助脸上的勉强和故作姿态让鸣人感到了刺痛，他立刻走上前去，"佐助。"

佐助没有看向他，但让鸣人好过一点的是，他立刻伸出手和他的牵在一起，鸣人伸出另只手碰了碰佐助，见佐助冰冷的眼神里没有任何一丝要给他介绍的意思，鸣人只好自己与宇智波鼬简单地打了招呼。

"上次失礼了。我是漩涡鸣人，是佐助的男朋友。"

他几乎看到年长的宇智波在他说出"男朋友"时流露出的讥嘲的神情，"你有最近的检查记录吗？"

鸣人几乎还没反应过来对方在指什么，就听佐助突然提升了音量，几乎像暴烈的雄狮一样道："你怎么能、鸣人甚至都没有和任何人交往过！我才是那个到处找人419的人—你搞搞清楚？你非要这样反复用这个伤害我身边的人吗—看在父母亲的份上？！"

"等你真形销骨立裹着报纸死在马路边，你看你身边的人还有哪个会来施舍你一眼。"

宇智波鼬在走之前最后瞥了鸣人一眼。鸣人不知道对方在表达着什么意思，却被那语句中所暗示的残酷感到了从心底透出的寒意。佐助拉着他的手抖的不成样子，胸腔随着激动的情绪起伏着。鸣人不知道自己还能说什么，他朝佐助靠过去，揽住他另一侧的肩膀，把自己的下巴放到佐助的肩头，额头轻轻摩挲着佐助因为愤怒而发烫的耳朵。佐助向他歪过头，抱着鸣人揽着他的手臂。两个人在逐渐暗下去的天色中站了许久。

直到感觉佐助稍稍冷静下来了，鸣人才道："佐助，我们回家吧。"

（待续）


	8. Chapter 22

准备晚饭和吃饭的过程中间都异常的安静。鸣人看得出佐助不想讲话，甚至他的脸上也没有什么情绪波动。他似乎完全沉浸在了某个世界里，而那个地方鸣人一点也没有办法靠近。洗碗时，佐助在旁边低着头，非常漫不经心地将盘子上的水擦干。

"你晚上工作吗？"

鸣人在淙淙的水流声中问道。佐助茫然地朝他眨了下眼睛，才反应过来。

"…嗯。"

鸣人立刻抓住佐助的手，"你知道我们迟早都要谈这件事吧。"他的口吻几近严肃。

"嘿，白痴，你把盘子又弄湿了，"佐助避重就轻地抽回手，他说着拧起眉头，"谈什么？和谁谈？只是谈谈根本解决不了问题。我不会主动找上门去把自己的心情搞糟。"

鸣人叹了口气，"佐助，他是你的家人。"

佐助闻言讥讽地勾起嘴角，鸣人已经预感到他将要说出什么让他不会高兴的话了。

"那为什么你从来没想过要去找自来也？你那么想他。况且他很有名，要联系到他是再简单不过的事了，为什么你不去做，漩涡？你恨他吗？想让他为你内疚？还是说他不是你的家人？"

鸣人放下洗到一半的碗，水槽里由此发出一声巨响。佐助刻意的讥嘲的表情仍僵在脸上。鸣人低着头深吸了口气。或许就是这一刻，他意识到他有着和佐助相似的痛苦和伤心。

鸣人想他可以忍受这个。

在鸣人试图让自己冷静下来时，佐助将手上的盘子甩到了一边，他用低到听不出语气的声音对鸣人说："我还是先回去好了。"鸣人却下意识的抓住了他。

"别…"鸣人低着头，把额头抵在佐助肩膀上，"如果这样能让你好过一点的话，你说什么都可以。我能承受。只是禁止在这种时候留下我一个人，你答应过的，记得吗？"

佐助的僵硬没有持续很久。片刻后，他叹了口气，肩膀松弛下来，摸到抓在自己衣服上的鸣人的手。鸣人凑上前去抱住对方，手臂环在佐助腰上，他仍然低着头，额头轻轻蹭着佐助颈侧。两个人半晌都没有说话。

"我曾经很骄傲鼬是我哥哥。"

在他们周围的空气仿佛都沉淀下去以后，佐助才缓缓开口。

"学校里的同学因为这个都非常羡慕我。他们每天都会来问各种各样有关鼬的事情，因为鼬在其他的家长—尤其是那些曾经是我父母朋友的长辈口中—是完美无缺的。他从来没有出过任何错，任何事情想要做就可以做到，还可以做得很完美。他成年的那一天就已经正式继承了宇智波家族的一切，我还在上国小，印象中就在不停地听周围人称赞他。"

鸣人认真仔细的听着，他没有开口，也没有做任何动作影响佐助的思绪。

"但他并没有因为这样就疏忽了我。他几乎教了我一切，一切我想要知道的，想要得到的，他都能帮我解决。作为哥哥，他也是完美的。我不知道他是怎么做到的，我十五岁的时候还在想着做完作业以后要把Xbox的游戏刷完，他十五岁的时候已经准备好开始读大学了。"

"可能这也是种负担—我的整个学生生涯都是在和鼬的比较中度过的，直到我选择了和鼬完全不同的专业。每次我取得了很好的成绩，不论是考试，还是剑道，还是其他什么比赛，每次被赞赏的时候都会和鼬并列在一起，因为我是弟弟，所以这是我'应该'做到的，而不是我用努力换来的。没人真的认可我。我有段时间因为这样甚至疏远了鼬，我感觉自己时刻在他的阴影里。后来我发现这样做没有意义，我仍然姓'宇智波'，我还是宇智波鼬的弟弟，没人会真的正视我，所以我最后选择让自己不在乎这些事，不在乎那些该死的别人究竟怎么说。我依然是成绩最好的学生，但我同时也变成了一个自大的混蛋，不和任何人接触。"

鸣人听到这吻了吻佐助的颈侧。他迫切地希望做点什么让佐助好过一点，但他觉得无论他做什么可能都是徒劳—佐助的伤口太深了，他需要时间来愈合。

"鸣人，你可能并没有过这种感觉…"佐助扭过头来看他的眼神脆弱易逝，"一部分的我非常恨他，恨他为什么会是我的哥哥，甚至到了恨不得他消失的程度。一部分的我非常爱他，因为我们失去父母以后，他给我了所有的关心和帮助，甚至我的一部分人格都是从他身上来的。我能感觉到他在我身上寄托了希望，我想过不让他失望，但这真的太难了。你是对的，鸣人，他是我的家人。但家人才是最容易让你伤心和失望的人。"

鸣人和佐助又以那样的姿势拥抱着站了很久，他们半倚着琉璃台。鸣人可以透过他们交握的手摸到佐助稳健的脉搏，几乎和他自己的可以同步。在去见佐井的时候他就已经有预感，在宇智波鼬面前的佐助可能没办法像其他事情一样坚强到去正面相对，但他还是没有料到会是这样。鸣人不知道自己还可以做什么。即使是一点点也好。

他从怀抱的姿势中退开一点，手轻轻一推跳坐到台面上，"来。"说着他将佐助拉过来，站在自己两腿之间。

他看着佐助的眼睛，"我知道如果我说我了解你的感受，你会知道我在说谎。所以我不会用那样的方式安慰你。而且我很有可能现在正感觉非常嫉妒—因为他在你心里的分量—以至于说出什么对你哥哥不利的话。我需要你先原谅我。"

佐助盯着他，像是不认识他了一样，鸣人嘴角微微上扬了一点，直到他看见佐助点点头，"我不会生气的。"

鸣人回应着，轻轻碰了碰佐助的嘴角，"我同意你哥哥是个超级大混蛋。"

没等佐助有任何反应，鸣人又继续说了下去，"但是他并不完美。"

佐助随着他的话拧起了一点眉，像是不知道他在讲什么鬼话一样，鸣人又凑过去安抚地吻了吻佐助的下巴。

"佐助，你知道我、喜欢你什么吗？"鸣人问着，耳尖有点发烫，因为他刚刚嘴边差点就滑出了那个字—他险些就说了"爱"。但佐助显然因为情绪的影响没有注意到这样的细节，"因为你看上去最坚硬的外壳下面有最柔软的心。你的心太软了佐助，而且它非常温暖，它让你懂得要怎么样去关心、在意和爱其他的人，你的朋友，以及我。我非常确定那个部分不是来自你哥哥的。因为他恰好最不擅长这个。老实说他在这方面糟透了—我从来没有见过谁爱人的方式这么笨拙。你不是拥有了一部分的他，完全不是。我知道你是怎样的男人，你向我展现的真实的自己和他截然不同。你们或许都有着聪明的头脑和优秀的外表，但我永远没办法把你们放在一起想。那些人会那样说是因为他们并不真正的了解你，不了解真正的你的内心是怎样的。他们视而不见的，正是我最珍惜的地方。"

"你其实比你哥哥要强得多，佐助。是那些缺憾让你变得更完美了。"

鸣人仔细地在浴室里清理着自己。他有点勉强的勾着手去揉自己还有些肿胀的"入口"，仿佛失禁般感受到那里有液体沿着大腿内侧淌下去。佐助原本提出要帮忙，但他严肃地拒绝了他并把他赶回屋子里去工作。

他完全没有抵抗地在琉璃台上被佐助进入了—他们当时的激烈程度显然不够时间给佐助戴套，但鸣人完全没有介意这一点。不如说在听过佐助讲的那些事以后，他迫切地需要感受到佐助的存在—而佐助也的确这样做了，还在他被扯得凌乱不堪的领口处印下了数不清的吻痕—不出意外，他可以在厨房的地板上找到两颗脱线迸出的衬衫的扣子。如果不是抓住了佐助的脖子和肩膀，他或许整个人都要被猛烈的冲撞得倾倒在岛式的琉璃台面上—他记得自己的腰和臀部最后根本彻底就悬空在了台面之外。鸣人只记得自己最后被插射在了佐助衣服的下摆上，留下了洇湿的痕迹，然后就是和佐助一个接一个的以令人窒息的方式深深的接吻。鸣人在镜子里检视自己的其他部位：他的乳头被咬得肿大了一圈，泛着异常的红色，还有牙印残留在那附近的皮肤上，他的两肋还有佐助配合穿刺的频率用力扣住留下来的深红泛青的指印。鸣人想他当时应该觉得非常痛，但这些地方现在只是火辣辣的，甚至不小心蹭过时还敏感得令他又有些硬了。

他没有这样深切的被佐助需索过，而鸣人意识到自己非常渴望这个—他渴望着被佐助渴望的感觉。他在花洒下思考着自己是不是有那么一刻也希望能够替代宇智波鼬，完全的被佐助依赖着，所以才会这样的喜欢对方，以至于想要说出那句话来束缚佐助。但转念他又发现，早在知道这样的佐助以前他就已经在喜欢他了，而且佐助更经常的会令他感觉恼火和烦躁而不是失控和挫败。他不会希望佐助成为一个什么样子，他喜欢就是现在这样的佐助。他可以照顾好自己，佐助也是，只是他们凑巧喜欢上了照顾对方的感觉。

这样想着鸣人对自己露出一个微笑。这个结论给了他一种奇妙的信心，他们会克服宇智波鼬的这个问题的。

鸣人没有意识到自己不小心在佐助的沙发上睡着了。他原本在分别和牙以及小樱发着消息。牙在和他聊志乃家的事，小樱则是因为周末太忙，好不容易空闲下来，就开始追问起有关佐助的一切。他醒过来是因为感觉到了佐助碰了碰他的额头和脸颊。那感觉有点冰凉。

"你可以去床上睡的，我还要工作很久。"

"唔…"鸣人迷迷糊糊地应道，"我猜是你敲键盘的声音催眠了我。现在几点了？"他说着爬起来一点。

"一点四十。"佐助递了杯水给他喝，鸣人接了过来，感觉佐助的手正放在他的后背隔着一层纯棉的衣料缓和地抚摸着，"而且。"他听佐助顿了顿道，"你的睡脸在旁边对我的注意力的摧残是恐怖级别的，我几乎每五分钟就要停下来看你一眼，每十分钟就要努力阻止自己起身过来。"

鸣人闻言笑了起来，"酷刑哈？真高兴，睡着的我依然是不可抗拒的。"

佐助懒懒的拍了他一下的后脑勺。

他屈膝跪坐着把水喝光，任由佐助继续抚摸他的后背，忽然又听佐助道，"你的手机刚刚响了一阵。"

"哦，"鸣人抓过不知道什么时候掉在地上的手机看，在他睡着以后的将近三个小时里，小樱连着给他发了五条长句，三条在追问和佐助相处的细节，还有两条是关于他问的健康检查的事情，牙则是在他回复的最后一条消息之后又回了一个问他如果佐助出轨了他要怎么办，见他没有回复，于是就打了个电话。

牙从来不问这种以"如果"开头的莫名其妙的句子。鸣人皱着眉想一下对方是不是在和他开玩笑。接着他把和牙的聊天记录给佐助看。

"他为什么忽然问这个？"鸣人问佐助。

佐助接过手机从下往上扫了一遍，又递回给他，"显然，要不是油女出轨了，要不就是他未来有可能会有这样的发展，比如找代孕。他可能只是不想和说得太仔细，毕竟不是什么令人愉快的事情。"

佐助说得甚为笃定。鸣人想了想他对代孕的了解，伦理学上的确会有这种困境。他不敢相信他们真的最终需要用这样的方式解决父母的问题。他想如果要通过代孕的方式生自己的小孩，也至少要出于自己的意愿，不然生下来的小孩也不会幸福的。

"我给牙回个电话。"鸣人说着从沙发上起身，朝阳台走去。

第二天上班伊始，鹿丸就找上门来。

前一晚上的事还没从他的心头过去，早上出门时他甚至都没有认真和佐助接吻，就草率地碰了一下就走掉了。但鸣人完全不觉得他自己说得哪里有问题，但最后的结果是他和牙在电话里大吵了一架，而佐助也只说是他太不冷静了。鸣人仍旧忿忿难平，连带着看到鹿丸的脸色也是一黑到底。

"怎么了？"鹿丸则是一脸"你又惹了什么麻烦的"表情看着他。

"如果你是打算来说服我向牙低头的，就干脆别开口。"鸣人生气道。

鹿丸则翻了翻眼睛，"你在说这句话以前，先告诉我发生了什么可以吗？"

鸣人盯着鹿丸，他几乎下一秒就被鹿丸的莫名其妙的神情逗笑了，"真稀奇。我为什么以前总觉得我的事你总是什么都知道。"

鹿丸则掏了掏耳朵，抱臂半靠坐在他的办公桌边缘，"可能是因为你总派我当代理人的缘故？"

鸣人怔住了，他从没有从这个角度看过自己的过去的经历。他隐约有种奇妙的感觉。他对我爱罗的观察终于有了一些真实的体会。他以前从来不会正面的和自己的任何一个朋友起冲突，或许那不是因为他的脾气真的很好，而是因为他没有真的进入角色。

"牙说志乃的爸爸妈妈最后让了步，即使志乃不结婚也可以，条件是他们要有小孩。"鸣人简单的解释道，"牙说他同意了。我在电话里把他骂了一顿。"

鹿丸理解地点点头，但鸣人不确定鹿丸是理解他生气的原因还是理解牙同意和屈服的理由。

见鹿丸没有吭声，鸣人歪了歪头，"你不打算说点什么吗？"

鹿丸从鼻腔里发出一声，像是在思考什么，鸣人不理解他在表达什么意思，接着就听鹿丸道，"你还记得志乃去北海道出差，要明天才回来吧？"

鸣人愣了两秒："…哦。"

该死。

哦天—他完全搞错了牙的意思。他只是因为自己孤儿的经历而愤怒于牙这样不负责任的家长行径，但他完全忽略了牙根本没有在做决定—看在都是同性情侣的份上，牙只是在和他分享他的想法。佐助说得没错—他的确太不冷静了。

鹿丸见他安静下来，也没有再说什么。他最后耸了耸肩道，"本来不是要和你说这个的。但为了完成任务，就算时机不够好我还是得搞定这件事。"说着他递给鸣人一个信封，鸣人接过来看到了我爱罗公司的标志，"虽然写的是企业酒会，不过这个比较内部，是手鞠他们的周年庆，时间是在三周后的周五晚上。请柬上写了你和宇智波的名字，你们可以一起来。不如说，我希望你们能来。"

鸣人抬头，确定他在鹿丸的神色中看到了些许的不自然，但是是那种愉快的带点害羞的不自然。

"我希望我订婚的现场有你在。"

（待续）


	9. Chapter 23

鸣人在收到佐助发来消息说让他带披萨和可乐回来时根本没有多想，他回到家门口，用钥匙开了佐助那边门时，听到里面相当嘈杂—绝对不止佐助一个人，等大门被他拉开的时候他立刻就辨认出来了。

是牙和丁次。

"我得说，这真的相当酷了！我一直都很想单刷一下《冒险者》的剧情，这个世界设定真太帅了！"

"你记得我和你说过的16年的时候他们出过一个新的资料片，他们把内容扩充了一下，现在那些像火山口的地下入口也可以使用了，有个驯龙的片段超炫，你还可以试试收集龙鳞的路线，据攻略说会有彩蛋在后面。"

鸣人还没有说"我回来了"，佐助就发现他了，从地上爬起来接过他手上的东西。

"你没告诉我牙会来…"鸣人揪住佐助的袖子，小声地凑在他耳边道。因为前一晚的事，他觉得现在面对牙还很紧张。他甚至没想好要怎么解释和道歉。

佐助挑眉，"我没有吗？不过这也不是什么问题吧，只是上次答应丁次要请他来玩游戏，正好他今天有空，丁次就叫牙一起来了。"

"你是故意的。"鸣人咬牙切齿道。

鸣人几乎肯定佐助是故意的—就算他脸上透着无辜的"我不明白你在说什么"的神情—他是故意在这种时候叫丁次来，顺便可能还提了一句就让牙也跟来了。鸣人翻了翻眼睛，脱掉自己的鞋子，心里想着晚点再和佐助算账，有点紧张地和丁次以及牙打招呼。

"嘿，你们来了。"

丁次的反应很正常，"鸣人，你回来了，你要加入我们吗？"

牙则是瞟了他一眼，什么都没说，又重新和丁次玩了起来。佐助去取了杯子过来—可能还把披萨放进烤箱里设定好加热的程序—给他们分了饮料，他看见牙对佐助说了"谢啦"，

鸣人没忍住叹了口气。

"牙，你可以给我两分钟吗。"

丁次露出了完全不知道他们在说什么的表情，不过好在这时佐助加入了游戏，他只是看了看牙又看了看鸣人，就又点了"开始"；佐助似乎完全没有听到鸣人说了什么一样的坐了下来，拿起他自己的手柄点了"开始"，但鸣人在他的侧脸上看到了若有似无的笑—那种让鸣人很想掐死他的表情；牙则是又抬头看了他一下，从地板上起身，"你们先玩。"

他们一前一后到了阳台上，落地窗在背后被拉上。鸣人深吸了一口气。他想这句话应该没那么困难说出来，但它就是停在嘴边，迟迟没有落下来。

"哥们，我要提醒你，你只有一分半钟了。"

牙假装皱眉看了看自己手腕上根本没有的手表，那样子立刻让鸣人笑了起来，"少来，我吸一口气的时间并没有那么久。"他顿了顿，终于觉得这样说并没有那么困难了，于是认真道，"我很抱歉。我昨天完全反应过度了，我并没有仔细听你真正在讲什么，我不应该对你说那些话—我…是个糟糕的朋友。"

牙点点头，"我同意。作为朋友，你的表现相当糟了—当然不是说你以前就不糟…但我想，这至少说明了家庭关系对你而言真的是个相当严肃而敏感的话题。"

鸣人抿了抿嘴，"你知道的，我一向羡慕你有个姐姐—即使她每天都把她的脏衣服往你床上丢，还会到处讲你的糗事。"

牙听了忍不住笑了起来，"哦天，别提醒我这件事。自从搬出来以后，我终于可以不用再被她的丝袜'荼毒'了。那简直是我童年的阴影。"

鸣人闻言勾了勾嘴角，"我感觉你好像提到了什么你以前没有讲过的故事。那是什么有关'那方面'的提示吗？"

牙一脸不敢相信："究竟是你的男朋友把你带坏了还是你原来就是这样—我真不敢相信你是那个一直被佐井嘲笑'小处男'的漩涡鸣人。说真的，佐助究竟对你做了什么？"

"我确定你不会想知道细节的，所以我不会说。"鸣人得意地朝对方龇牙笑—他注意到了牙会叫佐助的名字这件事，这同时让他感到了高兴和一点点…嫉妒。

看到牙露出一个"我是真的震惊了"的表情，鸣人对自己的幽默感感到了十分的满意，他将目光转移到他一开始就留意到的牙手臂上绑着的绷带，星期六的早晨还没有。

"那是怎么回事？"鸣人用下巴示意道。

"哦这个…"牙说着，挠了挠后脑勺，"我猜是我工作的时候因为昨天的事分心了，所以被一条急需注意力的拉布拉多咬了一口。"

鸣人几乎立刻感到了内疚："对不起，牙，我真的…"

"别担心，我原谅你了，好吗？这件事经过这道门我们就直接忘记吧。我想志乃明天回来以后我们会再想办法的—只要不是世界末日，一切都有办法。"

"那你会再告诉我吗，不论发生什么？"鸣人期待地看着对方，"我发誓我绝对不会再发神经了—"

"当然。"牙过来勾住他的脖子，"而且我要和你说，你的男朋友绝对是个天才。老实说他叫我来的时候我其实还在生气，但他告诉我你不会忍耐超过一句话的时间就会和我道歉了。"牙说着还有点得意地瞥了他一眼，"你真的没有。"

现在鸣人有点不知道是该感谢佐助的体贴，还是应该过去把他弄死。

—也许还是弄死他好了。

他们回去以后就加入了游戏。在鸣人坐下来以前佐助意味深长地又看了他一眼。他威胁地朝佐助眯了眯眼睛，示意待会再说，然后就加入了战局。打组队的感觉让鸣人好过多了，因为他毕竟不那么擅长这些，他只是享受和大家一起玩的感觉。他们玩到饿了就停下来开始吃披萨，牙几乎是立刻就开始嘲笑他："鸣人，在你回来之前佐助给我们看了你玩《上古卷轴》的记录，那真的太烂了。"

鸣人则是难以置信地瞪佐助。佐助耸耸肩，偷笑道，"我忍不住就这么做了。"

"别怪你的男朋友，"牙洋洋得意地朝他摆了摆手，"我们来了以后就先玩的那个，只能说你的记录在系统里留存的位置太靠后了，我们不需要特地找就能看得见。"

"谢谢你们，现在我感觉好多了。"鸣人讽刺地说着，翻了个白眼。佐助立刻靠过来给了他一个油乎乎的吻，牙和丁次不约而同地吹了声口哨。鸣人在佐助退开的时候脸红了一点，"你怎么能脸不红心不跳的就这么做了！既偷窥狂和跟踪狂以后，现在是暴露狂了吗？"

佐助举了举他拿着披萨的手，"我的手有点忙，不然我会遵从井野的建议优先拍拍你的头。"

佐助说完看戏中的牙和丁次发出了几乎是喝彩一样的声音，鸣人感觉更窘迫了—他狠狠地咬了披萨一口，试图把他啃的东西当成是佐助的脖子。丁次则是在这时提起了鹿丸的事。

"你回去之前到我那拿一下请柬，鹿丸和你说了吧？"

牙对他点点头，"老实说我觉得还是很梦幻，我是说，他们也太快了吧？他们才认识多久，有四个月吗？"

佐助用询问的眼神看了鸣人一眼，歪了歪头，他才想起装在挎包里的信封。

"哦！鹿丸今早和我说的，他要订婚了，打算请我们一起去。我后来去上课了，就没有给你发消息。"

"鹿丸一向这样，"丁次道，"我其实还想过他会不会因为嫌麻烦就懒得结婚了。"

"不，"鸣人忽然道，他神秘地笑笑，"我听说鹿丸见手鞠第一面就求婚了。"

"什么？！"

他满意的看到其他人惊诧的表情。佐助虽然没有像牙那样叫出声，但看得出眼神里也有诧异一闪而过，接着就是某种近乎于进入思考一样的神情，最后是了然和平静。他猜佐助已经知道了他说的是真的以及他是怎么知道的。

"不可能吧！鸣人，你听谁说的？"牙追问着，"我敢保证绝对不是井野，不然她肯定会告诉所有人。那是你们搬家聚会那天聊的话题吗？志乃后来一个字都没提。"

鸣人几乎对志乃的信守承诺感到了深深的感激，"我决定看在志乃的份上告诉你，我们那天谈的不是这个，是后来手鞠直接告诉我的。"

牙的下巴几乎掉到了地上。看丁次的样子，他进食速度明显变慢了，多少说明了鹿丸一点也没有透露给他—鸣人也觉得如果是鹿丸他绝对不会把自己的事直接讲出来的。佐助已经吃完了自己的那份，托着腮看他得意的样子，嘴角勾着。鸣人几乎为他这个放松的样子感到了心醉。

他们后来又闲聊了一阵，吃光了所有的食物，牙和丁次回去了，走前还帮他们带走了包括披萨盒在内的第二天的可燃垃圾。鸣人送他们上了电梯，摆摆手，就掉头回去佐助那里。

"你要工作了吗？"因为他看到佐助在整理地面和桌子。

"唔，再晚一点。"佐助说着坐在椅子上，朝他撅了撅嘴，那表情立刻就让鸣人捧腹笑了起来，"在那之前，我确信某人还欠我一个奖励。"

"你指哪个？"鸣人假装无辜的反问被他故意压低了一些，显得更像是个引诱，"不过，我的确想为你刚刚做的'好事'而奖励你。"

说着他先低下头捧着佐助的脸吻了下去，披萨的黑胡椒味还可以在彼此的嘴里尝到。鸣人在刚一触即佐助的嘴唇就探出舌尖扫过对方的牙齿内侧，然后用力吸着佐助的舌头，并在佐助要开始吸他的嘴唇时退出来一点，咬了咬佐助的下唇。

"你想要我跪在你面前吗？"鸣人几乎贴着佐助的嘴唇说道，他余光中可以瞥见佐助的喉结动了动，他没发出声音，而是缓慢地点了点头。鸣人为佐助坦诚而直接的反应而小小微笑了一下。

他拉着佐助的T恤下摆跪在了地板上，有意地将佐助往椅子外扯了扯，他松手的时候衣服由于弹性收缩而卷到了上面去，露出了佐助的一部分腹肌以及挂在髋骨上的牛仔裤边缘。鸣人伸手将衣服下摆推得更高，他一边这样做着，一边在佐助两腿间倾身过去吮吻对方的腹肌，以及逐渐暴露出来的胸肌，一寸一寸，间或用点力道咬下去。他探出舌头去挑逗佐助的乳头，他可以感觉到那周围立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩，而佐助的乳头立刻就硬了起来，鸣人不能为这反应更加满意了，他在手滑到佐助的手臂的同时，侧过头去啃啮另外一边的淡色的乳头。接着他手从两肋又滑了下去，来到佐助的裤子边缘。

他没有立刻去解纽扣和拉链，而是一边仰着头吮吻着佐助的锁骨和脖子，一边伸手在那附近逡巡。他的手指已经伸到了裤子的内侧，内裤的下面，他有意用指尖去扫那附近的毛发，感受佐助一下一下发硬的小腹。

佐助没有做任何动作，他甚至都没有发出太多声音，但鸣人依然能察觉到他在逐渐进入状态：他的呼吸在他头顶上开始变得粗重，他抓着椅子扶手的手臂正因为鸣人的动作偶尔收紧或放松。鸣人低头隔着粗糙的布料吻了吻那下面逐渐在变化的佐助的分身，接着手臂绕到佐助后腰，推着他朝自己靠得更近。他埋头在佐助的纽扣边缘甚至更靠下的位置上重重的的吮吻了一下，立刻就听到了头顶上佐助从鼻腔逸出了一声低吟。

鸣人用牙咬开了那里，咬开了纽扣，在一点点咬着拉链将那里褪开。他现在相信自己是的确很喜欢用咬的了，因为那会让他有种掌控的感觉。佐助的内裤已经有一点洇湿了，鸣人揉着佐助的后腰，更靠下的地方，几乎是臀部上方，他的舌尖隔着内裤薄薄的一层，和那湿掉的一块抵在一起—佐助的喘息声蓦地断了一下，接着就被他唇舌同时用力吸的一下引得瑟缩着哼出一声。

"你…真的…是在奖励我…而不是在惩…罚我吗鸣人…我现在是…真的硬得…发疼了哦操！"

鸣人为佐助那最后的感叹词而轻笑了一下。听到佐助那断断续续的喘息声，鸣人想他也许真的是在折磨佐助了。但谁叫这个混蛋总是料事如神还总在他的朋友面前嘲笑他，他至少应该得到一点教训。

虽然他这么想着，托在佐助背后的手却示意他抬起一点屁股，鸣人趁那一点缝隙一边用唇舌挤压着佐助的性器前端的凹陷，一边用力扯下了佐助的裤子，让他停在佐助膝盖以上的位置，连同佐助的内裤一起。

胀成紫红色的阴茎几乎是跳着出现在鸣人眼前，看到这景象，鸣人也几乎下意识地吞了吞口水。不能说他没有见过男性的生殖器，但此刻看上去却很不一样。鸣人一直就没搞明白为什么佐助的一切总是看上去那么性感，不论他做什么都能让他感到内心的悸动，就连他的分身也是，光是看到鸣人就立刻硬了。他觉得这是他见过的最漂亮的性器了，鸣人想着，张开嘴向下含了进去。

佐助立刻就发出了一声低沉的呻吟，连带着他深重的喘息，鸣人的舌头卷成筒状，缓慢地抬头的同时用力挤压那前端，他的鼻尖靠得很近以至于可以感受到佐助兴奋起来的同时那里发出的煽情的气味，和平时的清爽或凛冽完全不同，而是浓郁的特殊的气息。佐助的气味中传递出来的渴望的讯息让他更加卖力地收缩自己唇舌，让佐助不由自主地将手放在他后脑上，示意他渴求他加快频率。

佐助的喘息开始变得断断续续的，时重时轻，鸣人能够感受到在他竭力让他更加深入的同时，佐助的大腿几乎立即痉挛了一下，他一边加快着滑动的速度一边听到佐助在上面发出的喘息声中渐渐开始嗡鸣和哭腔。鸣人开始能够尝到那由前端淌出的液体的味道，他一边运动着头部，一边空出一只控制佐助胯部运动的手，沿着口腔含不进去的部分的青筋下滑到囊袋，随着节奏按揉那靠后的会阴的位置。佐助为他的动作又从椅子里滑出来一点—他几乎以半卧的姿势窝在椅子里，臀部半脱离了座位，放在地板上的脚时而为了鸣人的吞含而踮起一些，时而又放下去，用点力夹着鸣人的腿。

现在佐助已经彻底的将两只手放在鸣人的后脑上，但鸣人不确定他真的还知道要控制什么。鸣人下巴已经开始发酸了，但他没有真的在意，不如说反而收缩起腮帮让佐助呻吟和喘息变得更加混乱和明显。佐助偶尔会完全抬起他的大腿来蹭鸣人的耳朵，偶尔则又重重的落下去，使椅子发出嘎吱的声响。但他们没有一个人注意到这点杂音：佐助显然已经接近高潮了，而鸣人则用指尖轻轻划过囊袋确认了这一点。

"你想射在我的脸上吗？"

鸣人的这一句几乎因为含着佐助而模糊不清，但这似乎并不妨碍佐助理解他的意思，因为他在下一秒尝到更加浓重腥膻味道的同时被佐助捧着脸推了出去。

鸣人下意识地闭了下眼睛，再睁开的时候，他确定自己的嘴唇和脸颊上有什么东西正缓缓淌过，当然有更多星星点点的痕迹落在了佐助脚下的地板上，被鸣人褪到半截的裤子上，以及鸣人的衣服上。鸣人舔了舔唇，他看到佐助胸膛剧烈的起伏着，着迷地盯着他，眼中还带着点随快感而来的晶莹的水光，嘴唇为了换气而微张着，从鸣人角度甚至能看见他的舌尖抵在上颚。

等他像是稍微从那高潮中回过神来了，他立刻抓着鸣人的前襟将鸣人从地上拖起来趴在他身上和鸣人接吻，鸣人不得已单腿半跪在佐助的大腿上，而佐助甚至都没有分神给那痛感一秒，而是专注于和鸣人深入地接吻，还是鸣人反应过来才将他的左腿膝盖挪到佐助两腿之间的空隙。鸣人一边吻一边被又被佐助推了起来，佐助一边吻他一边不甚在意的将他自己的裤子从腿上踢到一边去，接着把鸣人推挤到背靠墙面，用力地一把拽下了鸣人穿着的不管是什么。

"颜射真的这么让你兴奋吗？"鸣人开着玩笑，不出意料到发现他自己的声音也低沉而嘶哑。

就见这次是佐助跪了下去，朝着鸣人已经立起来的分身勾了勾嘴角，"我只是决定再奖励自己一次。"

（待续）


	10. Chapter 24

他们最后还是结束在了床上。高潮过后，佐助仍持续不断地吻着他的后背，从肩膀到肩胛骨再到脊椎，令鸣人抱着枕头仰起头不由自主的发出舒服的呻吟声。等佐助起身下床去穿衣服时，鸣人仍趴在那里看着对方的每一个动作和每一点神情。佐助没有直接看他，但显然知道他在毫不掩饰地打量着—因为那"可恶"的嘴角又在持续地上扬着，就像是在对鸣人说"我知道，我就是这么好看"。

"你会跟我去吧？"鸣人懒懒地问。

"当然，"佐助套上帽衫以后又俯下身来吻了吻他的额头，揉了揉他凌乱而汗湿的头发，"我会安排好时间。一会儿洗完澡，你自己找衣服穿？我确定你会想要继续探索我的衣橱的。"

等佐助走出了卧室，虚掩着那扇门，鸣人盯着那里看了一阵，才意识到刚刚的对话里，他完全都没有说出"鹿丸的订婚仪式"这后半句，佐助就知道他在讲什么了。这感觉真的非常好，鸣人想起他以前看他的朋友们在和自己的恋人相处中间的那些互动，那些事现在正自然而然地发生在他和佐助身上，默契就像是某种无嗅的气味流淌在空气里。鸣人翻了个身，盯着天花板回想，如果不是遇到了佐助，他不会想到有天这些事会真的发生在自己身上。知道佐助如此了解自己的念头已经从最开始的"丧失安全感"到现在的"就应该是这样才对"，如果不是真的记得他还为此而彻底崩溃过，鸣人会觉得他和佐助已经生活在一起很久了。

躺够了时间，他从床上爬起来。床单周围到处都被他们的体液搞得皱巴巴乱糟糟的，鸣人忍不住笑了一下，决定至少帮佐助收拾收拾—最起码丢到洗衣机里面去。他抱着床单走进浴室里，佐助的洗衣机却比他想象得要复杂得多—他原本以为只要将洗衣液倒进某个地方然后设定好模式启动就可以，但是看到一面光可鉴人的钢琴黑的操作面板上面映出他自己傻呆呆的脸，他甚至都不知道该从那里让它亮起来或者有点反应。

鸣人迟疑了一下。他不想立刻去打扰佐助—当然不是因为他觉得自己会被佐助嘲笑才这么做的，而是佐助在工作中，而他并不想用这种小事去骚扰他。所以鸣人尝试着先自己搞搞清楚。他确定那上面写的既不是英文也不是日文，他想他可能需要自己的手机，于是他又回到了卧室里。

但那屏幕上显示的来信让他有些困惑。他不认识那个号码，但内容却能看明白。结尾的署名是"宇智波鼬"，这让鸣人的思绪彻底的脱离开有关洗衣机的一切事。他犹豫了一下，回复了邮件。

"你现在要出去？"佐助有点诧异地看他。

鸣人点点头，他揪着帽衫垂下来的绳扣—他这次穿的是佐助的一件海军蓝的拉链帽衫和一条灰白的带破洞的牛仔裤，手指无意识地绕来绕去，"可能是鹿丸有什么事想找我谈谈，婚前恐惧之类的，所以我去见见他。"

佐助抬了抬眉，鸣人几乎以为佐助就要拆穿他了，就见下一秒他只是耸了耸肩，"结束的时候如果超市还开着，顺便带点食物和日用品回来吧？我一会儿给你发清单。"

"好。"鸣人暗自松了一口气，愉快道，"我很快就回来。"

鸣人下楼的时候还在猜测佐助究竟有没有发现他的异样—他多少为此感到忐忑。但当宇智波鼬在消息里说要对佐助保密时，鸣人很快就理解了为什么并决定这么做。他并不那么想反复地让佐助像昨天那样流露出那种崩溃的表情，也许是他的保护欲亦或者是独占欲在作祟，但他真的不喜欢佐助总是深陷于过去的痛苦的样子。

而且，他最终还是会把这一切都告诉佐助的，他并不喜欢这种对佐助保密的感觉。鸣人想着，走过两个街区，拐进了一家叫做"Family Album"的咖啡厅。

宇智波鼬已经在那儿了，坐在角落里一张安静的桌子旁边，神情自若地呷了一口他的咖啡。鸣人没有什么机会仔细打量这位年长的宇智波，但光是远远看去，那眉宇间的神韵就已经让他感到了熟悉：那是佐助相当经常会流露出来的神色，某种一切尽在掌握的神秘和自持。他在见宇智波鼬第一面的时候就已经发现对方的身高应该比他和佐助都要更高一点—毕竟他和佐助的身高相差不超过一公分，而他需要微微仰头才能和对方对视。

但至少坐下来要好多了，那种身高带来的压迫感没有那么明显。

"希望没有让你等很久。"

鸣人一边说着，一边点了杯热巧。他对服务员小声地道谢并微笑了一下，才又转回来和宇智波鼬对视。而在这期间，对方只是打量着他—甚至可以说是"研究"着他，并没有发出任何类似于打招呼的声音。

鸣人则在这毫不遮掩的注视下有些无端地紧张。一部分的原因可能是他真的不擅长和长得好看的人对视太久—就连和佐助也是过了一阵子以后才习惯了让自己不会紧张或者脸红，另一部分的原因是他觉得宇智波鼬或许会不可预测地说出一些让他感到难堪的话，他不确定自己真的能够控制好自己的情绪，尤其是昨晚和牙的事让他清晰地意识到了，"家人"这个词就是他的底线。

除此之外，鸣人多少对宇智波鼬也会感到一些好奇。他确信佐助的强烈对家人—对宇智波鼬—的感觉并不会凭空而来，在某些不为人知的角落里，说不定宇智波鼬也曾经为佐助付出过同样强烈的感情。和佐助的关系让他了解到，如果不是对方真的对你有很深的感情，你不可能感受到那些悸动和冲击，这种感觉永远都是相互的，当然前提是，那真的是你们彼此对对方有"爱"。

他不想承认这个，但鸣人相信宇智波鼬一派冷酷的表面下，对佐助的爱不会比自己少。

所以他没有再等宇智波鼬开口，就道："我可以问吗？为什么你要那么做？既然你那么害怕失去佐助，为什么要用这种方法把他用力推出去？"

"那不是你希望看到的吗？"宇智波讽刺道。

"当然不是！"鸣人不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，"我为什么希望看到佐助因为你的事情不停的折磨自己？我希望他能快乐，我希望他能幸福，佐助是我知道的最好的人，而那是他应该得到的东西。虽然我非常不喜欢你对他做的那些事—抱歉我这么直截了当的说了—但在我知道的有关的佐助的一切里，如果没有你的支持和帮助，他根本不会真正的高兴起来。我讨厌这个结论，但这是事实。"

鸣人的巧克力这时被送了上来，他低头吸了一口，没有等宇智波鼬说什么，又继续讲了下去："还有，如果你坚持要了解我的身体健康状况，我们会定期去做检查。"

"那是你自己擅自决定的，还是你要求佐助去做的？我相当确定佐助并不会主动这么要求。"宇智波鼬脸上几乎没有什么波动，除了那微微挑起的眉梢。

鸣人皱眉摇头，"不。我并不替佐助做决定。为什么我要那么做？佐助是个成年人，他是个独立的人，他可以做自己的决定，选择自己想要的任何东西。我所做的事就是和他谈了谈，可能还有小樱从旁的专业提示和建议。虽然我隐约感觉到了…但你是真的觉得佐助不能照顾好自己吗？他甚至自己去美帝找了工作，离开日本至少四年的时间，更何况他本就比大多数的同龄人都要优秀得多。我相当确信就算没有我的'要求'佐助也能存活下来，而且还能活得非常好。"

宇智波鼬沉默了下去。鸣人也没有再继续说话。他想对方也许需要时间消化一下，于是又低头默默喝着自己的热巧。过了一会儿，他听到宇智波鼬开口道：

"你没有见过我们父母刚刚过世时的佐助—他还非常小，也非常脆弱。他小时候很爱哭，但那之后我却没见他再掉过眼泪。那以前他相当喜欢追在我身后问问题，让我教他很多事，那之后他就不再那么做了，变成了一个相当安静乖巧的小孩，顺从着那时候照顾我们的表叔的一切安排。或许这部分记忆连佐助自己也没有了，但我的印象非常深刻。因为是这样的佐助让我下决心要保护他，让他不再受伤害，我希望能把过世的双亲不能给他的一切都给他。要照顾好他的念头支持着我到现在。他几乎就是我的全世界。"

鸣人为这平静的描述不由自主地屏住呼吸。他几乎完全被宇智波鼬叙述中的这种紧密的联结而轻易地感动了。虽然他知道他不应该这么容易就被打动—但他就是没办法。内心深处他甚至渴望自己也能拥有这些。

"我习惯于安排好一切。获得继承权时我已经替佐助计划好了一切他可能遇到的事情的解决的方案，他可以轻易的做到我可以做到的一切，甚至比我更好。我不希望他再度感到无助，但在那之后事情却变得不像我预期的那样。佐助相当叛逆—我以为是因为青春期的原因，甚至默认了这种反抗和疏远，但那之后他的变化更加明显。是我的放任让他走上了'歧途'。"

"—那不叫'歧途'！别管那个叫'歧途'。"鸣人忍不住反驳道，甚至为此提高了一点音量。他心里的那只愤怒的气球又随着对方的描述而逐渐膨胀起来，他险些就要朝宇智波鼬说出了那件事—说出佐助拜他朋友所赐遭受的恐惧和挫折，但鸣人想佐助不会愿意他说出去的。于是他最后只是意识到这里是在哪里以后，沉下声音道："你只是因为佐助走了另外一条而不是你规划好的路而感觉很挫败而已。那并不是佐助的错误！"

"你知道他都做了什么吗？他—"

"如果你打算说佐助在惶恐和伤心之下为了激怒你引起你的正视到处找数不清的陌生人发泄的话，就省省。那个部分我知道。"鸣人回答得相当强硬，他的下巴甚至收紧了一些。

宇智波鼬则是为他的坚强的信念感到了一丝惊讶，认真地盯着他看了一会儿，明白他完全知道自己在说什么，才缓缓点头—语气里之前那些讽刺和尖刻不知不觉间消失了，"你知道这件事并不在我的预期之内。不过，我想这说明了很多问题了。"

"任何一个人在佐助的那种情况下，都没办法比他做得更好了…我猜。"鸣人也随之缓和了自己的语气，"你本该支持他的。你们是彼此唯一的家人。"

"至少他现在有你了。"

鸣人几乎立刻就为宇智波鼬这个表述而勾起一点嘴角—他为什么这么容易就会有一次被年长的宇智波打动。他的表情随之放松了一些。鸣人完全没有犹豫地点点头，"我会在他身边的。他有我全部的支持。"

他们在这之后又沉默地对坐了一会儿。那并不真的令他尴尬，因为他的脑海中有个小小的佐助正在跑来跑去，而他正在试图勾勒出在很久以前，在佐助见到他以前，他可能的样子。鸣人小口小口地把杯子里的饮料喝光。他想他的判断没有错，面前的男人的确深爱的他的弟弟，只是他用错了方法。

"我承认，第一次见你的时候，我就觉得你很不一样了。"

过了一会儿，宇智波鼬提起了这个令鸣人尴尬的话题。鸣人强行让自己不要回忆自己那时候究竟毫无理智地朝对方吼了什么东西，耸了耸肩，随口调侃着，"所以，这次不是什么普通的国立生物老师了？"

"你是。也不是。"宇智波鼬甚至为此柔和了一点表情，鸣人承认他没预期过对方会流露出这样的神情，那甚至让他感觉到了一点温暖，"我从没见过佐助为了谁像那天那样朝我大吼。他甚至很少在吵架中间高声讲话。但那天为了从我面前保护你，他出现了从没有过的反应，他正面的反抗了我。我想你的确一点也不普通，至少对佐助而言，你的意义比我想象的要重得多。"

鸣人提着购物袋上楼时，脑海里仍在不断回放宇智波鼬最后说的话，他在那一刻迫切地想念佐助，更迫切地想要去拥抱和亲吻他。他从电梯里冲出来，打开门，甩下鞋子和袋子，甚至连门也没有管，几乎是用扑的猛地从背后隔着椅背抱住了还没来得及和他打招呼的佐助。他抬起佐助的下巴，低下头去吻他，也不管佐助在做什么，用尽力气地卷着佐助的舌头，吮吻他的嘴唇和舌尖，甚至用力到他们的牙齿也互相磕到一点。鸣人离开那让他痴狂的嘴唇，喘息着，又轻轻地凑上去重新吻了一下。

"嘿，你现在是在扮演蜘蛛侠吗？"[1]

佐助虽然在调侃着，眼中也确实有着对他的吻的莫名其妙和对他的激动的神情的好奇。

鸣人摇摇头，竭尽全力不让自己把有关宇智波鼬的事情讲出来。他退开一点，佐助旋转椅子正面朝向他。鸣人只是有种感觉，某种冲动，亦或者是直觉。他注视着佐助的眼睛，星辰绽放在他的眼底，鸣人没有分神去数那中间究竟还藏有什么秘密宇宙，他只是以纯粹而激动的心情看着他，某句话在他的嘴边呼之欲出。

"我爱你。"

鸣人看到佐助的眼睛直接地睁大了—那或许是非常难得一见的情形了，他又再度缓慢地靠向他，曲膝在椅子上，捧着他的脸，倾身向佐助低下头去。鸣人在他们嘴唇贴到不能更近地时候，用力地深吸了口气，非常轻柔地呼在佐助的嘴唇上，低声重复了那句话—佐助的手扶在他的腰上，令他感到安全的轻抚着。接着鸣人自然地闭上了眼睛，投入到那灵魂震荡引起的波澜中去了。

（待续）

注：

[1]指《蜘蛛侠》电影中著名的"蜘蛛之吻"。


	11. Chapter 25

鸣人在开门前深吸了口气。明明不是他的订婚仪式，他却显得格外紧张—大约是因为他身上的衣服。虽然平时在学校偶尔也有需要穿正装的时候，但像这样精心打理并穿上正装礼服的时候对他而言还是太少见了—最近的一次还要追溯到大学毕业典礼。他在玄关的镜子里看自己：少见的用发胶将自己的刘海推了上去，露出额头和金棕色的眉毛，香槟灰色的两扣窄领收腰西服加礼服背心，领口露出黑色的打底衬衫和亮灰色的条纹细领带，下装是同色的裤子，裤边恰到好处的落在脚面上一点，脚上是尖头黑色皮鞋。鸣人几乎觉得自己已经不是自己了。他不知道佐助看到了会是怎样的反应—有很大的概率可能会嘲笑他，小部分概率会觉得他的衣服像是偷来的。但不管是哪种，今晚的宴会都必须要到场。他最好的朋友要订婚了，他等不及要见证这一刻了。

鸣人最后确认了自己的钱包和钥匙，拧下了门把手，然后走出了玄关。他与此同时听到对面的门开了。

鸣人合上了门，看着门后面的人走出来，也在身后合上门。

他们在门口站着对视了很久—几乎是不约而同地在互相打量对方的样子。鸣人的紧张全部被转移走了，转化成了对佐助的样子的欣赏和赞叹：发型依然是佐助喜欢的那样，相当张扬地翘在后面，刘海被固定在脸侧，露出他宽而高的额头与英挺的眉型；上装穿的是靛蓝色的双扣西服，下面那颗解开着，领子则有装饰感的勾了细细的一条黑色的边，里衬的白色衬衫像是那修长的脖颈的延伸，一条黑色的细领带上还别了一颗带钻的领带夹，裤子也是同色的，款型却偏休闲的收在脚踝的位置，露出一点脚踝以及一双棕白相间的牛津鞋；佐助向他伸手时，鸣人留意到他的袖口露出一点铁黑色的机械电子表的表壳。

"我可以吻你吗？"佐助忽然走近一步，他的双手相当正式地平放在鸣人的肩上。

"说得好像你什么时候请求过我的允许一样，"鸣人假装抱怨，但嘴角已经背叛他的意志咧开了，"…好吧，就看在你这么帅的份上。"

佐助还没等他话音落下，已经吻了过来，鸣人配合地闭上了眼睛，感觉佐助有些冰凉的嘴唇全部转化成炽热的吮吻和啃啮在他的下唇上留下一丛丛火苗，他分开嘴唇让佐助进得更深，而佐助随之和他身体相贴，倾身的力道大到使他的后背抵在自己的门上。鸣人认真地回应着佐助吻里的内容—他现在已经习惯佐助用这种方式表达感情了。他一边随着吻的节奏运动着自己的头部，一边沿着佐助的后颈向上摩挲，直到摸到那被发胶固定的造型，才回过神来阻止了佐助继续下去—这个混蛋已经打算解他的扣子了。

"嘿！你不会想要我们两个光着去参加仪式吧，我就这一件衣服。"

"我是希望我们可以不去参加仪式。"佐助说着又在他的嘴唇上重重的吮吻了一下，"你穿成这个样子，我根本没心思应付别人，我想现在就把你操到哭出来。"

"这个评价倒是不在我的预期范围之内—"鸣人不能说他不高兴，他现在忍笑的样子可能已经傻到了极点，"—我以为你会说这衣服像是我偷来的。"

"它是吗？"佐助像是当真了一样，挑眉问他。

"怎么可能。"鸣人吐了个舌头，"不过我的确很久没穿过了，上一次还是毕业的时候。"

佐助假装皱眉道："告诉我，究竟为什么那时候没人和这样的你在一起？"

鸣人笑了出来，捏了捏佐助放在他肩膀上的手，"当然是因为你不在那。"

"嗯，"佐助闻言勾起了嘴角，又啄吻了他一下，"这个答案我很喜欢。"

佐助开着车走出去拐了几个岔路以后鸣人就迷失了方向，但他们并没有开导航，佐助像是很熟悉这一带似的，连单行道的方向都不会搞错。

"你确定我们没有走错方向吧…"鸣人扭头看了看刚刚经过的那个路口，他想要辨认一下那上面的标识和路名，却因为一闪即逝而没有看清，"为什么感觉你好像很熟的样子。"

"我父母的家就在那一区，现在是鼬住在那了。"佐助简短地解释道，"我以前会常回去，从美帝回来以后就搬出去到富士见住了。"

他们已经拐进了另一条更加僻静的路，鸣人被那气势恢宏的铁艺大门和那后面的雕塑喷泉吸引了，这就像是另一个世界一样，一栋栋漂亮的两层或三层的独栋别墅排列在像是丛林的松树间，平均每个都占据了五、六亩的基地面积，园艺都是精心装点过的，由旺盛的绿篱和蔷薇相互隔离开，让人轻易看不到里面的情形—但鸣人知道那沿途的银杏树都是名贵的进口种。一想到佐助原先就是在这样的地方生活，成年以后却选择搬到富士见去住—不是说富士见不好，但这里和那里是完全不同的—鸣人就有种复杂的心情。他对佐助的有钱的印象仅仅停留在他相当豪华高级的家电用具上—因为大部分时间里，佐助和他一样都去普通的超市买食材，自己做家庭料理或者后来他们一起吃，也不会特地去挑高档的餐厅或者居酒屋吃饭—最贵的那次是他们去料亭吃晚餐，但那还是因为鸣人提出要尝试和乡下不一样的食材才去的，并不是佐助的要求。他没有从其他任何日常的点滴里发现蛛丝马迹，即使听佐助讲那些家族、继承，他也没有和佐助之间产生联想，而现在眼前所见的一切让鸣人意识到，他和佐助或许真的来自不同的世界。

"你在想什么？"佐助按照指示缓缓地降低了车速，扶着自动挡的手伸过来握住了鸣人的手，"你沉默的方式让我很不习惯。"

鸣人摇摇头，"我在想…当时拒绝日向的原因。"

"'恋爱的感觉'那个？"

佐助的声音里还带点戏谑，但鸣人却没有笑，"是说，真正的原因。"

他没有去看佐助的表情，但当他说完这句话后他们中间出现了一点空白，接着就听佐助道，"知道我是有钱人家的小孩，会改变你对我的看法吗？"

"不，只是…"鸣人说不上来。

"只是？"

"我只是…觉得这很神奇—我是说我们在一起。拒绝日向时我还在想，我要达到什么样的门槛，才能和有钱人家的小孩做朋友甚至是交往。我是说，那自然就会存在很多不一样不是吗？可能兴趣爱好、价值取向都根本不一样，对方接触过的东西或许我连听都没听过—更不要提我能为对方做什么了。他会需要我什么？那并不像我们现在这样。"

"鸣人，我们其实有很多不一样的。"

鸣人扭过头去，他是被佐助少见的语气吸引了，接着就和佐助的视线相交。车子已经停下来了，铁艺的大门自动打开，佐助却迟迟没有启动车子。他伸手过来摸了摸鸣人的脸，鸣人则将那只手握在手心里。

"你记得吗？最开始，我们喜欢的东西并不一样，我们对事情的看法也不一样，我们的作息时间和工作时间不一样，我们的性格截然相反，我擅长的东西你都不熟悉，你给我讲街边上常见的大叶相思是从澳洲引进的之前，我根本连有种植物叫这个名字都不知道。但现在，虽然我无法说赞同你做的每件事，但我们会一起做很多事，我们会聊所有的事，我们会分享自己擅长的部分，从对方身上了解不熟悉的部分。"

鸣人听到佐助坦白自己没听说过大叶相思时就有笑容慢慢浮现在脸上，"对，就算是现在你依然会经常惹我生气，但那并不会改变什么。我猜我已经有点习惯你时不时就要做点什么惹我生气了。"

"我也已经习惯你时不时就会犯蠢了，比如像现在这样。"佐助补充。

"嘿！"鸣人抗议道，但他并不真的那么介意，"我只是没想到你真的是含着金汤匙出生的小少爷。"

"说起这个部分，"佐助勾了勾嘴角，"你知道我们现在要去的是砂瀑家吧。"

鸣人楞了一下，"你是说…这是我爱罗家？！"

佐助点点头，为他这个样子捏了捏他的脸，"这才是真少爷。我不是继承家业的那个。我上大学以后就没有再花过鼬的钱了。"

鸣人在震惊中慢慢点头，开始默默消化他完全不知道的我爱罗的另一面。佐助已经开车从大门进去了。目之所及是一栋三层带花园和露台的现代日式风格别墅，光是那花圃里的玫瑰就有不下五种，更不要提那棵立在庭院中央的高大的橡树，修剪整齐漂亮的小叶冬青和夹竹桃排列在道路两旁。佐助在入口门厅的台阶下面停下车，鸣人解开安全带跳下车。

我爱罗迎了上来。

"我不需要给你看请柬才能进门吧？"鸣人调侃道，虽然他的请柬就拿在手上，"你这场面吓到我了。"

我爱罗歪了歪头，"我邀请过你来体验的，记得吗？只是被你残忍的拒绝了。"

鸣人被我爱罗刻意的渲染逗笑了，"不！我拒绝的是叫你'老板'的那件事。如果你是说我可以住在这种地方，我说不定就点头了。"

"你是在暗示我们应该买栋大房子住吗，鸣人？"佐助这时候插话进来，"作为一个穷人，请允许我先研究一下预算。"

"不。"鸣人狡猾地笑笑，"我是说，我有可能会辞掉工作来这里当园艺师。"

我爱罗露出有些意外的神情，接着陷入了思考，"我没有考虑过这种可能性。"

"因为这种可能性是零，"佐助说着，揽着鸣人的肩膀强行把他带走了，"砂瀑，祝你幸福。"

他们在佣人的引领下走向宴会厅的方向时，鸣人还促狭地朝佐助挤挤眼睛道，"你又嫉妒了？"结果还没等到佐助回应，他就被一个扑面而来的拥抱惊到了。

"鸣人！真对不起我上次放了你的鸽子！"

是小樱，她穿着一身红色的斜肩连衣裙，长到膝盖上方两寸的下摆还有一些粉色蕾丝状的荷叶边点缀，白色绑带的高跟鞋让她和鸣人的鼻尖可以齐平，齐肩的樱粉色头发用发卡挽在脑后，露出碧绿的耳坠和项链。她露出一点抱歉的笑，看看鸣人，又扭头去看佐助。

"宇智波君！上次真的非常抱歉！实在是因为赶上紧急手术。"小樱朝佐助认真道，"好在鸣人已经把有关你的事都告诉我了，我想我没有什么不放心的。我叫春野樱，请多指教。"

看多了他的朋友们不正常的打招呼方式以后，见到小樱如此郑重地和佐助鞠躬，鸣人反而开始不习惯了。更不习惯的是，佐助居然也配合的鞠了躬，"请多指教，你可以叫我的名字。"

"好的，佐助君。你也可以叫我樱。"小樱微笑着点点头。

正当鸣人以为这段对话可以告一段落，却听佐助忽然说，"其实我有点庆幸你那天没出现。"

佐助刚一开口，鸣人心里就已经开始警铃大作，接着就他懒洋洋的续道，"那天等你来的时候我和鸣人亲热的时间有点久了，我们后来回到包间的时候还以为你等得不耐烦又走了。"

"嘿！你现在是在—"鸣人本打算抗议，就被小樱打断了。

"这个部分我倒是不知道，"小樱显然听明白了佐助在指什么，但表情依旧是开朗的样子，甚至带点好笑地瞥了眼鸣人，"只是别把鸣人欺负得太狠了。他发起脾气起来一时半会就收不住了。"

鸣人这回转而瞪着小樱去了，佐助则安抚地拍了拍他的头。

鸣人愤愤地控诉，"现在，你偷了我所有的朋友，严格意义上的'所有的'。"

佐助勾了勾嘴角，"我没有。"

"他没有。"小樱附和，"他是因为你在乎我们所以才这么做的。我猜要不是因为是你的朋友，这家伙估计不会多看我一眼。"

"那是因为他是个Gay，才会对你视而不见。"鸣人吐槽道，不过为了小樱的安慰脸色放晴过来（他拒绝承认他是在为佐助因为他才这么做而感到高兴），"我们现在应该做点什么吗？不知道鹿丸他们准备得怎么样了。"

"没什么好操心的，"小樱道，"鹿丸刚刚才说要去打个盹，手鞠则在楼上换衣服和化妆，井野在帮忙。他们要先进行周年庆的仪式，结束之后才会是订婚仪式。我们可以到后院去喝一杯，吃点东西，那边会显得没那么正式一些，而且订婚仪式也在那边。牙他们也在。"

他们跟着小樱从宴会厅的阳台步入后花园，鸣人又一次为精致的花园和丰富的品种而暗自惊叹。外面天色已经渐渐暗下来了，天边泛着橘红和深蓝混合的灰色，像杯精心调制的鸡尾酒，花园的草坪修剪得整整齐齐，座椅和花篮已经成排摆好，还有那白色的具有象征意义的拱门，上面被红色和白色的蔷薇缠绕着，用白色的光环勾勒出云彩的形状悬在那中间—鸣人忍不住笑着想起鹿丸以前许过的要变成一朵白云的愿望。靠近阳台这一侧有混音台和露天酒吧，以及隔着走道另一边的自助餐台。音响在放Jerry Folk的Futura—佐助的demo里出现过的，鸣人察觉时勾了勾佐助的手，得到了一个了然的颔首。

"嘿！他们来了，我们期待已久的一对新晋爱侣。看看他们如胶似漆的样子—鸣人，你上一次脱离佐助身边三十分钟以上是什么时候了？"

牙只是刚一开口，那腔调就已经让鸣人很想揍他了。偏偏佐助却还配合地勾住他的脖子，将他拉得更近，"我们就是单纯不想分开，所以你们都最好离鸣人远一点，这样对我们彼此都方便。"

"哦？"这次是佐井开口了，伴随着牙的一声口哨，他深色的眼睛里透出恶作剧的神采，"这是你们Gay Couple的常规动作还是你本人的恶趣味，我们什么时候开始用性暗示打招呼了？"

"佐井，小心点，你在拉大多数的仇恨。"志乃推了推眼镜。听到志乃这样说鸣人才发现这是真的：这里除了他和佐助之外，就是牙、志乃、佐井（井野在楼上）、小樱和李。当然，这也让他意识到了还有些人没有出现。

"丁次呢？"

鸣人偷偷问旁边的志乃时，之前对话还在继续着。在他听到志乃回答他"在小樱离开以后上楼陪鹿丸了"之后，他就彻底跟不上节奏了。

"所以这根本就是鸣人的错！"

"什么？"听到牙这么大叫以后，鸣人一脸茫然地看佐助，"什么是我的错？"

"不，"接着就听佐助在他旁边懒洋洋地反驳道，"是我把鸣人掰弯了，我坚持这一点。"

"好吧，"牙像是接受了这一点，接着说了下去，"老实说我还是不敢相信，明明这家伙以前超级喜欢小樱的。"

"嘿！"

"牙你闭嘴！"

这次有两个人抗议了—鸣人和小樱下意识地对视了一眼，接着又不约而同地去看身旁的人。鸣人去看佐助，佐助朝他眯了眯眼—你是不是该解释什么—鸣人基本知道他在说这个。他有点想笑，这情形就像是他知道手鞠追过佐助时的样子，只不过这次换佐助嫉妒了。

鸣人转回去，一边搂住了佐助的腰，一边用甜甜地假声道，"牙，你只要不要告诉我你在为我没有在高中时候就爱上你而感到伤心，我不在乎你怎么说。而且，我可能也不真的算是Gay—某种程度上，我是佐助性恋。"

"我发誓，这是你讲过的最好听的情话了。"佐助朝鸣人道，眼里带着明显的笑意，"好听到我可以完全忽略你说的前半句。"

"我们散了吧，"佐井见状道，"我感觉空气里的味道已经变了。这个鸣人已经不是我们认识的那个了。你是谁？你究竟把那个小可爱漩涡鸣人藏到哪里去了？"

"滚·蛋、我从来都不是什么'小可爱'，别学你的女朋友讲话，混蛋佐井。"鸣人反驳。

"鸣人，你不能这么对他讲话，"佐助假装失落道，"我一直以为'混蛋'是你对我的昵称。"

"变态。"

"太变态了。"

"散了吧。"

"我不行了。"

"…"

看到大家都为佐助这个样子直摇头的样子，鸣人直接噗嗤一声笑了出来。佐助也在笑，勾着那让他心痒的嘴角。但让鸣人真正感到高兴的却不止是这个。他想象过无数次那种场景，也想象过究竟会是谁能够承受得住这些"坏心眼"的家伙，又是谁能够真正的融入他的朋友中间—当佐助站在这里时，鸣人意识到他已经是其中的一部分了，他既是自己最好的朋友，也是自己朋友的朋友，他那么自然而然的和所有人聊天打趣，就像是最后也是最重要的一块拼图，使这个画面变得完整而清晰了。

他们又聊了一阵就分别去取酒和食物。这会儿的背景音乐已经转成了HONNE的Good Together。鸣人稍微吃了点东西之后，就见丁次下来了，转达了要他到上楼去一下的意思。鸣人凑到佐助耳边对他讲（因为人群的另一边正爆发出一阵笑声），佐助则是问他需不需要帮忙。

"我猜只要一会儿就好。"他笑着摇摇头，独自回到屋子里。

上楼的时候，鸣人对停下来等他经过的佣人微笑点头，对方则是在他经过面前时微微欠身致意。他来到丁次告诉他的左手第二间房门时，先是敲了敲，接着就听鹿丸在里面道，"你直接进来吧。"

鸣人推门走进去。里面比他想象得要混乱一些，衣服堆得到处都是，桌上的烟灰缸已经接近半满了，鸣人不由得露出一点笑—他猜刚刚鹿丸说要打盹只是个借口，他根本一点也睡不着。接着他就看到了鹿丸的样子。

鸣人敢说他绝对没有哪一天看过鹿丸穿得这么整齐—整齐得都不像他平时的气质了：鹿丸穿的是和式礼服，黑色的纹付羽织袴，上装五纹黑羽织领口交叠，露出下面白色襦袢的领边，头发拢得一丝不乱，显得格外精神，罩衣胸口还有鸣人从没见过的纹样。

"那是家纹吗？"鸣人好奇道。

"老爸问了老家的人，家里老人送来的礼服让我穿。"鹿丸解释着，想要挠头又不想把头发搞乱的别扭样子，转而抓过床头柜的烟盒，捏了捏，取了烟出来，想了想又放了回去。

鸣人看鹿丸这个样子—他从没见过的样子，缓缓微笑道，"我不知道自己是不是该庆幸自己不会有这么一天—我想如果真的有的话，我可能会因为太过恐慌而在走出这道门前把自己干掉。"

他开着玩笑，鹿丸却皱眉看他。鸣人急忙摆手，"呃…我不是在抱怨或者不满什么的—也许多少有点羡慕，但我很高兴看到你和手鞠能一起经历这个。她人真的很好。"

鹿丸闻言表情缓和下去，点点头，"虽然很啰嗦。"

鸣人咧嘴笑，"但至少你不会想要掐死她。"

"我不敢的，"鹿丸甚至露出一点类似哭笑不得的神情，"就连我偶尔惹她生气都不行，老妈会杀了我的，而老爸只会在旁边看着她动手。我处在生物链的底端—我已经想象出未来几十年可能的情形了。"

鸣人为鹿丸的描述而嗤笑一声，"那是因为你是个聪明的男人。手鞠说的。"

鹿丸则是带点深意的看着他，过了一会儿才道，"你也是聪明的男人，鸣人。"

"我是吗？"

"宇智波是不是没有告诉你我们那天后来谈了什么。"

鹿丸开启了一个鸣人没有料到的话题，他摇摇头，"我问的时候被他绕开了，他后来也只提到你说过我没有恋爱经验。"

"我那天问他他喜欢你什么。"

鸣人立刻脸红了一点—他感觉自己迟早应该习惯于和自己的朋友们谈论自己的感情生活。好吧，也许别习惯也可以。就听鹿丸继续说了下去：

"宇智波回我说，要是有那么容易就可以说清楚的话，他就不会喜欢你了。"

这真的是个非常"佐助"的答案了，鸣人很喜欢这个回答。

鹿丸续道："他后面又说，他从来都没有遇到像你这样的人，拥有乐观积极的精神，还能够充满善意的向别人敞开怀抱。毫不计较的付出才能赢得别人的心—对于很多人很困难的事你却很轻松地就做到了。他说他甚至觉得你是经历过很多才能轻易做到这样，才不会害怕受伤。我跟他说你没有。他不能相信。我跟他说，那就是你最聪明的地方，你从来都知道自己在做什么，你对人的感觉总是对的。"

鸣人眼眶微微有些发热，勉强地吐了吐舌头，"你夸的我都不好意思了。"但他没有哭，也没有对鹿丸说谢谢。他只是变得很有信心，因为让他充满信心的人们都在以这样或者那样的方式支持着他。他甚至想到最后嘴角渐渐上扬，"我要说这句话了，虽然显得还是早了点，不过我真的要说，鹿丸，你以后肯定是个好爸爸。"

"至少让我把这麻烦的订婚搞定再说…"鹿丸最后还是烦躁地抓起了另一支烟，点燃抽了起来，"如果知道它会是这么麻烦的话，我从一开始也许就不会动念头要结婚了。"

因为想起丁次说过一样的话，鸣人又嗤嗤笑了起来。

"不，你还是会的，因为手鞠对你而言不可抗拒。"

"你回来了。"

鸣人几乎是一回到后花园就被佐助发现了。他脑海中有个念头一闪而过，而他没有真的说出来嘲笑佐助。这里人显得少了很多，就连他们的朋友都离开了一多半，只剩下志乃和牙在吧台和佐助喝酒—哦，还有丁次，他正在自助餐台边大快朵颐。

"前厅已经开始了？"他问着，抓过佐助酒杯上的樱桃吃。

"嗯，我刚刚听说，手鞠一会儿会宣布离职的消息。"佐助看着他在旁边的高脚凳上坐下来，鸣人向调酒师招手点了Vodka&Coke，"真的？"他不能说一点也不惊讶，但想了想又觉得这的确是手鞠会做出来的事。他不会怪鹿丸刚刚没有提，因为那估计不是鹿丸参与的决定。

"不是谁都可以这么有魄力的，在家庭这一点上，我常常觉得女性的力量被低估了。"志乃隔着佐助的位置道，他啜了一口Highball里热带水果一样颜色的酒。鸣人往那边看了一眼，发现牙像是有些喝醉了一样地倚在志乃的肩膀上，并没有像往常那样兴奋的讲个不停。

鸣人悄悄对佐助耳语，"牙怎么了吗？"

"刚刚在和志乃聊他家里的事。我猜可能还是有矛盾，因为牙一直没有吭声。"

佐助的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳廓，鸣人原本还在想事情，就被那炽热的呼吸干扰并走了神。

"你这是在引诱我吗？"鸣人朝佐助坏笑。

"我需要那么做吗？"佐助勾着嘴角，干脆在鸣人的耳朵上轻轻咬了一下—鸣人立刻为之瑟缩了一点，更多的是连着腰背的麻。

"对，你不需要，你这个混蛋只要勾勾手指，我就会乖乖的走进你家的大门了—虽然我讨厌承认这个，这让我感觉自己像你的宠物。"鸣人半心半意地抱怨。这时志乃扶着牙起身说要去盥洗室醒醒酒，鸣人则拿到了自己的酒，喝了一口。他注意到佐助正一手托着腮看着他出神。

"我有那么好看吗？"鸣人忍笑，"你的眼神要把我宠坏了。"

佐助捏了捏他的脸，拉过他的手，他们十指交握放在桌面上。那有种微妙的不同，看到时比只是感受到时要更确切的知道他们之间的连结。接着就听佐助道，"你会感到后悔吗，鸣人？"

"为了什么？"

"因为我们既不能结婚，也很可能不会有小孩，像这样的经历可能永远也不会有。我们不会有Straight Couple这样的家庭关系。虽然我隐约感觉你会想要这样的生活—和我一起不会有的生活。"

鸣人没有直接回答，"那你呢？"

佐助耸了耸肩，又转而把他的指尖拢在手心里抓牢，"我想我没有像你那么在乎这个。我没怎么想过这件事，因为我不怎么喜欢小孩…也觉得Gay就是Gay，没必要刻意附会普世的价值观。我倾向于拒绝一切谄媚的动机。"

鸣人隐约明白这是佐助刚刚在和志乃聊的时候在想的事，也为佐助的观察和理解而感动，他只是忽然有点想要考验一下佐助，于是故意道：

"如果现在，我会想要和你结婚呢？想要小孩和家庭生活，你打算怎么办？"

佐助眯眼思索了一下，"法律效力的结婚在日本办不到，那会比较麻烦。可能我一时半会还不能接受有个小东西在地上跑来跑去并且为之缩减我们的性生活，我会需要你给我时间和保证。但我猜…最后我还是会妥协，并且接受那也许也不是什么坏事，说不定我还可以从你这获得什么绝赞的补偿。"

鸣人听到最后咧嘴向佐助笑起来，他重新和佐助十指扣在一起，"不。让你失望了，我恰好也对我们的性生活很满意，并不想改变它。"说着他靠近了一点亲了亲佐助的嘴角，"可能再过三四年这种念头才会浮现出来，我猜在那之前，我们会找到解决的办法的。虽然没有这些，我们拥有彼此，对吗？"

"这倒是又一次提醒了我为什么会喜欢你。"佐助也朝他微笑，微仰头吻了吻他的眉心，"我喜欢你充满信念。"

那之后不久前厅的人群开始向他们的方向涌来。人群自发地分成两堆，留出由白色的百合和玫瑰以及地灯勾勒出的甬道。鸣人伸着脖子探头，远远望见鹿丸和手鞠牵着手从那中间走出来。手鞠身穿着白色与紫罗兰点缀的振袖和服，挽着高高的发髻，留下两缕刘海勾勒脸型，精致的妆容和鲜艳的红唇使她自然成为了人群中闪耀的焦点。仪式的过程比想象中要简单得多，鸣人猜也许是鹿丸的强烈要求，他全神贯注地看着：先是我爱罗，穿着一身深红色的正装礼服，念了祝辞，接着就是鹿丸正式的求婚词，和手鞠带点泪光笑着点头接受的祝辞。他看着鹿丸缓缓将订婚戒指推到手鞠的手上，忍不住想像也许有哪一刻自己和佐助也会有这样一幕，他几乎下意识地去看佐助—原本在身边佐助却不见踪影。

他抓住了站在他附近不远处的李，"你看到佐助了吗？"

他喊得相当大声，因为鹿丸被手鞠搂住脖子接吻的瞬间，周围爆出了相当大声的欢呼和礼炮鸣放的声音，而李还是没有听得太清，鸣人又重复了一遍。

李朝花园的凉亭的方向指了指，似乎又说了什么，鸣人没办法再问，只好跳下吧台从人群中拼命挤出去，寻找佐助的踪迹。他在半截又碰到了牙和志乃，但他没有过去打搅他们—牙的样子像是在为什么而有些激动地朝志乃喊，志乃则上去抱紧对方；他看到了站在人群边缘的井野和佐井，井野穿着高腰裙的样子，肚子没有那么明显，被佐井护在怀里，以免被激动的人群撞到；他还发现了不知道什么时候来的宁次和雏田，也许是受我爱罗邀请来酒会作客；他正四处搜寻着佐助的身影，忽然被丁次叫住了。

"鸣人，你在找谁吗？"

鸣人点点头，"你有看到佐助吗？"

丁次露出一点好奇的表情，"我刚刚看到他跟着一个长得很相似的人到花园里去了。那是他哥哥吗？"

宇智波鼬也在这？鸣人先是感到了震惊，接着慢慢理解了，多半是作为我爱罗的客人来的，也可能是因为就住在这附近，顺便来见佐助。他对丁次道谢，放慢脚步，两只手插在口袋里，慢慢朝那一人多高的冬青绿幕背后走去。

鸣人想象着宇智波鼬可能会对佐助说的事—自上次面对面谈过以后，鸣人和佐助的哥哥发展为某种奇异的关系：多数时候宇智波鼬会发消息问鸣人佐助的近况—鸣人会选择性的对他讲一些事实，但也渐渐开始询问有关鸣人自己的事。他不确定这意味着什么，但他能明确感觉到佐助的状态在变得轻松起来—那或许是件好事，意味着宇智波鼬不再试图掌控着佐助的一切了。

绕过那道冬青幕墙，他已经远远看见了两个宇智波的身影。他不确定自己要不要现在就过去。佐助侧背对着他，这让他无法分辨他的情绪或者他的表情。又过了一阵，只见宇智波鼬又说了一句什么，佐助猛地将低垂的头抬起来，年长的宇智波戳了戳佐助的额头—鸣人认出那是个偶尔佐助也会对他做的手势，但他不知道佐助是从他哥哥那里学来的。那之后宇智波鼬就用下巴向佐助示意他的所在。

鸣人这时候才迈步走过去。

宇智波鼬在和他擦肩而过时甚至促狭地眨了下眼睛—鸣人从未见过对方这种表情，诧异又一次浮上心头。他走到近前，佐助红着眼睛看着他。

"我有说过吗？有时候我觉得，我们两个人中间总是得有个人表现得像个女孩。"鸣人调侃道，他的手被佐助抓了过去。

"我不是女孩—我以为你已经不需要我用身体力行的方式证明了。"佐助相当嚣张地回答道，尽管声音还带点微微有些沙哑。接着他朝鸣人靠过来，额头抵在鸣人的颈侧，"你竟然一个字也没说。亏我这么信任你，漩涡鸣人，你毁了我对你的信任。"佐助低声控诉着。鸣人却知道他不是真心的。

鸣人轻柔地梳理着佐助后脑的头发，沿着那发际线抚过，"那你会为此和我分手吗，宇智波佐助—老实说，要是因为我和你哥做了笔友而失去了我的男朋友，我会觉得很不值。"

佐助闻言嗤笑了一下，"'笔友'？那简直是我最后一个能和鼬联想在一起的词了—我都怀疑人们现在还会不会用这个词了…这真的太老土了。"

"只要不要因为太爱你的哥哥而忽视了我，我会把这种'老土'当作好事看待。"鸣人在佐助看不见的角度吐了吐舌头。

"是谁说不要做我的宠物来着？你有时候简直和那些在脚下蹭来蹭去求抚摸的小猫咪没什么两样。"佐助说着，抬起头，指背顺着鸣人的脸颊抚过，像是想到了什么，他勾了勾嘴角，捏住了鸣人的下巴，"叫一声听听？"

鸣人拍开佐助调戏他的手，"我以为我是我们中间的那个D来着。"

佐助意外地看他，"你现在知道D是什么意思了？"

"那是因为我认真地做了'家庭作业'，"鸣人扬着嘴角，"有奖励吗？比如让我'惩罚'你试试看？"

"我们可以晚点再做那个部分。"佐助也缓缓勾起嘴角。他像是在认真地用视线勾勒着鸣人的轮廓，鸣人安静地任他看，也在勾勒着佐助的面容—即使他闭上眼睛就可以毫不费力的回忆起那每一道线条，他仍像是永远也不会厌倦地注视着。那一瞬间，鸣人几乎听到了佐助内心的愿望：我想吻你。

因为他也有相同的念头。

接着他缓缓地缩短了他们之间的距离，半合的眼睛里逐渐只能看到佐助的嘴唇，佐助几乎和他同时地这么做了，他们最后吻在一起。

身后的花园里，烟火点亮了整个星空。

"我是不是没有告诉你。"

他们紧密拥抱着，手臂交缠着，放在对方的背后，佐助的唇仍抵在他的唇上，低声道。

"什么？"

"仙人掌开花了。还有，"他顿了顿，"我爱你。"

（终）


	12. Side fic 2-1

Sasuke's Being Away I

鸣人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，身旁有个细碎的声音簌簌作响，他反应了一下，才想起这个时间佐助要准备出发去机场了。他摸索着从床上坐起来。

佐助显然已经洗漱好了，他穿着纯白的有设计感的T恤和黑色的破洞牛仔裤，埋头将行李箱拉上。像是听到了他的动静，佐助抬头看了他一眼，带点笑意，"吵醒你了？"

"你吃东西了吗？"鸣人问，声音里夹带着鼻音，"真的不需要我送你吗？我可以在五分钟之内收拾好自己的。"

"我只是出差一周，没什么大不了的，时间还不到五点，你可以继续睡。"佐助说着立起他的行李箱，凑过来和鸣人接了个吻，又吻了吻他的额头，"我落地给你打电话。"

鸣人在佐助抽身要走时又一手抓住了对方的手腕，另只手抓住对方的前襟，用力地仰头深吻着，舌头努力从对方的齿间挤进去，搅动着，他吮吸着佐助的舌尖，佐助发出一声湿润的鼻音，捏住他的下巴，鸣人不得已退出来，不甘心地咬了咬佐助的下唇。

"别这样对我，你太残忍了漩涡，"佐助捧着他的脸颊抱怨，眼中却显而易见的透出愉悦，"我好不容易才忍住在醒过来以后不对你做点什么，你这样要害我误机了。"

"你可以尽情赖我宇智波，"鸣人懒洋洋道，"至少我不会觉得误机是什么坏事。"

佐助嗤笑一声，"你真的很不想让我走，嗯？"

鸣人立刻推了佐助一把，为对方总是毫不留情地戳穿他。倒不是说他不喜欢这样，某种程度上佐助能够读出他脑子里的想法这件事非常性感。一般佐助只要用嘴说出他脑子里的那些幻想和期待（显然是性意义上的），就可以让鸣人直接硬了，更不要说他在他们做爱中间的那些反应—他终于有机会听佐助在神智不清下的那些"他自己也不知道是什么意思的感叹词"。

但现在，鸣人只是觉得如果不做点什么，他或许真的没办法轻易送佐助走，所以鸣人推开佐助，从床上爬起来下地，拉过对方收拾整齐的行李箱。他的视线扫到放在床尾的单宁蓝夹克，"你想要我帮你穿外套吗？"

"为什么你可以这么绅士？"佐助像是奖励一样又吻了吻他，"别让我太想你。"

"哦？这么说你真的会想我？"鸣人假装惊奇道。他们一前一后来到佐助家的玄关那里，佐助回他一个"你不是认真的"无奈的眼神，鸣人则嘴角上扬露出一个大大的微笑。

"我走了以后你打算做什么？"

佐助低头穿鞋，鸣人则赤脚站在地板上听对方问道。鸣人耸耸肩，"唔，可能想着你性感的表情自慰一发然后再睡一觉。"

佐助为他的回答勾了勾嘴角，"你是真的希望我从出了大门就开始想你，是不是？我脑子里已经浮现出你咬着下唇濒临高潮并呻吟着叫我名字的样子—只是记得洗床单，如果你真打算射在上面。"

"你混蛋。"鸣人说着又言不由衷地揪着佐助的衣领吻了对方一下。

"我知道。"佐助洋洋得意地扬了扬下巴，"周日见。"

说完他打开大门走了出去，鸣人最后和佐助微笑着对视一眼，"周日见。"

空气在大门关上的那一刻立刻冷寂下来。鸣人知道这样有点无理取闹，但有那么一刻他的脑海中真的有个声音在尖叫着不想让佐助走，像是个哭闹着要糖吃的小孩。他恨牙说过的那句话—那几乎就像是诅咒一样，让他更加清晰的察觉到自己一点都不想和佐助分开，不要提三十分钟，就是离开他的视线也不行。

鸣人抓了抓自己本来就胡乱支棱着的头发，重新回到佐助的卧室里。他趴倒在床上，甚至没有分神去给自己拉上薄被。鸣人抓过佐助睡过的那个枕头，埋头在那上面，深深嗅着那气味，佐助的气味，轻轻呻吟一声。接着他闭上眼睛，想象着自己正被佐助抱在怀里，强行睡了过去。

"啊啾！"

这是鸣人停下手上的事情打得不知道第几个喷嚏。他从半上午就开始严重的鼻塞起来，甚至这一次的打完喷嚏以后，他的后脑仁开始阵阵发痛。他或许还有轻微的眩晕症状，但他不希望自己在佐助走了以后立刻就变得如此脆弱，那让他感到很糟糕。所以在同组的前田老师问他要不要去看看校医，鸣人毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

"我没事…"他回道，"可能只是没有盖好被子的缘故，我回去吃两颗感冒药睡一觉就会好多了。"

中午鹿丸来找他的时候，他几乎说了一模一样的话。

"你要不要早退？我感觉你在低烧，"鹿丸伸手试了试他的额头，"宇智波出差去了？"

"不！我还可以坚持，我还想要这个月的全勤奖的。"鸣人说着吸了吸他的鼻子，"他今早走的，现在还在飞机上吧。"

鹿丸沉吟了一下。鸣人立刻敏感地察觉到他的脑海里正在形成什么念头，就听他道，"你要不要来我们这边待几天，丁次那还有一个空房间。"

鸣人咧嘴坏笑，"鹿丸，你现在开始表现得像个忧虑过度的老父亲了。但我真的没事，"他用着闷闷的鼻音道，"我可以照顾好自己的。"

"而且，"他又补充道，"究竟从什么时候开始一个人变成问题了？谈恋爱会让人改变，但不至于让人退化吧。"

鸣人从电梯里出来的时候就开始怀疑自己或许过高估计了自己的康复能力—他已经感到了头重脚轻，大脑里像是有只蜜蜂在嗡嗡地叫个不停，而后脑的神经突突直跳。他从口袋里掏出钥匙，开了佐助的家门。显然，他一点都不想回去自己那边待着，就算是佐助不在，他依然感觉自己更倾向于这一边—随便佐助知道以后怎么嘲笑他。

鸣人甩掉自己的鞋，把背包丢在玄关，一边脱掉自己的外套，一边往起居室的沙发上趴去。他真的一刻也不想站着了，鉴于他的眼前正阵阵发黑。他在闭上眼睛以前确认了一下手机在伸手就能摸到的地方—他不想错过佐助的电话，接着几乎像昏过去一样，倒在沙发上睡着了。

扰人清梦的电话铃声一阵一阵地响着，鸣人为头痛的感觉而咕哝了一声，才摸过手机，而按下通话键的同时，他突然惊醒过来，电话那边已经传来了佐助愉快的声音。

"我落地了，在等行李。你吃饭了吗？"

"唔…还没。"鸣人在这边露出一个朦胧的微笑，他脑海里想要掩饰病情的念头一闪而过，但他真的没办法做到，因为下一秒，他立刻就打了个大大的喷嚏。

"你生病了？"听筒那边佐助的声音立刻紧张起来。

"我没事，只是有点着凉了，"鸣人尽量打起精神。他不想因为这样让佐助操心，他只不过是有点感冒而已，没什么大不了的，"你要直接去工作了吗？"

"嗯，我去酒店办了入住就要去公司了。"佐助说着，顿了顿，又重新道，"你会保证替我照顾好自己的吧？如果你没有药，你知道我的药箱在哪。"

鸣人几乎听到佐助那个"替我"时就扑哧笑了起来，"滚你，宇智波。你是怎么变成一个这么自大的混蛋的？为什么我要'替你'照顾我自己？"

"那你想要我奖励你吗？"佐助刻意压低点声音道，"我可以保证，如果我回去时你好好的，我会给你一个永生难忘的口交。"

"你确定那不是在奖励你自己吗？"鸣人嗤道，但不知为何，和佐助这样闲扯让他的头晕目眩没有刚刚那么严重了—也许只是因为他小睡的这一觉的缘故，也许。

"有道理，"佐助发出一身沉吟，"那Phone sex怎么样？我知道你一向很喜欢我在床上发出的声音。"

鸣人险些被呛到，"你真该庆幸自己现在在一个没什么人能听懂日语的地方，你小心被警察带走。"

"呵，我看出来了，漩涡，你最近的兴趣点在制服Play上，我会记得的。"

鸣人为佐助的话再度笑起来，"快去取你的行李去。记得想我。"

"我会的。晚点给你发消息。"

佐助说完就挂断了，鸣人在这边也按下了通话键，他几乎掩饰不了脸上傻兮兮的笑容，脑海里反复回放着他们刚刚的对话。鸣人从沙发上坐起来，跟佐助聊天让他的重感冒没有那么厉害了—或者至少精神上，他不再感觉自己非常虚弱以至于支持不住倒下来。鸣人有点惊讶于佐助的"效力"，那就像某种魔法一样，只要被佐助在意着，他就可以有无穷的能量，鸣人想他甚至愿意为了获得对方100%的关注而做任何事。

他下地去给自己煮了海鲜粥—他现在已经非常习惯使用佐助的电器了，包括那可以设定程序的冰箱，以及盥洗与烘干一体的洗衣机。鸣人一边看着锅里的粥咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，一边检视着手机收到的其他消息。朋友群里女生们正聊着有关正式的鹿丸和手鞠的婚礼的事，房子、体检以及手鞠接下来的工作计划，间或还插入了井野的孕期指南。在他正要放下手机时，井野在群里艾特了他问他病情如何了，鸣人在下一秒就回复了"我没事了"，女生们继而转移话题问起佐助出差的事，佐助就在群里，鸣人不确定他会不会看见。他正疲于应对那些连珠炮问，就见本尊上线了。

—[佐助：从什么时候开始你变成我的代理人了，漩涡？]

—[鸣人：又不是我愿意的。鬼脸.jpg]

—[佐井：你们可以不要在所有人面前调情了吗。]

—[井野：窥屏党也好意思讲？鸣人你确定没事了吗？鹿丸说你今天发烧了。担忧.jpg]

鸣人忍不住发出一声咋舌音—井野真的完全不给他活路，为什么要在佐助在的时候说这个！他还没想到说辞解释，就见佐助私下发消息给他。

—[为什么刚刚不告诉我你发烧的事？]

—[…但我现在没事了。真的。]

佐助很久都没有再发消息过来。鸣人以为佐助去忙了，于是熄了火去盛粥出来，坐在吧台边上吃饭。但他仍有点忐忑，他不知道佐助会是什么反应，时不时地去瞄暗下去的手机屏幕，等着它不知道什么时候会亮起来。鸣人摸了摸自己脑袋，他试不出那究竟是不是发烧，但至少吃点东西以后他感觉好多了，连眩晕的症状也不那么明显了。等他洗碗回来才看到了佐助的消息。

—[药在浴室的橱柜里。如果我回去发现一颗泰诺也没有少，你就有麻烦了，漩涡。]

鸣人吐了吐舌头。他原本想要吐槽佐助怎么这么的霸道，但他一边去取药的同时，一边飞快地回复了另外的内容。

—[那是威胁吗？还是说你是要"惩罚"我？坏笑.jpg]

—[白痴。我是认真的。别惹我生气。]

鸣人感到惊讶，他没想到佐助会是这样的反应，但慢慢明白过来以后，他忍不住微笑起来。因为佐助是真的在担心—虽然他并不那么想要让对方担心，但不得不说即使是霸道的关心，这种关心也让他感到非常开心。鸣人不由得柔和了表情，他回道：

—[别担心，我很快就会好起来的。]

但病情不像鸣人预期的那样，不如说完全相反。他睡到半夜的时候几乎被冻醒了。鸣人哆哆嗦嗦打着寒战，下床从衣橱的抽屉里抽出另一床更厚的被子盖在身上，捂得严严实实的，但还是觉得手脚冰冰凉的。他摸了摸自己的额头，又试了试自己的鼻息—现在他可以非常肯定自己是在发高烧了。床头还放着药，鸣人扫了一眼，咕哝一声，不情愿地爬起来又喝了两颗，然后用缩的钻回被子里，整个人蜷成一个球—鸣人想自己的样子看上去估计很接近一颗巨型的蚕蛹了。他冷得彻底，只想尽快睡着，最好一觉到天亮。

和佐助在一起的一个多月时间里，他渐渐发现虽然对方的生活方式很接近御宅族，实际上除了工作日作息颠倒之外，大部分时间依然很健康规律，而且佐助几乎不会因为换季而生病—这让鸣人非常怀疑当初佐助的生病是故意的了。虽然这么想让他有点像是妄想症发作，但那真的很可疑。倒不是他真的想要抱怨什么—因为如果不是那样，他不会察觉自己本能上的想要照顾对方，靠近对方，甚至是碰触对方，抚摸对方。

鸣人忍不住想象起如果现在佐助在这的话，他会不会也像当初自己那样的照顾他。其实在一起以后，他就发现佐助在照顾人方面相当细心了，反而是他自己常常粗心大意地出一些差错。就连佐助抚摸他的方式都让他感到舒服和惬意，他根本不会想要抗拒—就算是睡着了也一样，想到这，鸣人不禁真切地想念起佐助的抚摸和拥抱了，他想念对方温暖的体温，细腻的触感，以及轻柔的亲吻。噢…他真的太想要佐助抱住他了，因为那不止让他感到安稳，还会带给他强烈的归属感。他是属于佐助的。但佐助现在和他隔着一个太平洋的距离，意识到这个令鸣人失落地低吟了一声。

生病让他的意志变得比平时更加脆弱了，更不要说他现在睡在佐助的房间里，佐助的床上，嗅着佐助的味道—他甚至还能回忆起他们昨天都在这张床上做了什么，说了什么。鸣人甚至突然涌起一阵冲动，要给佐助打个电话，但一想到佐助可能正在忙于工作，他就又悻悻地收回了手。鸣人盯着床头的台灯出神，等待着药效渐渐发挥作用。幸运的是，在鸣人还没有开始数羊前，他又再度沉入了梦乡。

鸣人试图让自己沉重的脑袋从枕头上抬起来时，他伸手去看手机上的时间。七点的闹钟还差几分钟没有响，他又倒了回去，吞了吞干涸的喉咙，摸了摸自己全是汗的脑门。好事是他的高烧似乎暂时退下去了，坏事是，他几乎无法发出声音。喉咙火烧火燎的，那里好像有什么东西肿起来了，让鸣人随着吞咽的动作一阵阵的疼。

他盯着天花板，等待自己的闹钟响，但几乎是同一时间，电话铃也响了起来。

鸣人抓过手机，看到了佐助的名字。他吞了吞口水，犹豫了一下才接起来。

"你好点了吗？"佐助的声音听上去虽然带点疲倦，但总体还是那样磁性而清晰。

"我…"鸣人几乎听不出这是自己的声音了，但仍然忍着喉咙痛勉强讲了下去，"好多了。"

"你这个超级大白痴…"佐助的语气里带着明显的无奈，"你的声音就像是跟什么人狠狠干了一整夜一样—别想让我说它性感—然后你告诉我这样叫'好多了'？我要给奈良打电话—该死的！我究竟为什么还在出差中…"

鸣人为佐助烦躁的语无伦次嗤嗤笑起来，虽然听上去像是漏气的风箱发出的声音，呼哧呼哧的，"我至少不发烧了。"他说道。

"哦？你现在是在告诉我你昨天说'没事'其实是在骗我的咯？我再也不相信你了，漩涡鸣人，你骗了我第二次了。"

"但我…"鸣人又咽了咽口水，续道，"真的乖乖吃药了。"

"这是你应该做的，别期待我会夸奖你。"佐助倨傲的口吻让鸣人又忍不住想要微笑，"我会让奈良给你请假的，你要做的就是吃药和乖乖躺在床上睡觉。晚一点我会找人去看你，顺便给你带点吃的。"

"你把我照顾得太好了，没有你我要怎么办。我都想象不出以前靠自己生活的样子了。"鸣人继续用他那破锣嗓调侃着，"我说过我爱你吗，我爱你，佐助。"

"省省吧。等你病好了，我会管你索要补偿的。你等着。"佐助的声音甚至带上点危险的意味，鸣人却接收到了兴奋的讯号。

鸣人想象着佐助在电话那头微微皱眉的样子，内心蓦地柔软下去，"我真的好想你。真的。"

他听见佐助微微叹了口气。

"你让我太担心了。一整天我都在走神。如果因为这样影响了我在项目上的表现，我会赖在你头上的。"佐助的语气变得越来越缓和，"别让我担心，嗯？"

尽管知道佐助看不见，但鸣人还是用力点了点头，"我保证。"

"放瓶水在床头，然后就去睡吧。"

"好。"

鸣人从挂了电话的那一刻起就开始无止境地想念佐助。他几乎想不起自己何曾有过这样脆弱的时候。二十六年的人生的大多数时间他基本都是靠自己过的，虽然有各种各样的人帮忙，他还有很多朋友，但没人能像这样照顾他，这样不容拒绝又充满温柔的照顾他。鸣人把自己的脸埋进被子里—虽然那句话是用玩笑的口吻说的，但他却是认真地想要表达那个意思—他想象不出如果没有佐助他的生活会变成什么样子，分开了以后，这种感觉就更加强烈了。

鸣人再度醒来是因为听到了门铃声。他爬下床去，走到起居室，抓了外套披上，才走下玄关去开了门。门后出现的是让他有些惊讶的人。

"哟，鸣人。你看上去的确很苍白啊。"手鞠拎着袋子走进来，"你快去躺着吧，我给你盛饭。"

"是佐助叫你来的？"鸣人哑着嗓子问。

手鞠闻言冲他笑道，"他这人情可欠大了。倒不是说我真的要求了什么，都是他自己提的。我就欣然接受了。"

鸣人闻言挠了挠头，"原来他说找人来看我，是真的要找人来看我啊…"他甚至莫名为此脸红了一些。

"对，而我恰好是比较闲的那个。"手鞠说着将袋子里的饭盒一一取出来，放在琉璃台上，"你现在饿吗？我带了蒸蛋和米粥来，还有一些是鹿丸妈妈腌的黄瓜和海带。"

手鞠说着鸣人的肚子就应声叫了起来。鸣人不好意思的挠挠脸，"那我就不客气的开动啦。"

鸣人坐在吧台边一边吃一边和手鞠闲聊，但他嗓子发炎，说不了太多话，手鞠便体贴的担任了不让空气冷寂的角色。鸣人还是很好奇佐助答应了什么，于是就在中间觑机问了出来。

"你可以自己问他项目细节，因为那部分我也还不清楚，"手鞠微笑道，"他只说会想办法和我的公司合作，开发新的工程管理的程序软件。"

"你的公司？"

"对，我打算开自己的工作室。这样比较容易控制工作时间，相对自由，可以照顾家里人多一些。"

"好厉害…"鸣人叼着勺子喃喃道。

"只是才要准备开始，"手鞠狡黠地眨了眨眼，"而且这还要靠你的男朋友来实现。所以我说，为了照顾好你，他真的卖了好大的一个人情。"

鸣人从心底感受到了融融的暖意。但不是真的因为佐助用这么重的人情来贿赂手鞠照顾他，而是因为佐助在自己力所能及的范围内帮助着身边的朋友—他相信就算佐助没有提供这个机会，手鞠也依然会二话不说的来照看他。佐助只是在用他自己的方式表达着关心，不管是对他还是对手鞠，甚至是鹿丸。而鸣人真的很喜欢他这样做。

手鞠走之前给他量了体温，确定了鸣人没有再发烧。鸣人则顺从地吃了感冒药和消炎药，又躺回被窝里。他已经不再那么冷了，鼻塞的状况也好了很多，只剩下喉咙痛的感觉，只是由于躺得太久了，开始有些背痛。他在手鞠走了以后抱着水瓶和被子去沙发上坐着，打开佐助的网络电视随意地浏览着，看困了就歪头靠着抱枕睡觉。他睡睡醒醒，持续到晚上八点多，才又起来温了饭吃。前一晚出的汗让他浑身都黏糊糊的，鸣人在吃完饭以后决定先洗个澡再回到床上。他回到卧室时，又吃了一次药，检查了手机，回复了朋友们问候他的消息，钻进被窝里。没有佐助的消息或者电话，鸣人盯着那暗下去的屏幕，想着也许佐助还没有起床，努力瞠大困倦的眼睛等待着。

他最后一次检查手机的时候已经是十一点多了，那之后他就支持不住地又睡了过去。

第二天，鸣人在闹钟声中醒来时，忍不住又去翻了一下LINE上面的消息。佐助依然没有给他发任何内容，他也没有任何未接电话的记录。鸣人想他要不要给对方打个电话，但他不能确定这会儿佐助真的有空。鸣人犹豫了一下，只是发了个信息过去。

—[在忙吗？]

出乎意料的，他在下一秒就收到了佐助回复的消息。

—[我在想你。]

鸣人的嘴角立刻扬了起来。

—[你可以给我打电话的。]

—[不。我决定用这种方式惩罚你骗我。]

鸣人挑挑眉。

—[你确定这不是在惩罚你自己吗？]

—[我确定，因为这次是你先给我发的消息。]

鸣人几乎能想象出电话那边佐助正勾起他那得意的嘴角，露出那个让鸣人恨得牙痒痒又爱到不行的得逞的表情。他在床上翻了个身，朝向窗台那边，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在他的脸上，令鸣人不由得眯了眯眼睛。他终于感觉自己好多了，虽然喉咙依然还有些疼痛，但至少不会头疼了。他爬起来，也不再有任何目眩感。鸣人去拉开窗帘，天气难得放晴了一些，他站在阳台上，深吸了一口新鲜的空气，微笑着低头回复了佐助的消息。

—[我也想你。]

（待续）


	13. Side fic 2-2

Sasuke's Being Away II

又一天从早晨醒来。鸣人脑海中"还有三天"的念头一晃而过。他检视了手机的消息，答应了牙晚餐的邀请。佐助似乎打定主意绝对不要主动发消息，试图尽可能的消磨鸣人的耐心。鸣人为佐助的这种"惩罚"无声地咧了咧嘴角。他知道这在别人看来会很奇怪，但他可以保证这是佐助的无数种情趣的其中一种。鸣人常常为他这种形式的出人意表而感到着迷。

而且，说真的，一旦佐助不联系他了以后，鸣人那种被对方思念着的感觉就更加强烈了。

他给自己煮了牛奶喝，然后把自己出汗弄脏的佐助的床单从洗衣机里拽出来抱到阳台去晾晒。那之后鸣人回到了自己那边料理植物。他哼着歌在阳台浇水，直到打理好那盆长到坠地的绿萝，就坐在板凳上和它们闲聊。说着学生的糗事，兴趣小组的活动，以及学校老师间的八卦。一个月前还是佐助听他讲这些，不厌其烦又充满耐心，他确定自己在那时候内心的一部分就已经将对方视为家人—就算他没有察觉到其中浪漫的情愫。鸣人必须承认当他提出邀请对方来吃早餐时，他并没有料到会有这样的发展，现在他会发现自己很久以前就获得了佐助的陪伴，甚至是享受着佐助的陪伴。那几乎自然而然地发生在他们中间，就像一颗种子自然而然地从土壤里生长出来一样，他没有发现任何勉强或着刻意的成分。他现在已经习惯于佐助的陪伴，以至于和对方分开了之后，那种寂寞和思念变得如此清晰和强烈。

这一天，鸣人的学校日依然紧凑而安宁—除去姓杉本的男孩摔倒在苗圃的围栏边，造成了一点骚动，而这也在鸣人做了紧急处理以后归于平静。他送男孩离开学校时，还鼓励地摸了摸他的脑袋，得到了对方一个腼腆羞涩的微笑作为回馈。之后，鸣人就下班去赴牙的约。

油女·犬冢家的大门刚刚打开，鸣人就被迎面奔来的赤丸扑在身上。

"你从电梯走出来的时候赤丸就已经扑到大门上了。"牙趿拉着拖鞋走出来迎接他，懒洋洋道，"想想最初你还被赤丸咬过屁股—漩涡，你究竟对我的狗洒了什么迷药。"

"那是因为我有颗充满爱的心。"鸣人抚摸着赤丸的头，而赤丸正吐着舌头冲他摇尾巴，"你怎么看上去没什么精神？"

"我刚睡了一觉起来。早上的那只德国猎犬把我折腾坏了—我敢说，它的精力快赶上你了。"

"嘿！我才不是什么宠物。"鸣人抗议着，跟着一人一犬往里走。当鸣人在玄关换鞋，就听牙坏笑道，"你不是我的宠物，你是佐助的宠物—主人不在的日子很不好过吧。"

"我也不是佐助的宠物。我很好，佐助只是出差去了，周日就回来了。"鸣人假装怒目而视，这时候志乃从书房里出来了。

"嘿，鸣人，你来了。晚上吃意面可以吗？"说着他捏了捏牙的后颈，"我记得家里还有金枪鱼？"

"嗯，在这，我回来的时候还买了番茄和洋葱。"牙说着打开了冰箱，"鸣人，接着。"他丢了瓶可乐给鸣人。

"我都可以，不挑食。"鸣人对志乃道，坐在吧台旁拧开了瓶盖喝了一口，"需要我帮忙吗？佐助之前和我做西餐的时候，我们有发现煮面的小窍门。"

牙闻言煞有介事地摇起头，"啧啧啧，瞧瞧这一对神仙眷侣。话说你究竟为什么没有答应和佐助同居？他很早就跟你提了这件事吧。"

鸣人正沉吟着措辞，就见志乃轻拍了下牙的后脑勺—像个警告。

"怎么了？我说了什么不该说的吗？"牙莫名地摸着后脑勺。鸣人则咧嘴笑，"我没事，我猜这家伙只是好奇，不过，多谢了志乃。。"

牙依然一副摸不着头脑的样子："到底是什么情况？"

鸣人耸耸肩，换了个话题，"我记得你说要给我看什么东西来着。"

"哦，事实上，是我。"志乃微笑道，"你搬家过来以后就提过要看的标本，我终于都整理出来了，你现在就要看吗？"

鸣人缓缓张大嘴。他期待这个很久了。志乃是昆虫学家，他收集一切珍稀的昆虫，会把一部分制成标本，包括蝴蝶和蜻蜓。他以前就在志乃家见过一些，那相当漂亮，但那是学生时代的兴趣爱好的产物。志乃开始从事这个工作以后，他就无数次的想要来见识一下他真正的收藏，

"我可以吗？"鸣人呆呆道，内心已经不禁雀跃起来。

牙在旁边插嘴，"我打赌一千块，这个表情可以列为漩涡鸣人最蠢表情Top 10了。"

志乃无奈地瞥了牙一眼，对鸣人道，"你跟我来。"

鸣人跟着志乃拐入走廊，打开了那扇书房的门。眼前所见的壮观景象令他不禁屏住了呼吸：这个房间基本上和起居室一样大，四面墙壁却被各式各样琳琅满目的昆虫标本占满了，四周还立着齐腰高的玻璃架，那上面摆满的依然是珍稀标本。在天花板的吊灯的照射下，那些薄到透明的翅膀就像是粼粼波光一样。

鸣人一时间没有说出话来。他走到近处去看，"这个就是虎斑蝶吗？"他指着那其中一个橘黄色翅膀带有黑色斑纹的蝴蝶道，"真的…太漂亮了。"

虽然有点尴尬，但他现在几乎像是看到偶像出现在面前的十八岁少女，除了感叹词之外说不出什么具体的内容。他还看到了蓝闪蝶，那翅膀的颜色就像是水洗过的明亮的天蓝色；还有宽纹黑脉绡蝶，几乎全透明的翅膀映在那透光的磨砂玻璃板上，仿佛纯净无暇。鸣人还看到了其他的，比如雄性大独角仙、半璜赤蜻，让他完全应接不暇。

"那是在斯里兰卡捕捉到的，本土没有这个种类。"志乃的话像是隔了一个光年才传到他的耳朵里，"鸣人，我留你一个人在这看可以吗？我去准备晚餐了。"

他只是发出了一个类似知道了的声音，点点头，甚至都没有回头去目送志乃走出房间。

鸣人仰头检索着墙上所有的标本。他的视线被海伦娜蝶吸引了，脑海中浮现出想要带自己的学生也来参观的念头。过了一阵，当他看见了红带袖蝶，黑色的翅膀上面有着红色和白色的横纵两道线，那让他又立刻想起了佐助，想起了佐助深邃的眼睛。他有种迫切的愿望，想要把它展示给佐助看。他可以给佐助讲关于它们的无数的故事，还有小时候他夏天去爬树捉昆虫和偷西瓜的故事。

但这里只有他自己一个人。落寞的感受渐渐替代了最开始的兴奋。

鸣人最后好奇地扫了眼那熟悉的养殖箱和里面的一星瓢虫，离开了房间回到了起居室，坐回吧台边上。

志乃正在切菜，看他出来了还露出有点惊讶的神情，"我以为你会待得更久一点。"

鸣人又抓起可乐，玩笑道，"我怕再待下去就要把它们打包带走了。真的太漂亮了，而且没想到，你连红带袖蝶也有。"

"你记得本科时，我和牙有次去南美洲旅行，结果他回来抱怨了一整周吗？"

"嘿，不要趁我不在旁边就讲我的坏话—我警告你们。"牙随手抛着一颗皮球，从走廊的另一边出现，赤丸则跟在后面摇尾巴。

鸣人勾起嘴角，"你是在提醒我你那之后的某天晚上喝断片还让我把尿的故事吗？"

牙将手上的皮球丢到地上，扑上来揉乱鸣人的头发，"你很嚣张哦漩涡，谁允许你这么嚣张的。"

鸣人拍开他作乱他的手，"滚蛋，你几岁了。"

"足够成熟到制服你了。"说着牙就用绞技缠住鸣人的四肢让他动弹不得。鸣人不得已动用了头槌，只听他们脑袋相撞时发出了"咚"的一声巨响，紧接着就是牙做作的痛呼。

"嘿！漩涡鸣人，你真的伤害到我了！"

鸣人又伸手拍了拍他的头，挑衅地扬了扬下巴，"别装了，还是说，你这样就不行了？"

"怎么可能，"牙松了手，笑着抓过了旁边的高脚凳反着趴在椅背上，"一个男人最大的忌讳就是承认自己'不行'，所以我是绝对不会那么说的。"

"我发誓我已经听你说到耳朵起茧子了。"志乃的眼镜后面闪烁着恶作剧的眼神。鸣人为这其中的暗示而不客气地笑出声来。牙则是露出不可置信的表情，"…我真没想到你会在鸣人面前提起我们性生活。"

"有什么关系，我不是宝宝了。"鸣人持续咧着嘴角。

"有什么关系，毕竟那是事实。"志乃坏笑着补充道。

牙哑口无言，只能瞪着他们。这让鸣人想起当朋友们调侃他和佐助的关系时他自己常有的反应。又一次的，他无可抑制地想念起佐助，他想要和佐助说说话，听听佐助的声音，不管他说什么都可以—但这个时间，佐助还在休息，他连打电话认输都不行。鸣人不想让牙和志乃看出他低落的情绪，于是卷起袖子去帮忙。在他们做饭期间，志乃讲起某次牙试图在厨房做点什么却结束于厨房的一团混乱和一杯泡面的故事，鸣人又忍不住为牙那个的反应笑起来—他发誓牙假装说要去找赤丸的皮球时，他的耳朵已经红了。

那之后他们又一边吃饭一边聊了很久的天。鸣人终于听到了那个完整版的故事：志乃是在巴西利亚旅行时，机缘巧合获得了一个机会去捕捉红带袖蝶，也因为这样改变了大部分和牙的旅行计划，最终令牙抱怨了一整周还为此喝过了头。

帮忙收拾了桌上的餐具，牙给鸣人开了啤酒。他们靠着赤丸的背，半卧在阳台的地毯上聊天看星星。过了一会儿志乃也加入了他们。

"你晚上就在这睡吧？回去一个人待着多无聊，"牙劝说着，"我这离你们学校也不远。"

鸣人迟疑了一下，就听志乃补充，"我们有空闲的客卧，你可以穿牙的睡衣。浴室里还有新的毛巾和牙刷。"

"对，你可以穿我的睡衣—你又不是没穿过。"牙道。

鸣人点点头，忽然咧嘴调侃，"你们这么热情，不会接下来还要邀请我3p吧？"

牙抬脚踹了他肩膀一下，"我录音了，我要发给佐助，鸣人，你死定了。"

鸣人几乎立刻紧张地瞄了对方的手一眼—忽然想起他们的手机都丢在起居室的茶几上了，他又干巴巴道，"非常好笑。"而牙真的捧腹嘲笑起他的反应来，就好像那真的是什么非常有趣的事一样。鸣人看到志乃将手放在牙的脖子后面，沿着脊椎往下滑了一些，在鸣人看不见的地方按摩婆娑着。他几乎不确定自己是不是还要看向那个方向，有点尴尬地望了望天空。他知道他和佐助待在一起的时候，肢体接触就从来不曾停止过。不如说鸣人热爱佐助以各种各样的方式碰触他，而他也希望用各种各样的方式感受佐助的体温。但看自己的朋友这样私密的互动—也许是因为他现在知道了那意味着什么—他甚至忍不住为此脸红了一些。

"佐助真的是你的软肋，是吧？"牙才将将止住笑声，又道，"就算志乃说你不想聊这个，我还是忍不住好奇你为什么没有答应他。"

"答应什么？"鸣人故作懵懂道。

牙嗤道，"别装无辜了，当然是在说同居。你之前完全跳过了这个话题。"

鸣人的伪装破功，他只好耸了耸肩，"我不知道。我不知道像现在这样和真正同居会有多大的差别。我是说…我几乎大部分时间都会睡在佐助那里，其他时候佐助也睡我这里，我们会一起做饭和吃饭，有空的时候会一起做其他的事，看电影、玩游戏、听音乐，我看不出差别—我觉得有自己的地方也没什么不好的。"

"当然不一样了！根本不是一回事。"牙拿酒瓶和他碰了碰，喝了一口，"同居就意味着你要和对方分享所有的东西。再也没有什么私人领域的概念，你会知道对方的一切，好的坏的，对方也会知道你的一切。就算是因为吵架你们分了不同的房间，睡在了不同的床上，早上起来还是要碰面、道歉、聊天、和解，没有任何逃避的机会—"

鸣人忍不住插嘴道，"那是因为你还要靠志乃给你做饭，鉴于你在厨房的表现。"

"扯淡，"牙立刻反驳道，"我又不是离了他就活不了了。"

鸣人看到志乃只是用嘴唇碰了碰牙的耳朵，牙就立刻噤声了。鸣人无声地笑起来，牙则恼火地挠了挠自己的头，侧过头去拽志乃的衣领，草率而用力吻对方的嘴唇，道，"你知道我说的不是那个意思。"

鸣人为那一幕脸红了一点。接着他听志乃笑道，"我当然知道。我是故意的。"

"切。"牙愤愤地又转过头来看鸣人，"—就像这样，就算他再混蛋，你还是要和他在一个屋檐下生活。因为你没有退路了，更不要提你还要和对方商量日常开销，然后因为对方挣得比你多而又生气又开心。"

闻言鸣人和志乃几乎同时开了口。

志乃："牙，你讲话的方式好像我不在这一样。"

鸣人："所以真的是志乃挣得比你多？"

牙像是一时间不知道该回应哪一个人的话一样停顿了两秒才道，"打赌两千块佐助挣得比你多。"

"我可以挣得更多的，只要老家的改造完工。"鸣人试图为自己辩护着。

"那不是关键好吗！"牙吐槽道，"你就没想过如果佐助因为工作打算搬去美帝你打算怎么办么？反正当初志乃说想要去乌干达考察两年的时候，我是吓尿了。"

"真的吗？"志乃认真地问，"你当时那是在害怕吗？你从来没说过。"

"我…"牙一时没有找到说辞，又喝了一口。鸣人和他碰了碰，带点鼓励意味的。就听牙继续说了下去，"因为那不在我的预期里，我想我当时也没有真的想明白和你的联系是怎样的，只是觉得那主意很糟糕，但我不想阻止你。我只是想如果是那样，我们为什么还要继续交往下去，我看不到未来。我很抱歉—当时我完全表现得像个混蛋。"

在志乃用手指抚着牙的侧脸安慰他的时候，鸣人几乎立刻沉入到了牙所说的情境中去了。他记得快毕业的那一阵牙暴躁的状态，但他那时候并没有真的分出太多神去关心他和志乃的事，鉴于他自己也正被导师驱使着疲于完成实验和论文。不过，他那时候所能做的或许也不会多于听牙倾诉烦恼。

而现在轮到他思考这件事了。

可能想象着这样的状况会一直持续下去的确是太过天真了。鸣人想起佐井的挣扎和手鞠的规划，有了另一半以后，改变似乎成为了某种必然。现在就连牙也这样说了，甚至还为此到了差点分手的程度。鸣人不知道自己是不是有天也会面临相似的抉择，但眼下同居的决定几乎就像一块试金石。虽然佐助说不需要他立刻做决定，但合同截止期迟早还是会到来的，如果到了那一天，他还没有想明白这一整件事，佐助也会因此和他分开吗？

不。

鸣人甚至不能把自己推到佐助和自己分开的那种可能性面前，他想象不出自己会变成什么样。光是佐助出差的这一周，他的身体就已经自发地出现了某种症状，提醒着他佐助不在身边。即使他努力转移自己的注意力，他仍然反反复复地在各种各样的事物面前回忆起有关佐助的一切。这很荒谬，但他已经开始喜欢佐助那个把他随身携带的主意了—也或许是他随身携带佐助，都一样。

但内心深处，他又隐隐地知道自己在恐惧着什么。如果他们同居以后，佐助开始厌倦他了怎么办？如果他们不再像现在这样常常聊天，而是整日沉默以对怎么办？如果他向佐助展露了某些负面的情绪—如果他不像佐助以为的那样总能够轻易地开心起来，佐助会怎么看他呢？就算他们现在几乎不会吵架，但他们能保证同居以后也不会吗？如果他们吵架吵到佐助再也无法忍受他了，那时候他又该去哪？

鸣人迫切地想要和佐助聊天，他一秒也不想再等了。他想要确定自己的感受，佐助的感受，他想要佐助承诺他不会离开—佐助总像是在想些什么却从不像他一样地直接说出来，鸣人热衷于自己能够读懂佐助的那些表情，也偶尔会烦躁于佐助似乎总是有所保留。现在，他想要听佐助怎么想他们同居的这件事。

这样想着，鸣人放下酒瓶，和另外两个人打了个招呼，就钻回客厅里。

（待续）


	14. Side fic 2-3

Sasuke's Being Away III

鸣人在拨下佐助的电话以前，确认了他的朋友们暂时不会从阳台回来。他推门进入了一片黑暗的客卧。他没有开灯，而是凭借窗外的夜色辨认了一下房间里的状况，确定不会撞倒或者踩到什么东西，走到飘窗那里，倚着靠枕坐了下来。

在黑暗中独自一人安静下来，眼前反而更容易出现佐助的样子。鸣人按下了通话键，绵长的等待音随着时间的流逝而令他渐渐紧张起来。他不知道佐助会不会接，而且他们还有"惩罚"在先。鸣人深吸了口气，第四声等候音已经响起来了，而且佐助仍没有接。

正当他打算挂断时，听筒那边传来了一个充满睡意的声音。

"鸣人？"

"…佐助。"

"如果你打算低头认错，这个时间也太早了点吧？"佐助用带着鼻音的声音调侃着，懒洋洋的腔调，令鸣人立刻就浮现出他埋在被子里，头发翘着，嘴角勾着样子。鸣人几乎有点说不出话来，声音梗在了喉管半截。

"我…"

该死的。鸣人不知道自己是怎么了，光是听见佐助的声音，他准备的措辞就不知道消失到哪个角落里去了。他几乎不想问佐助是怎么想的了。他知道无论如何他都不会和佐助分开，就算是佐助打算离开这里，就算是佐助对他感到厌倦，他也会永无止境地追逐下去。

"鸣人？是喉咙还在痛吗？"佐助的声音透出了点认真和担心，"奈良明明说了你没事了。"

"我没事，"鸣人含糊道，不想让佐助听出他的动摇，"我病好了。"接着他反应过来那小声抱怨的后半句，忍不住露出一个小小的微笑，"嘿！你派我的朋友监视我？"

"我信不过你—你只会对我说你没事，尤其是在你明明有事的时候。"佐助理直气壮道，"你有前科。"

"我只是不想让你担心。"微笑挂在鸣人脸上，"你操起心来比小樱还要恐怖。"

"哦？所以你是专程打电话过来向我抱怨的咯？告诉我我为什么要接你的电话。"

听到佐助讽刺的口吻，鸣人则不由得笑得更开心了，他得意道，"因为你爱我。"

佐助发出一声嗤鼻，"我为什么并不奇怪你会这么回答。"声音里却带着笑意。鸣人不由得怀疑片刻前自己究竟为什么会浮现出那些念头来。佐助就在这，即便隔了如此遥远的距离，他也依然在他的身边，没有什么会动摇自己对他的感觉，就算是吵架也不行。他丢开了自己那些烦恼，和缓了语气："抱歉吵醒你了，我只是忽然很想听你的声音。"

"唔。"佐助像是在思索什么，也或许只是困倦使然，鸣人等待着，就听他道，"你刚刚打算说什么？我什么？"

鸣人迟疑了一下，"…那个可以等到你回来我们再说。"

"说。说出来，鸣人，我不喜欢你努力掩饰自己有什么念头的样子。那不是你的风格。"

鸣人几乎下意识问："我什么风格？"

"令人尴尬的直截了当和从不掩饰的坦白，我以为我已经说过无数遍了，那正是我喜欢你的地方。"

"那要是你有一天忽然发现…发现我其实也是会掩饰自己的内心的呢？"鸣人犹豫地问，他不喜欢自己这样不确定，一旦话题到了这里，他希望自己能够得到肯定的答案。

"比如什么？如果你是打算说自己在性方面有很多非常邪恶的想法，这个我已经察觉到了。我不讨厌，不如说这样的你让我充满惊喜。"

鸣人险些被呛到，接着就咧嘴笑起来，"混蛋，你怎么能在这么严肃的时候逗我笑。"

"你笑了吗鸣人？严肃点。"

鸣人完全忍不住地笑出声来，"我恨你。"

"不，你爱我。别想否认。"佐助懒洋洋道，带着恼人的自信的口吻。

鸣人依然在笑，他当然不会想要否认，为什么他要否认—尤其是在他感到无比满足的这个时刻？鸣人清楚，自己的确是不怎么擅长掩饰的那种类型，那么比起挣扎着避免让佐助知道什么，不如直接讲出来。

等到自己稍稍平静下来，他才又道，"我今天和志乃还有牙一起吃的晚饭。志乃给我展示了他的标本收藏，我一直很期待。饭后牙问起我们同居的事—准确的说，他在问我为什么没有答应和你同居。"

"告诉犬冢管好他自己的事，不要随便来招惹我的男朋友，让他难过或者烦躁都不行。"

鸣人为佐助这一句里包含的保护欲而再度微笑起来，"我没事。我只是…发现自己并没有真的在思考这件事。牙则是在告诉我要警惕自己的舒适区。"

"那么，你怎么想？"

鸣人沉吟了一声，"我想知道你怎么想这件事—你怎么看我们同居的这件事？佐助，我知道同居是你提出的，虽然是在那种情形下，但我相信你是完全认真的。只是你有什么计划吗？"

"我当然是认真的。但我需要知道你的要求。相对的，我也会告诉你我的要求。然后我们找个对彼此都满意的答案。你知道，我会满足你的一切需求，就像性一样，我会给你你想要的一切，所以，鸣人，没什么好担心的，只要告诉我你想要什么。"

鸣人感觉喉咙里像是含了什么一样，堵在那里，让他说不出话来。他没有预料到佐助会在这个时候说出这些话来。然而那又是再自然不过的事，因为在片刻前，他自己的脑海里也产生了相似的念头。

他愿意为了满足佐助做任何事，即使那意味着他要和佐助搬到完全陌生的地方。

"我想要…我们能够一起。"这个答案就这样脱口而出了，然而鸣人并不感到后悔，"我想要我们即使住在一起也不会厌倦和无聊，我想要我们即使吵架也可以在第二天立刻和好，我想要和你承担一样的责任支付一样房租。我不想你离开我。"

他话音落下后空白了两秒，在鸣人变得忐忑起来时，佐助才开口：

"我以为你会说你想要找离学校近的房子，最好有个大厨房和可以养你的植物朋友的露台什么的。不过这个回答显然更好。"佐助的声音听上去格外温柔，鸣人几乎要沉溺在那其中的温柔中而就此睡去，"为什么你会担心我会厌倦你？在你回答的方式都充满惊喜的时候—我当然不会对你感到厌倦。鸣人，你几乎是我的能量来源。"

鸣人惊讶于他们之间的默契—那正是他曾经出现过的念头。他沙哑的声音喃喃道："为什么我总觉得我们像是上辈子就认识了一样。"

"嗯…很有可能。毕竟在宇宙中有第五维空间，那里面可能会分出无数个时间线，可能每个时间线都有我们，也许是不同的职业，有着不同的经历，但总会以某种形式相遇。"

鸣人噗嗤笑道："这个想法即使对你而言也有些太浪漫了。"

"小心点，漩涡，别上升到攻击我的性取向。就把它当成是科幻爱好者的某种情怀。"

"嘿，我还什么都没说呢。"

"你不需要真的说出口—虽然我喜欢你有什么想法都直接说出来的样子。"

"这可有点自相矛盾。"鸣人摸了摸自己的鼻子，"那你呢，你还没有告诉我你想要什么。"

"我想要你。"佐助顿了顿，又重复了一遍，声音变得更加低沉而有力，充满了暗示，"鸣人，我想要你。"

该死的。为什么这个混蛋总是能在恰到好处的时候说出让他感动不已的话。鸣人猜自己脸上的笑估计已经傻透了，但管他呢，会嘲讽他的人并看不见，"好吧，我知道了—我猜这至少说明我们住在一起以后，做爱的频率不会降低。"

"你担心我们住在一起以后会降低频率？白痴，"佐助又拾起了他那傲慢的腔调，"如果我们真的住在一起了，我会在每个房间的每个角落都留下我们做爱的印记，我会操你操到神智不清以至于怀疑自己究竟为什么会有这样的念头。你别想去上班了，我不会让你离开我的，一厘米都不行。"

鸣人无声地咧着嘴，他真该死的喜欢佐助这种掌控一切的口吻，就好像他是他的国王，他是他的主人。听到他用这样的语气讲话，鸣人就已经有反应了。

"如果真是那样，我们可能要因为脱水而死了。"鸣人声音里已经有了兴奋的沙哑。

"鸣人，你这样就硬了？就算是在犬冢他们家里？还是说，就是因为在别人家里，反而让你更兴奋了？"佐助嘲讽道。

鸣人不自觉吞了吞口水，他的脸上渐渐开始发热，"如果…我是说如果，我真的硬了，你打算做什么？"

"鸣人—你想让我对你做什么？"佐助的口吻充满诱导意味，

…鸣人现在严重怀疑佐助说他会操纵他的这件事是假的。或者说，可能是他在佐助面前真的没什么意志力可言—佐助只是用那磁性的声线叫他的名字，鸣人就像是被人鱼的歌声引诱了一样，动弹不得。他无意识地抓住柔软的坐垫边缘，手指深陷在里面—鸣人在回忆他刚刚进来时有没有锁门，很可能没有。他深深吸了口气，呼吸发着颤，心脏已经不由自主地加速搏动起来。他不能在牙或者志乃随时会进来的情况下真的做什么，但他现在真的非常想要佐助。

—什么都可以。

"我想听…咳，听你的性幻想。"鸣人的声线也不自觉地打着颤，他试着清了清喉咙。

"你认真的？"佐助的声音沉了下去，"那你想要我讲哪个版本？"

"你难不成还有个菜单吗？"鸣人勾了勾嘴角，"那告诉我那上面都有什么。"

"饥渴难耐的客人，嗯？"佐助嘲他，"我不会这么轻易的就满足你的，鉴于我们还有个'惩罚'在先。但我可以挑你会喜欢的—你喜欢被粗暴的对待，对吗？我发现痛感会让你更加兴奋，当我咬你耳朵的时候，你的呻吟明显会变大；当我用力把你推到墙上时，你总是很容易就有感觉了，甚至都不需要我做什么，不需要我亲吻你或者抚摸你，当然不是说我不想要那么做，但只是看着你一个人兴奋的喘息，也是件很有趣的事。"

鸣人想反驳，但他张了张嘴，最后只是乘着某声沉重的喘息模糊地叫了声佐助的名字—因为光是想象佐助用力压着他动弹不得的画面，鸣人就硬得更厉害了。他想着佐助的身体紧紧压着他的样子，他的呼吸就洒在他的脖子和后背上，鸣人的鸡皮疙瘩就已经立起来了，他抓着软垫的手心已经出了汗，除去脑海中还有根神经提醒着他也许牙或者志乃什么时候就要来查看他的状况了—鸣人重新攥紧了从手心往下滑的手机，就听佐助说了下去。

"我打赌你现在已经想象出我把你紧紧压住的样子，我说对了吗，鸣人？但我不会碰你的其他地方，我也不会允许你碰自己的其他地方，你能感受到就只有我，我的呼吸，我的热度，我的心跳，我的欲望。我的性器就抵在你的屁股上，你却没办法得到它，你会带着哭腔央求我做点什么，任何事都可以，而我会咬住你的脖子，靠近颈椎的位置，用力到你开始感觉疼痛难忍为止，到你忍不住大声呻吟起来；然后我会用舌头缓缓地从那个咬痕开始沿着你的脊椎向下舔，四肢还和你的紧紧缠在一起，舔到你的肩胛骨之间，你会因为更加想要我进入而仰起脖子用你的胯顶我的，而我会用身体压着让你老老实实地趴着，趴在床垫上，一边接着用力吸着每一处我舔过的湿漉漉的痕迹。我会吮吸你的耳朵，用我的舌头操它，发出色情的声音，让你更加不由自主地用你那性感的屁股蹭我的性器，即使是隔着裤子，你也自觉前后摆动了起来，就像是在用屁股操我一样；我咬住你的耳朵时，你会失控地大声呻吟，用力的喘息，你会不停地求我进入你，你会胡言乱语，说一些你自己也不知道自己说了的话，你会沙哑着嗓音哭喊着我的名字…"

"…操…"鸣人用力咬住自己的嘴唇才能避免真正地大声呻吟出来，但他的喘息已经急促到快要断片的程度，他怀疑自己的声音里已经带着模糊的哭腔了—因为他已经高潮了，光是听佐助用他那性感的声音讲着激情四射的幻想，在一片黑暗中，鸣人就已经为那激烈的画面忍耐不住地射了。他捂着自己的嘴，不由得摇了摇头，想要说什么，最后只是叹息道："…佐助。"

"你已经射了吗，鸣人？"佐助暗哑的嗓音里透着明显愉悦，"那倒是很快。我还期待着你会坚持到我插进去。我还想插进去，让你一边痛苦地大叫，一边渴望地哀求，发着抖用屁股吸我的性器，让它因为你的动作而变得更硬更热更加深入，深入到就像是顶到你的喉咙里。我会用舌头玩弄你发红的耳尖，一边顶你一边沿着你的耳廓舔下来，发出湿漉漉的声音，让你更加不能自已地主动抬起屁股，一边让我进出，一边在床单上蹭你自己饥渴难耐的性器，在那上面留下一道道深色的痕迹…"

"…变态。"鸣人愤愤地用不知何时变得嘶哑的声音评价道，他用湿着的手心调整了一下裤子，"你总是在我快要哭出来的时候嘲笑我。"

"我是变态，那喜欢变态的你是什么？"

鸣人眨了眨眼，"我什么时候说过'我喜欢你'了？"

就听佐助用慵懒的语气道，"你不需要真的'说'出来。鸣人，叫我的名字。"

鸣人愣了一下，"佐助…哦。"

他在下一秒立刻就明白过来。他以前没有察觉，也没有意识，原来叫一个人的名字可以包含如此多复杂的感情，眷恋的，喜悦的，欣赏的，兴奋的，热烈的，也包括了失落的，难过的，痛苦的，孤独的，挣扎的。他用名字叫佐助的时候，一并毫无保留倾泻而出的是他心中的所有感情和情绪—本身能够从某个人身上体会到如此复杂的感受就已经是个奇迹了，而他只需要叫佐助的名字，那几乎就是在说"喜欢"了。

"明白了？鸣人，那就是我为什么喜欢你了。"

鸣人缓缓微笑起来："为什么你几乎知道我的一切？你甚至比我还要了解我自己，我常常会想我究竟做了什么才能拥有你，值得你。想要和你在一起的人一定有无数个。佐助，为什么会是我？"

"为什么不是'我做了什么才值得你、拥有你'？鸣人，你不知道我过去究竟是怎样的人，所以你不会明白我究竟有多少变化。至少如果是十七岁的我是绝对不会想到有一天将来有一天我会成为现在这样的人。你想象不出你改变了我多少。"

佐助的语气笃定而认真，鸣人几乎想要穿越电话线到另一头去拥抱或者亲吻他。他将头侧靠在玻璃上，看着窗外慢慢从云层中透出的月色，一时间他们之间只有浅浅的呼吸声此起彼伏。

"等你回来，我一定要把你吻到窒息。"鸣人忽然道。

佐助为此轻声笑了出来，"死亡预告，嗯？"

鸣人也笑，"不，这是口头情书。"

他们那之后又聊了两句日常，鸣人问了佐助的工作是否顺利，佐助则玩笑地警告鸣人如果志乃和牙邀请他3P一定要义正言辞的拒绝（鸣人忍不住为他们开了一样的玩笑而感到好笑）。为了佐助还能在工作前再休息半个小时，鸣人几乎是充满愧疚又恋恋不舍地挂掉了电话。

没过半分钟，牙就推门进来了，开了灯。

"你都偷偷摸摸背着我们和佐助干了什么好事？"

"…什么？"

牙倚着门开玩笑，鸣人立刻就紧张起来，还以为牙发现了他和佐助的Phone sex。接着就见牙挠了挠脸，现出一点不好意思的神情，"那个、我是想说…也许志乃说的是对的，我刚刚让你焦虑了。也许对你提起同居这件事并不是一个好主意。毕竟那是你和佐助的事。"

鸣人松了一口气的下一刻就冲牙露出大大的微笑，"你该不会就是专程等在那儿和我说这个吧？这也不是你第一次犯蠢了，我不会感到惊讶。而且，我知道你为什么会这么在意这个。比起那些，在我们毕业前，我几乎都没有注意到你的异常，也没帮上什么忙…"

"别提那个了。好吧…既然这样，就当我们扯平了。"牙纠结的眉头放开了，他耸耸肩，"你还想要继续喝点吗？还是想去洗澡了？我已经给你找了衣服出来。"

鸣人果断得令牙露出了怀疑的神情，但他还是硬着头皮说道："…我选后者。"

（待续）


	15. Side fic 2-4

Sasuke's Being Away IV

星期五放学时，鸣人站在校门口叹了声气。一整天他都努力让自己忙于各种事情，就算是细碎琐事也好，他尽可能地让自己不要分神去想佐助的事—尽管那真的很难。就算是中午他们又打过一次电话—佐助告诉了他接下来需要连续工作到星期六中午（西海岸时间星期五晚上），那之后还会有项目组的Party聚会和娱乐活动—-鸣人一想到直到明天下午都没办法和对方讲话，就恹恹地提不起精神来。

也许去鹿丸和丁次那是个好主意，至少他可以和丁次打游戏，和鹿丸闲聊，说不定碰上井野和佐井也在的时候，就会变得更热闹一些。但鸣人犹豫了一下，还是决定回自己家，准确的说，是回佐助那。他需要把昨天弄脏的衣服洗干净，还要把牙的衣服洗好还给他。就算是会不断的想起佐助的种种，他仍然想要回佐助那去，感受他的一切。

哦天…他大概是真的生病了。要是佐助知道他有百分之九十九的时间都在想他，估计要笑死了。

鸣人回去先是料理了花草，换下了从牙那里借的衬衫和制服长裤，把衣服丢进洗衣机以后，就给自己做了便饭。吃饭中间，鸣人意外收到了宇智波鼬的消息。他简略地回复了两句。对方显然知道佐助不在的事，信息里只是在问他的情况。他少有的没有说什么玩笑话试图放松一下，因为他真的没什么心情。就见那之后鼬问他愿不愿意之后有空到宇智波家来过周末。

鸣人怔了一下。在鼬提出之前他没想过这回事，但一想到可以到佐助以前生活过的地方，他就不由得雀跃了一点。但他没办法直接回答好或者不好，他想象不出如果他和佐助提到这件事，佐助会是怎样的反应。

他迟疑了一下，才回道：

—[这不是因为佐助不愿意回去而采取的迂回策略吧？]

—[和佐助待久让你变得多疑了鸣人。不，这是正式的晚餐邀请，和佐助没什么关系。]

鸣人抬起了眉毛。他严重怀疑鼬究竟是在说真的，还是觉得他很好骗才这么说的—他根本不可能背着佐助做这一切，而他真的不觉得佐助会让这件事变得像鼬说得这么容易，很有可能正相反。

—[你知道我什么事都不会瞒着佐助的，对吧？我讨厌让他蒙在鼓里。]

—[为什么你会觉得我想让你对佐助保密？我思虑过甚的弟弟只会觉得我们之间有什么—虽然根本什么都没有。]

鸣人无奈地摇头。他敢说鼬现在心情一定很愉快，还开起了玩笑。但话里话外，鸣人已经确定了鼬期待的绝对是他带佐助回去，是三个人的晚餐。不是说他不喜欢这样—他非常想和佐助一起回宇智波家，但这样让他有种被鼬利用了的感觉，而且他有种预感，佐助对被任何人摆布都不会感到开心，包括他自己。

鸣人最后只回道：

—[我会和佐助谈谈，但这最终会取决于佐助的想法。]

—[很好。我很期待，鸣人。]

鸣人丢开手机，用筷子戳着盘子里的最后一块咸味叉烧出神。他并不那么清楚在鹿丸订婚的那个晚上，两个宇智波之间究竟谈了什么，现在他们之间的关系又有怎样的改善，因为佐助几乎不会和他提有关宇智波鼬的任何事。唯一能肯定的是，他们的关系至少有所缓和—从那天晚上佐助的反应来看，他至少卸下了一些精神负荷。大约在佐助的所有事里，只有有关家庭的部分是他极少主动分享的，也是鸣人最没有把握的—他要怎样和佐助提出这个请求而不让他感到任何烦躁？

当他把饭吃光时，鸣人就已经有种掉进宇智波鼬的"陷阱"里的感觉了。

晚饭后，鸣人收拾了厨房，就打开了佐助的显示器调到了网络电视频道。他检索着，停在了电影频道，那上面正在进行十二小时电影马拉松节目，鸣人认出了眼下正在播出的是《星际迷航》系列，佐助的最爱之一。他给自己开了瓶啤酒，抱着枕头，从《The Motion Pictures》看到《Generations》，直到看困了，鸣人就去洗澡。他在浴室里给自己打了飞机—努力想象是佐助在给他口的样子，然后清理干净，换上睡衣，收起洗衣机里的衣服，上床睡觉去了。

第二天早上醒来时，鸣人看了眼时间，刚过了七点而已，他沮丧地呻吟一声，又埋头回去试图让自己睡得更久一些。这个回笼觉令他昏沉沉的。鸣人感觉自己似乎做了什么梦，醒来以后却不记得太多的内容—唯一的印象是他和佐助都躺在某个房间的床上，他们的脸凑得极近，鼻尖抵在一起，视线相接，还能够听到彼此的呼吸声，就好像下一秒就要吻上去了一样，但在他隐约发现梦里的佐助显得要稚嫩许多时，他就醒过来了。

鸣人闭紧眼睛，试图回忆梦中的佐助的样子。那里面的佐助看上去像是在高中，十六或者十七岁的样子，轮廓没有像现在这样的瘦削和棱角分明，但隐约在那张稍显圆润的脸上已经有了逼人的气势；他的眼睛就像现在一样漆黑而深邃，像是磁石一样牢牢吸引着他的视线，但形状比起现在要更加接近杏仁形；他的头发和现在一样桀骜不驯地翘在后面，刘海垂在额前；他的嘴唇则更加粉嫩和湿润—很有可能和他们当时在做的事情有关。

鸣人模糊地咕哝一声，去摸自己不管因为什么而硬起来的分身。如果佐助知道他因为他年幼而样子而感到悸动不已，大约又要嘲讽些什么，但眼下鸣人合起眼睛，抚慰自己的欲望，让体内的躁动平静下去。一开始他还在回想佐助为他做这件事时，是怎样用手指挤压，又是怎样用指尖挑逗顶端的小孔，之后他的想象就开始脱缰，更加年轻的佐助伸出手来帮他，而鸣人也任由他帮忙，他的喉咙里滚出一声呻吟，那声音却隐约不完全像他，也许是因为喘息而有些沙哑，也可能是因为…那是更年轻的自己—因为当他自己也伸出手去抚弄着佐助的分身的时候，他发现自己的手显得比现在更小。

他像是听到自己的喘息声和更年轻的佐助的喘息声交叠在一起，更加用力而快速地挤压和揉搓自己的分身，直到蜷起的膝盖立得更高，小腿紧紧收起贴在大腿上，脚趾不自主抓紧床单的一瞬，鸣人达到了顶点。

"噢…佐助…"

只有自己的声音轻轻地飘散在空气中。鸣人埋头粗喘着，听着自己一个人逐渐安静下来。他翻了个身，为此感到不可思议—那个情形太真实了，就像是真的发生过一样。他开始相信佐助说的平行世界理论，最后又甩了甩脑袋，否定着。也许只是因为鼬和他提到要去宇智波家的事，提示了有关过去的佐助，但无论看在什么的份上，那怎么·可能·会是·真的？

鸣人决定在自己的幻想变得更加荒谬之前起床，彻底把这段绮梦丢到脑后。

鸣人给自己的屋子和佐助的屋子做了大扫除以后，才发现自己因为吸尘器的声音而漏掉了佐助的来电。LINE上面佐助在问他在做什么，鸣人没有费心去回复消息，直接地回了电话。

电话很快就被接通了。

"鸣人，刚刚在做什么？"

佐助那边的环境音相当嘈杂，鸣人依稀能够辨认出有人大叫着"What the hell"，伴随着一些喝倒彩声、尖叫声和鼓掌声，背景音乐则带着强烈的动感和韵律透过电话线传过来。

"没什么，打扫了一下房间，"鸣人把自己丢到沙发上，"那是MAKJ吗？"[2]

"你听出来了？"佐助显然在笑，"我的工作基本搞定了。很有可能你明天一觉醒来，就发现我已经在家里了。"佐助说到这里短暂地离开了话筒一下，鸣人听到那边有人在快速地用英语和他讲着什么，大概是什么玩笑话，而佐助带着笑回了一个"Fuck off"，才又续道，"我想你。我想你想到都硬了。我现在就想要你，想吻你，想抱着你，想狠狠操你…鸣人，Why aren't you here，Hell。"佐助甚至在最后呻吟了一声。

鸣人为佐助的直白无声地扬起嘴角，"告诉我，你喝了多少了？"

"不算多，我回忆一下…嗯，不记得了，但我可以肯定没有一吨，"佐助用那种洋洋得意的语气说着，就像他做了什么值得骄傲的事一样，鸣人完全可以想象得出他勾着嘴角的那个性感到爆炸的表情，"你的脸总在我眼前晃悠，你的明亮到耀眼的蓝眼睛，还有你那狂野的朝各个方向支着的金发—漩涡，那真的很烦人。至少现在这样好多了。"

鸣人为佐助的抱怨而嗤嗤笑起来，他抓过一个抱枕垫在自己的下巴下面，舒服地趴在沙发上道，"可是没有我你要怎么活，我猜你只能忍了，不管是我的眼睛还是我的头发。"

"说'忍'真的轻了，我爱死它们了。我猜你很可能需要准备一个安全词，避免我真的在某些情况下做出什么不可挽回的事。"

鸣人笑道，"哦？那你觉得'仙人掌'怎么样？"

"如果你坚持的话—虽然那只会让我想起你，想到我们认识的过程。而且，它很可能会适得其反，让我更想要你。"

佐助的声音低沉下去，鸣人不由得舔了舔自己的嘴唇，"我也很想你。我今天早上做了个梦。梦见了更年轻的你，我们躺在床上，你帮我撸了出来。"

"你背着我和'年轻的我'搞在了一起？"佐助夸张的上扬的声调让鸣人想笑，"告诉我梦里的我不是十三岁，不然我就要起诉你骚扰未成年人了。"

"年轻的你也是你好吗—别闹，你果然喝醉了！"

"不，"佐助幽幽道，"在我碰不到你而'年轻的我'却可以的这种情况下，理智都是狗屁。告诉我那个'年轻的我'都对你做了什么—我可以保证在五分钟之内不吃醋。"

"佐助…"

"告诉我。"

佐助的语气相当强硬。鸣人慢慢地呼了口气，"起初我们只是脸对脸地躺在床上，鼻尖对着鼻尖，我以为我们是要接吻，因为你的眼神…相当直接地在表达着这个意图，而我则是非常紧张。你大概是高中时候的样子。但我们没有，是你伸手过来，伸进我的短裤里，摸我已经硬了的分身…"

"'年轻的我'的手活好吗？"

"你有不擅长的事情吗？"鸣人呛道，清了清变哑的喉咙，又继续讲了下去，"你用力地挤压着我的前端，来回揉搓，因为我渐渐加速的喘息而渐渐加快了速度。你的手指时而从顶端滑到下面，又从根部滑上来，用指尖反复拨弄头部，我则伸手也去帮你撸…"

"我要收回前言。我现在开始嫉妒'年轻的我'了。"

鸣人笑出声来，"混蛋。不过，我觉得梦里的我似乎也比现在要年轻很多。因为我的手看上去要显得比现在小一些，很有可能我们同岁。"

他听见佐助在那边近似于呻吟的叹息了一声，鸣人领悟了那其中的含义，忍不住戏谑道，"现在是谁在骚扰未成年人了？"

佐助傲慢道，"我从来没说过我是个好人。你才是那个时刻需要保持正面形象的人。我负责邪恶的部分，我们有分工的。"

鸣人止不住地笑，"告诉我你没有趁我睡着的时候逼我签什么霸王契约。"

"如果卖身契可以有法律效力的话，我很可能已经这么做了。"

"这是宇智波佐助式求婚吗？"鸣人调侃，"为什么我感觉你下一句就打算说你希望这个期限是'一万年'了？"

"我都不知道你还看香港电影。"[1]

"惊讶了？"

"印象深刻。"虽然佐助的语气里根本一点变化也没有。

鸣人长出了一口气。他听着自己雀跃的心跳，想着佐助在那边是怎样的神情。背景音乐这时已经变成了Elayna Boynton的Knock Me Down。他们不约而同地安静了下来，没有再说什么。

"你在笑吗？"鸣人忽然问。

"我在。"佐助回答道，"Steven已经因为这件事从刚刚就开始嘲笑我了—Steven是我的同事，刚刚过来骚扰的那个。"

"我喜欢你笑的样子，佐助。我希望自己总是能让你笑起来。"

"你已经做到了。大概是你给我施了什么迷药或者法术，在你旁边时，我总是很难保持Poker Face很久。"

鸣人闻言微笑道："我爱你。等不及你回来了。"

"我也是，"佐助道，"行李就在我的椅子背后，Uber一会儿就到。真庆幸我订了红眼航班。"

"我在家等你。晚安，佐助。"

"晚安，鸣人。"

（待续）

注：

[1]至尊宝的台词，"如果要给这份爱加上个期限，我希望是一万年。"出自《大话西游之月光宝盒》。（如果我没记错XP）

[2]MAKJ，本名Mackenzie Johnson，美国的DJ。Knock Me Down也有他的混音版，可以搜来听听。

[3]补充说明。鸣人的梦之后会出现在另一个番外里。那个故事是佐助的POV（因为在正文12里佐助提到了希望他们在高中相遇），内容是当鸣人高中的时候转学到佐助的学校的平行故事线。因为内容和之前写的Vale of Tears会有点近似，那篇不更了，我会重新写。


	16. Side fic 2-5

Sasuke's Being Away V

鸣人一晚上翻来覆去睡不着。可能是因为睡觉前他又翻出了佐助的CD听的缘故。他在接近黎明的时候才渐渐有了睡意，然而他始终有一只耳朵支棱着听玄关的动静。直到最后因为疲倦到极点，他还是埋在枕头里睡了过去，再惊醒的时候已经是早上九点了。

鸣人在手机上确定了时间，挠挠头在床上翻了个身。他搬出自己好久没使用的数学技能，算起佐助究竟会在几时几分走进家门。飞机落地的时间是八点五十五，那之后还要取行李，交通状况如果良好也要四十分钟才到家。算来算去佐助现在大约是在开车。鸣人没有打电话，佐助也没有给他发任何消息，他又在被窝里翻了两次身，决定起床做早饭。

前一天下午和佐助通过电话以后鸣人就去了超市，所以冰箱现在已经被他用食物塞满了。他取了一个新鲜的番茄、一根黄瓜、一颗生菜、熏肉、鸡胸肉和酸奶出来，一部分做成凯撒沙拉，另一部分则做成烟熏火腿三明治，放在烤架上前后加热了三分钟成焦糖色。他把食物在岛式琉璃台上摆好，就回了自己那边，依旧做每日的园艺"功课"。

在他浇水到半截的时候，听到了电梯门开的"叮"的一声。他丢下喷水壶，从玄关冲出去，几乎是用丢的方式把自己像颗皮球一样地丢进了佐助的怀里。佐助根本来不及反应，而他已经两脚缠在了佐助的腰上。鸣人抱着佐助的头，手指深深插在那头发中间，一点也没有费心去管对方的什么造型，就低头吻了上去。

他感觉到佐助松开了行李箱和手提包回抱了他，温暖的两只手在他的后背上用力地画着圈，抚摸着他，伸出舌头和他的交缠吮吸。鸣人几乎拼命到用牙齿紧紧咬住佐助的嘴唇，听到佐助发出一声鼻音又松开，改成轻轻咬了两下，接着用力地从那上面吮吸舔拭过去。

他们吻到气喘吁吁才分开嘴唇。鸣人丝毫不想从佐助身上下来，他低着头，和佐助的额头抵在一起，鼻尖相互婆娑着。佐助勾着嘴角，手托在他的腰和屁股上，鸣人则是深深嗅着对方身上传递而来的他思念已久的味道。

"你想让我在这操你吗，你夹得我好紧。"佐助玩笑道。

鸣人简直要爱死他的这个样子了，他说的话，他脸上的表情，他的眼神，鸣人忍不住地咬了咬佐助的鼻尖，也笑道，"我就知道你是个暴露狂。"

佐助又调整了一下他的手臂，现在两手都托在他的屁股下面了。佐助捏了捏他的屁股，"你这么性感，我真的很难克制。"

鸣人伸手轻轻推了下佐助的胸口，从他身上跳下来，又用点力把佐助抵在墙上，他的嘴唇紧贴在佐助的嘴唇上，将吻未吻的样子，低声蛊惑道："…你不能克制的还有很多。"接着他就伸手去扯佐助的T恤衣领，在他的锁骨上重重的吮吻起来。鸣人的另只手从衣服下摆伸进去，沿着佐助腹肌的轮廓线向上按揉抚摸，摸到他微微隆起的胸肌的轮廓线。与此同时，吻痕也沿着脖子的线条向上延伸，以至于鼻梁顶在了佐助的下巴上。佐助深沉地叹息一声，配合着他的吻仰起头，手指将鸣人的头发抓在手心里，来回按摩他的头皮。

鸣人已经高高地撩起了佐助的衣服下摆，源源不断地吻着他眼前所见的这个人和这具身体，就像是品尝他的每一处皮肤一样。鸣人低头吻到佐助的乳头时，用牙咬着扯了一下，佐助忍不住发出嘶嘶声，却没有阻止他，而是回应那快感般更加用力地拖拽他的头发。

鸣人的一只手已经来到了佐助的肚脐下面的扣子上，随着某一次重重嘬佐助乳头到发出"啵"的一声，他解开了扣子，扯下了拉链，不耐烦地将佐助的内裤也一起拽下去，伸手去摸着他的已经硬到出水的分身。鸣人重新抬起头吻佐助的脖子，佐助的下巴，佐助的嘴唇，在他用力挤压套弄佐助的性器时，他又和佐助重新接着一个又一个湿漉漉的吻。他用手指在那顶端画着圈，上下来回挤压揉搓，间或用力将那已经淌水的小孔挤成一条线，佐助配合地顶着胯，就像是在操着他手一样。而佐助的手则放在他的脖子后面和脸颊一侧，一边控制着他的舌头不要进到太深，一边深吻着将鸣人口腔里的空气掠夺一空。

"唔…鸣人。"

佐助从接吻中间咕哝出一句他的名字，带着潮湿而色情的感觉，鸣人更加快速地撸着，但当佐助放下一只手去解他的裤子时，鸣人毫不客气地将他的手扫开了。

"这是你欠我的。"

鸣人认真道—虽然他自己也硬得快要爆炸—专注而着迷地看着佐助将晕红发热地脸靠在他的肩膀上，因为他的动作和濒临高潮而又泄出了一声更大的呻吟。

"哦天…漩涡…你…啊…操！"

佐助射了。鸣人毫不在意地将手指上的液体舔干净。佐助则认真地看着他舔，倚着门，缓缓露出一个慵懒而得意的笑。佐助身上看得见的地方到处都是鸣人留下的吻痕，衣服凌乱地挂在身上，他刚刚射过疲软下去的性器还露在外面，嘴唇红肿得不成样子，但鸣人却觉得他这样一片狼籍的样子还是该死的性感。

宇智波·该死的·佐助，为什么这个男人能让他这么喜欢？

鸣人直觉这个问题无解。当他将自己的手舔干净，又凑过去和对方缓慢而细腻地接吻，他们的鼻息交缠在一起，他放在对方胸口的手似乎能够感觉到他们同步的心跳，佐助的手放在他的手臂上，轻柔地随着吻的力道抓紧或放松。

"该死…我竟然这么想你。"鸣人的语气接近于沮丧，他叹了口气，伸手帮佐助将衣服打理整齐。佐助什么都没有说，只是带着温柔的笑意看他，拉住他那只抚着T恤下摆的手，放到唇边吻了吻，从门板上站起来。

鸣人把自己的门合上，推着佐助的行李，掏了佐助家的钥匙开门，"我们先吃早饭吧？之后我会讨要更多的，你等着。"

佐助挑眉看他，鸣人可以看得出来，他的眼中已经被惊喜充满了。

佐助看着被鸣人收拾整齐的起居室，光洁一新的厨房，还有摆在吧台上的早餐，对鸣人道："我似乎应该经常出差。"

鸣人将佐助的夹克挂在玄关的衣帽架上，推着佐助坐到吧台旁，"你想都别想。我会把你用链子拴在床脚，让你除了浴室之外哪也去不了。"

佐助一脸"你不可能是认真的"的表情看着他，调侃道，"那样就要靠你养我了。"

"我会的，"鸣人也坐到高脚凳上，给佐助和自己倒了橙汁和咖啡，他扬了扬嘴角，"我会每天给你做饭，帮你洗澡，我们做爱，一起睡觉，我去上班，你在家等我回来。"

"嗯哼，我虽然知道你有某种嗜好，即使是这样，这对你而言也太霸道了。"佐助叼着筷子，假装思索，"你需要我跪在门口迎接你吗？"

"你可以这么做，然后我就会奖励你，我会给你口，让你高潮不止，让你除了我一秒钟也不会想到别人。"鸣人的口吻相当认真。他分了一半的三明治到佐助的盘子里。

"有你在的时候，我从来就不会想别人。"佐助说着，狡黠地抬眉看他。鸣人露出一个满意地微笑，侧过身去吻了吻他的脸颊："不过…你也可以把自己的头塞进鳄鱼嘴里，那样比较有趣。"他开着玩笑。

"告诉我你没有绝望到去看了那个电影。"[1]

"只是看了预告片而已，"鸣人耸耸肩，"我没有时间。也许我应该去看一下，听说评价很不错。"

他们在闲聊中吃完了早餐，又一起收拾了餐具，但主要是佐助在洗，因为鸣人根本只忙着贴在佐助背后上下其手。

"为什么你不能把那些该死的盘子留到之后再洗？"鸣人歪了歪头。他在佐助的颈侧吻了一下，手则揽在佐助的腰上，隔着衣服在他的前胸和腹部滑动抚摸着。

"你知道我讨厌脏兮兮的东西一直摆在眼前。"佐助勾着嘴角，"你的耐心去哪了？"

鸣人叹了口气，把下巴放在佐助的肩膀上，"我知道这样很莫名其妙…我想，我只是…不能确定。"

佐助把最后一个盘子放到架子上晾干，然后用毛巾把手擦干。他转过身来，认真地观察鸣人的神情。鸣人和他对视着，他不知道自己内心当中有多少感受已经不知不觉地泄露了出去，他知道是佐助所以没关系，但他仍然很忐忑。

"鸣人，你不确定的是什么？"佐助抬了抬眉。

鸣人则朝佐助倾身过去，他将额头抵在佐助的肩膀上，和佐助的手扣在一起。他们安静地站了一会儿，鸣人才缓缓深呼吸道："我…被自己对你的感情吓到了。我从来不会这样，即使是那时候自来也不告而别，我也不曾像现在这样，像是生病了一样的想一个人。我甚至觉得我已经不是我了。我需要保证，我需要确认，我需要确定你就在这…这是不是很疯狂？虽然是开玩笑，但我真的很想把你拴在家里，拴在我一直看得见的地方—你让我变了个人。"鸣人说到最后甚至变得有点沮丧。

佐助温柔地吻了吻他的头顶，"那你想要真的栓住我吗？"

鸣人闻言惊讶地抬头去看佐助，发现对方并没有任何玩笑的意思，甚至耸了耸肩，又补充道："我们有领带，或者你倾向于手铐？我恰好有一副藏在衣橱的抽屉里。"

鸣人为那可以预见的情形下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，有个小小的微笑挂在他的嘴角，"…你说真的？"

佐助则凑过来重重地吮了一下他露出来的一点舌尖，"你想要的时候总会舔嘴唇，我就把它当成是你同意了。"

"你从哪学的这个？"

佐助看着鸣人相当娴熟的用领带打了结在佐助的手腕上，于是好奇地问道。鸣人认真地确认了佐助依然可以有活动的空间，甚至那细的一端的活结一抽就可以打开，才道，"我们在乡下帮忙收稻草时经常会这么做。疼吗？"

佐助摇了摇头，续道，"这倒是在意料之外。"

鸣人深吸了口气，一边替佐助脱掉裤子和内裤，一边打量着眼前的景象—几乎是在用视线描摹着对方身体的每一寸轮廓，他没办法将眼睛从那上面移开。从第一次见到佐助全裸的身体开始，鸣人就已经深深为此感到沉醉，有时还会有更加激烈地感情涌出来—他不止是希望拥有对方，想要在上面留下永久的印记，甚至如果可能他想要留下伤痕—-他不知道该如何控制自己这种激烈的感情。看到佐助坦然直视的眼神，那里面对自己的迷恋，对自己的欲望，鸣人甚至会有种深深的对自己或许会变成另一个人的恐惧。某些他少年时期就存在的阴暗面或许会肆无忌惮地泄露出来，把他的感情扭曲成另一种样子。

"佐助，你不会感到害怕吗？"鸣人忍不住问。

"为了什么？"

"因为你喜欢的人或许根本就不是你以为的那个样子。"鸣人说着，俯下身去亲吻佐助的锁骨，"我的身体里也许根本住着一只怪物，只想把你撕成碎片或者拆吃入腹。我甚至有些时候会想要看到你受伤的样子。"

佐助坐起来一点，将他被缚住的两手勾在鸣人脖子后面，他们的视线相交，鸣人在那双漆黑深邃的眼中看到一点笑意，"为什么你会觉得我不知道你的这一面？如果你一直都是一副圣人的样子，我会觉得那很做作的—我一点都不想和圣·漩涡鸣人做爱（鸣人忍不住在这里笑了一下）。我想要的是你，每个侧面的你。你可以真实的做你自己。而且说真的，如果你会有种想使用暴力的冲动，我某种程度上觉得那很性感，非常性感，光是想想就要硬了的那种。"

鸣人张了张嘴，过了一会儿才挤出一句嘶哑的："…你不知道自己在说什么。"

"我知道。非常清楚。"佐助坚持道，凑近了在鸣人的嘴唇上重重的吮了一下，"当你告诉我你国中的时候会和人干架，会跟他们对抗，我反而松了口气。你总是关心别人胜于自己，甚至有时候不在乎自己会为此受伤，就像你常常希望我在做爱中间弄伤你一样。我不希望你真的那么无私，你表现得非常无私的时候，我反而会很烦躁。鸣人，你可以更自私的，我希望你自私一点，多考虑自己想要的是什么，你可以告诉我，我会给你你想要的。记得吗，我在电话里说过。我想要给你一切—只是你很少会要求什么。"

鸣人不知道该说什么，没有什么语言能够表达出他此刻的心情，他唯一能做的就是托着佐助的脑后和脖子，用力到近乎窒息地方式深入而长久地吻着佐助。他不想再思考任何事，他只想一直想着眼前的这个人，只想要佐助，感受佐助的一切。一吻终结，鸣人用力将佐助推倒，整个人陷进床垫里，而他从跪坐的姿势站起来，一边粗暴地拉扯脱掉自己身上的所有衣服，一边居高临下地俯视着佐助，接收佐助热辣的视线在他的身上像视奸般来回扫视着。鸣人将T恤随手丢到地板上，重新跪下去，跪在佐助的两腿之间，一手撑在佐助的胸前，低头重新和佐助吻在一起。佐助仰着头，任由他做任何事，包括他伸舌头进去，和佐助的交缠吮吸的同时，俯身令他们硬起来的分身抵在一起，随着接吻律动着胯部，用力地摩擦着。鸣人几乎分辨不出空气里那个急促的呼吸是他自己的还是佐助的，但他也没分神去顾及这件事，他挤了润滑剂在手上，一边律动着，前后摆动着胯部，一边反手向自己的股缝探去。

鸣人伸了两指在后面开拓时，终于有一刻忍不住停下来—-因为和佐助的欲望频繁地蹭在一起已经让他快要射出来了。他咬了佐助的下唇一口，骑在佐助的腰上，在佐助想要伸手来碰他的脸时，鸣人相当不耐烦地把对方的手又按回到床头板上。他自己在里面搅动的手的手背几乎可以蹭到佐助硬到湿润的阴茎，鸣人忍不住勾起嘴角，"你想要我吗？"

"操…你是认真的在问我这个问题吗？"佐助显然已经非常兴奋了，他急促地呼吸在看到鸣人骑在他的性器上打算向下坐时甚至忍不住停顿了两下，额头和鼻尖都是晶莹的汗珠，他的瞳孔甚放大了一些，颜色比平时显得更深。鸣人暧昧地用自己的入口蹭着佐助的前端—他当然很想立刻坐下去，但他另一方面又很想听佐助说点什么。鸣人嘶嘶道："说出来。佐助，说你想要我，说你感受到的，我想要看你失控—我恨你总是能看透我的样子，我又好爱你这样了解我。所以，说点什么。"

佐助深深地凝视他，他的脸，视线没有任何的游移，那里面甚至透出一些嗜血的掠夺的意味令鸣人的心脏不由得一阵悸动，"你想听我说什么，嗯？说我现在恨不得用力挤进去，让你除了呻吟和哭泣什么声音都发不出来？你以为只有你一个人在为想念而痛苦吗？我每天早上都在你用你那折磨人的屁股操我的梦里醒过来。我除了想要你，我还想要让你永远只能像现在这样，只能为我打开，不管是你的内心还是你的身体。你怎么敢—哦操…"

佐助那近乎于冷酷的嘶哑的低音让鸣人忍不住在他还没有完全说完就坐了下去，他们彼此不约而同地发出了炽热而响亮的呻吟。鸣人的两手沿着佐助的腹肌向上延伸，他竭尽所能地一边运动着自己的胯部让佐助进出，一边伸手在佐助的身上四处撩拨，他俯下身去，一边屁股画着圈一边和佐助接了一个又一个湿润的吻。只是鸣人一边吻着一边就开始对现状开始不满起来—他想要佐助的手，他想要他用更多的部位和他的接触在一起。鸣人在喉间咕哝出一声，伸手去抽开了佐助手上的领带。

"啊！佐…助…我…"

鸣人根本连一句话也还没说出来，佐助两手已经扶在他的髋骨两侧的激烈地让他被抽插起来，鸣人唯有急促地大声地喘息和呻吟，缺氧使他眼前阵阵发黑…佐助伸出一只手去抽拉他的乳头，令鸣人吃痛地大叫了一声，接着随着佐助一个深顶，鸣人被直接刺激到前列腺而达到了高潮。佐助不容拒绝地拉下他的脖子和他接吻，鸣人抚着佐助的胸口—心脏在下面跳跃，任由佐助把他的舌头吸走，鸣人眼前因为泪水而一片模糊，他闭了闭眼睛，下一秒就感觉佐助一个翻身，把他丢到了床垫上，重新顶了进来。

"佐助…我要…死了…"鸣人的声音近乎于哭腔。

"忍着。"佐助嘶嘶的声音也被情欲充满了。

鸣人忍不住为那敏感的感觉而呻吟出声—他的身体各处都发着烫，被佐助这样连续地刺激，太过激烈而让他掉下眼泪来。但佐助没有给他任何缓和的机会，而是一个接一个地吻着鸣人的嘴唇，下巴，脖子，锁骨，胸口，以及更多的嘴唇。鸣人用力抓着佐助的肩膀，他大概快要昏过去了—燥热和快感就像浪潮让他几乎喘不过气来，鸣人的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他的脸烫到好像就要沸腾了。

直到他感觉到佐助也低声呻吟着射了出来，一股热流从他的股缝中间流下去。

佐助再度低头用力地吻鸣人，他拨开鸣人试图擦眼泪的手，扣在一起，嘴唇扫过鸣人依旧发着烫的脸颊，耳垂，嘴角，舌尖和鸣人的舌头卷在一起，交换着那种近乎过电似的麻痹感。鸣人几乎因为抽泣而浑身仍发着抖，佐助为此只有安慰地沿着他的下巴的轮廓线，一直吻到他的耳侧，吻到他的额角，吻到他渐渐平静下来。

"你应该给我戴套的。"佐助又吻了吻他的汗湿的额头，哑声道。

"然后让你做得更久吗。"鸣人撅着嘴，引得佐助又吻了他一下。

佐助轻轻抽了他的屁股一下，"然后可以不用弄脏床单，也不用给你清理里面—不许撅嘴，我知道你觉得自己那样很可爱。"

"因为我就是很可爱。虽然一个大男人不需要这种形容词。我喜欢我撅嘴的时候的你的反应。"鸣人笑着又撅起嘴，佐助又忍不住低头吻了他一下，鸣人得意道，"看。"

佐助也笑，无奈地摇摇头，"白痴。"

"哦—我爱死你给我起的爱称了。嗯…再躺一下我就去洗澡。"鸣人说着懒洋洋地翻了个身，侧躺着，朝向佐助那边。佐助坐在他腹部的旁边，漫不经心地画着圈，摩挲着他的手臂和肩膀，滑到脖子和脸颊上。鸣人被抚摸得很舒服，他和佐助对视着，认真地看对方餍足而慵懒的神情。

"满意了？"佐助挑眉看他。

鸣人点点头，"你的同事都很喜欢你，他们知道你是gay吗。"

"知道，"然后佐助停下来看了他一眼，带点探询的神色，"你不会在担心这个吧？"说着他露出一点好笑的神情，"我是他们的头，他们尊敬我工作上的能力，只是这样而已。我的私生活和他们没关系，而且我相当讨厌公私不分。"

鸣人看着佐助的样子，看着佐助的眼神，那里面一如往常的充满自信和肯定。

恐怕他永远也不会看腻佐助的样子—鸣人心头划过这一句，接着他缓缓微笑道："忘记说了—佐助，欢迎回家。"

（番外二完）

注：

[1]名梗改编日本电影《每天回家都会看到老婆在装死》，喜剧片，探讨日本现代家庭主妇的无聊生活。预告片里有妻子把头塞进鳄鱼玩具的嘴里的场景。2018-6-18（大约）将在日本上映。


	17. Side fic 3

Sasuke's POV

佐助必须承认，看自己的男朋友丰富的表情和神采是一件非常有娱乐色彩的事情。他基本可以通过鸣人的各种反应，那双透明的蓝眼睛闪烁的方式、嘴角的弧度、咬嘴唇的动作、皱眉的样子…来推断他脑子里的内容。通常都是一些玩笑和恶作剧的念头，偶尔也会有困惑和犹豫写在脸上。如果他在舔嘴唇或者探出一点舌尖咬在齿间，那多半是进入了他的某种幻想领域。当然如果是鸣人在表达喜爱的时候，那情绪就会变得更加热烈而直接。佐助常常觉得自己可能在某一瞬间会完全无法抑制那种冲动—当鸣人真的坦率真诚的在表达他的感情的时，他只会想狠狠把鸣人推倒在不管是什么的表面上，让他只能用那样的眼神，那样的神情，那样的方式，永远只看着自己—他会想要狠狠进入他，让他也同等程度地体会自己内心当中激烈的波动。

不过偶尔也会有例外。偶尔他会很难捕捉到他的男朋友神游太虚的思绪，因为漩涡鸣人是个无法用常理揣度的男人—从各种意义上都是。他的思维总是跳跃得缺乏逻辑而充满惊喜。比如像现在，虽然他们并肩沿着公园的湖边小路跑步，佐助可以肯定，鸣人在想什么令他摸不着头绪的事，而且相当严肃。

"你沉默的方式开始让我感到害怕了。"佐助玩笑道，"告诉我你只是在发愁早餐吃什么。"

他的男朋友只是皱着眉，认真地看着他，"我发现我们跳过了一个很重要的问题。"

佐助内心咯噔了一下—倒不是说他觉得鸣人发现了他上次给他从美帝带的礼物比他所说的价格要贵上十倍不止，当然他可以预见当鸣人发现了以后他的反应。只是他发现当鸣人说什么事情很重要的时候，通常都是有关情绪和感情的问题。他当然不会避讳和鸣人坦诚自己的任何喜欢。因为他是真的很喜欢，他喜欢自己说了什么以后鸣人立刻变得明亮而耀眼的表情—他愿意为了那个表情做任何事—只是他意识到鸣人很可能接下来会直截了当地问什么让人羞耻或者尴尬的问题。

"那是什么？"佐助挑了挑眉。他们慢慢停下来，彼此出汗的手臂可以相互蹭到。佐助拉过鸣人的手，泛潮的手心扣在一起。

鸣人平复着呼吸，和他对视，"你没有告诉我你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的。"

很好，这就是漩涡鸣人了。佐助需要非常努力才能阻止自己嘴角上扬。他试图让自己的声音保持平静："那对你而言是什么很重要的问题吗？"

"你不想知道吗？知道我是在什么时候意识到自己喜欢你的？"鸣人抬了抬眉毛，现在转变成不可置信的样子了。他鼓了鼓腮帮，才又道，"可是，我现在非常想听这个答案。"

佐助发誓鸣人一定是知道那样很可爱才这么做的，就和撅嘴是一个道理，但他还是不可救药的觉得那很可爱。该死的—为什么他的男朋友就算是毫无意识也这么会勾引人—佐助大概是第一千零一次感觉自己是个幸运的男人。

佐助尽量让自己不要直接地笑出来，而是把手搭在鸣人肩膀上，把对方拉得更近了一些，"如果你想要和我分享这个答案的话。"

"我当然会告诉你我的，但我想要交换—因为这个真的很不可思议，我是说，你是先产生的性冲动，还是…"

佐助没忍住插嘴道："你不是在做什么生物学的调查研究吧？"说着他的嘴角勾起了一点。

鸣人一脸期待地看着他，"是研究你就不告诉我了吗？"

佐助承认自己被这个表情打败了（虽然他死也不会跟鸣人说这个部分），他耸了耸肩，"至少别把我送上实验台…？想象你是在研究什么让我有种毛骨悚然的感觉。"

"我会很温柔的。"鸣人说着露出一个坏笑—那几乎让佐助有种不好的预感，"别害怕，佐助。你要满足的只是我的好奇心而已。"

那之后他们回家（佐助的那边）一起做了早餐，煎蛋和一点利用剩米做的酱油炒饭。他自己的那个蛋被鸣人煎成了溏心，恰好就是佐助喜欢的样子。佐助为鸣人这一点用心而感到温暖—当然，他不会流露在脸上，他只是纯粹地欣赏着鸣人在晨光熹微中做饭的认真专注的样子—就像之前他们共度的很多个早晨一样。他金色的头发向各个方向支棱着，有一些垂在眉骨和耳侧，厨房的阳光将他的眼睛照得仿佛波光粼粼的海洋，他的小麦色的皮肤表面像是镀了一层金箔一样，而那红润而厚实的嘴唇泛着水样的光泽，让佐助很想品尝那上面一切可能的味道。

他以前从未想过自己有天也会过这样的生活，尤其，他不会想到有个人的只要在他的身边就会这样容易的让他感到满足。过去的某段混乱而空虚的时期只是让他导出一个"这不是我想要的"结论，但他并不确切地知道自己想要什么—直到鸣人闯入他的生活。每件他们一起做的事都让他感到满足，让他确定这就是对的，抚摸、拥抱、亲吻、做爱…任何事，即使只是一起窝在沙发里听音乐或者看电影，都让他感觉无比的好。

在关掉火炉的同时，鸣人抬头瞥了他一眼，带着警告意味，也明显地表露出一点愉悦，接着去碗橱里取盘子出来。佐助看着他微微泛红的耳尖，想到鸣人某种程度上虽然坦率，但也相当容易感到害羞和尴尬。

"别用那个眼神看我，混蛋。"鸣人说着甚至伸了只手过来，捂住了他的半张脸。佐助抓住了那只手，放到嘴边吻了吻，分别吻在手背和指尖上，"我什么眼神？"他故作无辜地问道。

鸣人给了他一个"明知故问"的瞪视，佐助被娱乐到了，忍不住勾了勾嘴角，"我忍不住。就算是在昨晚见识过你非常有侵略性和冲击力的一面，早上的这个你还是让我会忍不住浮想联翩。你一定趁什么时候给我下了迷魂药。"

鸣人甚至为他的话翻了翻白眼，"你个变态。我可以猜得出来你在想什么—事先声明，我不会配合你玩什么围裙play的。"

佐助嗤笑一声，"我没有想得那么远。你倒是提醒我了。"然后不出所料地看到鸣人眯了眯眼，堪称羞恼地凑过来咬了他的嘴唇一口，又安抚似的亲了亲。佐助只是偷笑，伸手托在他的脖子后面加重了这个吻，等他听到鸣人发出一声低低的叹息，才和对方分开。

佐助帮鸣人盛味噌汤出来，然后两人并肩坐在吧台边吃早餐，靠在吧台的手肘近到可以相互婆娑，但佐助没有移开，鸣人也没有动。他知道鸣人相当喜欢他们的肢体接触，而且尤其喜欢主动来碰触他的身体—当然不是说他不喜欢—他喜欢一切他做的事说的话给鸣人的面部带来的任何变化，他也喜欢抚摸对方皮肤时那种令人目眩的手感，小麦色的皮肤常常是干燥而温暖的。那和做爱时的状态还有些许微妙的不同，如果说性是关于占有欲和荷尔蒙，肌肤接触则更多关于安全感和情感需求。那和他以前的任何经历都不一样，他从未从任何人身上有这种感觉：他不需要特地想什么做什么，只要被鸣人用那种想要的眼神看着，他就硬了，非常硬，如果是鸣人在碰触他抚摸他，光是体会到鸣人的那种强烈而充沛的感情，他就可以很容易地达到高潮了。

在很久以前，在对方有意识以前，他就一直在观察对方—甚至他自己也没有意识到那中间究竟有什么令他着迷的地方，然而他就像是上瘾了一样，不断地注意着任何有关鸣人的细节。他不知道是什么让金发的男人即使一个人也能过得那样生动而热闹，就好像所有事在他眼里都很有趣。而当他感到被冒犯或者反感时（比如第一次见鼬），他也会直截了当地反抗回去。鸣人从来不会特地掩饰自己的感觉，这让他常常感到安全—他不需要费尽心思去搞明白他说的究竟是真话还是假话，对于一个从小就学习着在伪善的外表下面分辨恶意的宇智波，这样的相处要轻松和愉快得多。

然而这种体会是他永远也无法传递给鸣人的。

漩涡鸣人永远不会知道他改变了他多少。甚至这都不是佐助刻意要这样和鸣人相处—鸣人总是会让他知道他需要什么，而他所做的不过只是遵从自己的本能，满足鸣人的一切而已。

"你在想什么？"

鸣人好奇地看佐助，他叼着勺子，舌尖抵在金属表面，这让佐助下意识地想要凑过去吸他的舌头。

不过他忍住了，转而戏谑道："我在好奇究竟为什么到现在还没有邻居来投诉。"

"嘿！"鸣人立刻被他惹恼了，"如果不是你一定要我出声给你听，我明明可以很安静的！"

"我喜欢你在床上发出的声音，"佐助勾着嘴角，"听不到就太可惜了。而且你一咬枕头，我只会更硬，没什么帮助。"

"变态。"鸣人愤愤道—虽然佐助从他的眨眼的动作里，知道他其实被自己的描述取悦到了。鸣人总是很容易感到满足，这个佐助也很早就发现—他总是很容易为对方的一点点考虑、一点点喜爱、一点点帮助而由衷地感到愉快。但佐助希望他要求更多。

"别在抱怨的同时露出那种傻兮兮的笑，"佐助忽略了鸣人抗议自己并没有笑，继续调侃道，"我记得某个人只是因为我在电话里讲了半个故事轻而易举就高潮了—只能说你很喜欢这种变态了。"

"…你讲的又不是童话故事。"

鸣人的耳尖又红了一点，佐助满意地低头把自己碗里汤喝光，才悠悠道，"睡前故事（Bed Story）又好到哪里去了？"

鸣人张了张嘴，好像原本想要争辩什么，突然灵机一动，转念道："你不是在转移话题吧，佐助？"

"为了什么？"佐助眨了眨眼睛—但他这么做基本只会传达给对方肯定的答案。他有时候也会对这个金发笨蛋的直觉感到一点畏惧—因为他现在的确正在尽力避免自己回忆某个晚上发生的事。

"因为…讲你是从什么时候意识到自己喜欢我的，会让你觉得尴尬？"鸣人提供着答案。

"为什么要？"佐助放下了手上的筷子，拉过鸣人的手，他假笑一下，"我怕会让你尴尬。毕竟某个喝到醉得不成样子的白痴连自己说了什么都不记得了，帮助你回忆这个部分，太像是在羞辱你了。"

鸣人则是完全被他的回答里的暗示转移了注意力，都顾不上抱怨那个"昵称"了，"所以真的是那个晚上咯？"他的眼睛甚至为此变亮了一点，佐助不知道他在高兴什么，但他的确是感到高兴，佐助看得出来。

佐助点了点头，"你？"

"我们那天去看电影…所以。"

佐助被鸣人那个吞吞吐吐的反应逗乐了，"就因为我陪你去看电影了？你这么容易搞定吗？我好有危机感。"

"…才不是。"鸣人甚至皱了皱鼻子，相当认真地盯着某个不存在的点，回忆着，"当时我们坐在一起，我在你的旁边…感受到了很不一样的东西。"

"是什么？"佐助很好奇。

"我说不清楚。你知道我其实不擅长用语言描述…自己的感觉，"鸣人说着咬了下嘴唇，视线转回来和他对视。他不由得为那双眼睛和其中表达出来的复杂而深刻的神情而柔和了表情，佐助紧了紧他们扣在一起的手，建议道："你可以说你说得出来的？"

就见鸣人又犹豫了一下，才道："我当时全程都在走神，因为你在我旁边睡着的样子，虽然我不知道那有什么在吸引我，但我就是忍不住就想要去看你—我可以体会到自己当时正在动摇的内心，虽然在那之前你帮我买了晚餐的事情就已经让我很动摇了。我感觉到在我的意识里，你的存在感无比的强烈，而且还在不断的加强—不是说我感受不到其他的东西，但那就像是开水渐渐沸腾起来一样，所有一切的感受都变得剧烈而让我有点难以承受…这是不是很奇怪？虽然我当时并没有意识到那就是喜欢了，还是在我爱罗来了以后，聊天的时候我才发觉的。但我想在那一刻我就已经意识到自己喜欢你了。"

"…"佐助很想说点什么出来，但最后他只是认真而专注地伸手抚过鸣人的脸，从他的额角到颧骨，再到脸颊和下巴，他微微倾身过去，偏过头轻轻在鸣人的唇上吻了吻。

鸣人咧嘴笑起来，"这是为了什么？"

"给你的一点奖励。"佐助说着捏了捏他的脸。他不会说是因为他很感动，但鸣人总是这样，总是这样诚实的面对自己的感觉，直截了当的展示着他的喜欢—佐助无法确切地说出这究竟有多么让他动摇，几乎可以说是"震荡"了—但当鸣人这样做的时候，佐助只想给他他想要的一切。

"是你说的。"佐助忽然道，嘴角为预期到鸣人可能的反应而上扬了一点。

"什么？"鸣人显然没有理解他的意思。

"是你自己说出来的，"佐助解释着，他脑海里开始回放那天喝醉了以后鸣人说的所有的话，他的样子，他的神情，"那天喝醉了以后，你一直反复地在问我'为什么你总是对我露出那样的表情'、'为什么你总用那样的眼神看着我'，我没有回答，我以为是你只是喝醉了在重复一些无意义的话，没打算要听答案，况且你当时的确看上去不太清醒，声音也很含混。直到我给你换衣服的时候，我以为你已经彻底昏过去了，没想到你突然翻了个身把我按在床上，我们的脸凑得非常近，几乎快要接吻的距离，你忽然低声说：'我知道了。我知道为什么了。因为你喜欢我，宇智波，你·喜·欢·我。'"佐助甚至为了模仿鸣人当时喝醉的样子，刻意放慢了语速。

"这不可能！"鸣人露出崩溃一样的难以置信的表情，眼睛瞪得极圆。

佐助耸了耸肩，手托腮支在吧台上，"我就是这么知道的，所以我当时没有否认。"

"骗人！这绝对是你编的，"鸣人甚至激动到揪住了他的衣领，"快告诉我真实的版本。"

"这就是真实的版本。"佐助又一次被鸣人的反应娱乐到了，"我说了说出来会让你尴尬的。"

"我不相信你！"鸣人从高脚凳跳到地板上，虽然还在惊讶，但脸明显的红了，他瞪着眼睛看佐助，佐助则勾着嘴角回视他。在他们长久的对视中间，鸣人终于渐渐恢复了一些冷静，开始浮现出疑惑的神情，"所以…我是真的那么说了？为什么—为什么我当时会那么想？"他似乎在自我反问着。

"因为你的直觉？"

佐助其实很想翻白眼，但他没有，或许是因为他隐瞒了的另一部分事实。实际上，在鸣人说了那句话之后，就彻底地昏了过去，留下他自己一个人兀自体会着那种震惊。原本灌醉鸣人是出于恶作剧的心理，但最后却出乎意料地被反将一军，佐助本来还打算继续逗喝醉的鸣人玩的计划也为此而取消了。那之后，他基本上一整晚都没有睡着，反复消化自己在被鸣人按住的那一刻，以为对方真的会吻过来的念头、他想要吻对方的冲动、以及身体为此而产生的生理反应。"震惊"只能最低程度的概括他当时的心情。在他完全没有察觉的情况下（也可能是因为被他刻意忽略了），他的感情已经走到了那么深的程度，以至于真的对对方产生了欲望。

以及第二天早上。当他看见鸣人穿得很凌乱的从卧室里出来而房间里还有砂瀑在的时候，他终于确定，他的愤怒和嫉妒都是因为他真的喜欢上了这个家伙。

看得出鸣人正陷于自己混乱的思绪，佐助没有去打扰他，而是转而收拾起桌上的餐具。他一边洗着盘子，一边想鸣人要怎么接受这一整件事，接受他自己喝醉了以后的尴尬和这件事里的偶然性。过了一阵，鸣人加入了他，用干净的洗碗布将洗好的盘子擦拭干净放回碗橱里。

"告诉我你不是故意在那之后躲着我的。"鸣人在这中间忽然开口，语气已经变得很平静了，可能带着点让他意外的烦躁。

佐助则为他的问题忍不住勾起了嘴角，"如果我说是你要怎么办？"

"我就知道！"鸣人愤愤地瞪了他一眼，佐助忍笑，就听他继续说，"我就知道。混蛋，那要是我后来没有忍不住给你打电话要怎么办？如果我没有冲去照顾生病的你，你是打算就那样一直不理我吗？"

"但你最后还是来了。"佐助洗完了最后一只碗，把手擦干，"我猜这就是你了，只有你才会不假思索地这么做。"

"不—"鸣人这一次没有放过他，"我可以感觉到你在试图逃过这个问题，佐助，"他伸手过来抓住了佐助的手腕，"告诉我，如果我没有再联系你，你是不是就会假装这件事没发生过。"

鸣人湛蓝的眼睛不加掩饰地直视着他，佐助总是在鸣人的眼神中感到自己的一切都无所遁形，他轻声叹了口气，"我会害怕的。"

"即使是你也会吗？"鸣人微微蹙起一点眉，那让他看上去格外严肃，"我总觉得你无论什么时候都游刃有余。"

"我会。"佐助调整了一下，改成牵手的姿势，让他们的手臂可以贴在一起，"我并不像表面上看上去的那样总是那么肯定。尤其是当事情和你有关的时候。"

"为什么？"鸣人倾身过来吻了吻他的脸颊，那让佐助对自我剖白感到好过多了，"告诉我，佐助。"

"我知道你。我了解你。你不是Gay—不能算是，我没办法直接走到你面前说'我喜欢你'，即使我知道那结果并不一定会很糟糕。一部分的可能你会答应我，但或许是因为出于同情，而不是你真的想要这样—因为你对朋友都太好了，好到即使勉强自己也可以，而我不希望变成那样；另一部分的可能是你会拒绝我，你会觉得我疯了，然后你会开始躲避我，我也不希望会变成那样。"

鸣人歪了歪头，"为什么不是我也喜欢你，我们在一起呢？"

"你希望我去赌百分之一的可能性吗？"佐助缓缓摇头，"我赌运很差。而且那不是我的方式。我从来不会在未知的情况下冒险。我不能承受失败的后果。"

鸣人抬起一点眉毛："但你最后还是来了，在痊愈之后的那个早上。"

哦天，为什么这个白痴永远都这么乐观。

佐助露出一点微笑，戳了戳鸣人的脸，"那是因为你给了我信心。你当时理所当然的跑来照顾我的样子让我确信，你也有和我相似的感觉。而且，你当时都生气了。"

"我是生气了。"鸣人就像是回忆起了当时的情形，又皱起眉头，"我气你当时根本不知道要好好吃药，还生气你病了却什么都不告诉我，更气我自己完全都没有发现你生病了。我讨厌不能知道你的事。我想知道关于你的一切。我想要照顾你，让你什么时候都是个充满魅力的混蛋—当然，不是说你生病的时候不迷人。"他说到最后又带上了玩笑的语气。

"所以我来了。"佐助道，"全都是因为你。"

"对，所以你最后还是来了。"鸣人为这个结论露出一个大大的明亮的微笑。每当看到他这样的时候，佐助会觉得自己的整个世界都被照亮了，温暖甚至是灼人的感觉不由自主地从心底涌上来。

"鸣人，我现在要吻你了。"佐助说着向鸣人靠过去。他看到鸣人已经自觉地闭上眼睛，突然被他的这种条件反射逗乐了，以至于在差几厘米就要吻上去的时候扑哧笑了起来。鸣人为他这突如其来的反应摸不着头脑，意识到为什么以后带点恼意地揪着他的前襟，粗暴地从他的嘴唇上蹭过去。佐助垂下眼睑，在鸣人退后一点时倾身过去，和鸣人的嘴唇轻柔地碰了碰，然后又认真地托着鸣人的后脑，完成了这个炽热而湿润的深吻。

（番外完）


	18. Side fic y

Summer Time

鸣人叼着冰棍在琉璃台的边缘上坐着晃腿。他穿着运动短裤，裸着上身，看着佐助第三次一脸烦躁的起身走向浴室，忍不住朝对方后背窃笑一下。其实按道理，论耐热能力，他应该远比佐助要差很多才对—至少他是他们中间那个手心通常更加温热的人，但他猜，多少是因为佐助的头发是他们中那个较长的，所以才会更容易出汗。偏偏佐助又更加的难以忍受身上粘腻的感觉，鸣人看着他工作每过一段时间就要去冲个冷水澡，忍不住咧起嘴角。

他瞥了眼暂时不起作用的空调，跳下吧台，跟着佐助进了浴室。佐助已经把身上的无袖背心和短裤都脱在了地上—顺便一提，他后来才知道佐助嫌热的时候是不穿内裤的（这个事实对鸣人有种奇异的吸引力），鸣人倚在门框上欣赏佐助光裸的后背、突出的胯骨、紧致的臀肌和有力的大腿，欣赏那像是会发光一样白皙泛红的肌肤，又舔了舔冰棍。他的思路不禁拐到了某些不可描述的领域。鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，就像是能在那上面尝到佐助的味道一样—就像是他给佐助口交之后的那种情形，光是这样想着他就已经有了点反应，鸣人低头瞄了眼自己挂在胯上的裤带，在要不要采取行动之间犹豫摇摆。

在他这边欣赏佐助身材的空档，佐助已经开了花洒。他半仰着头，让一部分水落到嘴里漱了漱口。他那通常都在脑后爆炸的半长发受水重力影响，垂在肩膀上，顺从的贴服着，无数的水珠自他高挺的额头和清隽的轮廓滚落下来，途径肩膀，沿着肩胛骨的轮廓，顺着脊椎和背部的线条，从臀部垂落到地上。鸣人没有意识自己的视线一直盯着对方身体的轮廓线打量，直到佐助忽然扭过头来，冲他勾了勾嘴角。

鸣人耳朵有点发热。但他并没有避开视线，也没有就这样立刻走到佐助的跟前去—就算他看出佐助那个似笑非笑的样子，基本就是在挑衅和勾引他，鸣人只是更加用力的吮吸了一下那根棒冰，故意地发出一声响亮的水声，然后他忍笑地发现佐助因为他的这个颇具暗示性的动作而挑了挑眉毛，眼神也变得深邃了几分。

哦天。他真的爱死他了。鸣人在内心感叹着，有意地探出舌尖，在佐助的注视下，对着那个冰棒的前段画起圈来。他当然是故意的，但这不是他的错，在这方面，他永远享受和佐助角力的感觉。他希望看到佐助为自己崩溃和失控，就像是佐助一定也这么想一样。他就像是在给佐助口交一样的认真地吮吸和舔舐那根冰棒，直到它慢慢的一寸一寸地融化在他的口腔里，他仍然倚在门框上，和佐助隔着好几步的距离，但他依然毫不惊讶甚至是自鸣得意地发现佐助硬了。

他将冰棍三两下吞进肚子里，朝佐助走过去，然后用那一小根木棒挑逗佐助硬起来的前段。花洒的水溅在他的身上，甚至一部分短裤也湿掉了，显现出他自己半硬的分身。但鸣人不甚在意，他勾着嘴角，"你的小兄弟也太不老实了。"

"这究竟是谁的功劳？"佐助朝他倾身过来，一个吻落在他的锁骨上，"你不是很满意么。"

"嗯哼。"鸣人在佐助看不见的角落扬起头，咧开大大的嘴角，"这倒是无法否认。"

佐助湿漉漉的吻继续延伸到他的颈侧和喉结上，他发梢上滴下来的水沾湿了鸣人的胸膛，水珠沿着他的肌肉的轮廓下滚落下去，形成一道晶莹的水痕，佐助一边侧头吻着他，一边伸手沿着那道水痕逆流而上，最后将沾着凉水的手臂搭在鸣人的颈后，那冰凉的温度和鸣人炽热的体温形成了鲜明的对比，鸣人瑟缩了一下，接着发出一声叹息—因为佐助的吻落在了他耳后的敏感点上，他手上的木棍甚至脱了手。

佐助与此同时发出一声轻嘲的笑。

"混蛋。"鸣人抱怨着，接着就被佐助拉进水下。冰凉的水流兜头灌下来，鸣人整个人打了个哆嗦，但佐助搭在他两肩上的手臂让他不能轻易躲开。鸣人在受到刺激闭上眼睛的一瞬间，感觉嘴唇上一片温热的柔软，细小的电流一簇簇窜上脊椎，他下意识地顶了顶胯，和佐助硬起的分身抵在一起轻柔的随着接吻的节奏摩擦。习惯了花洒的冲击以后，鸣人半睁开眼睛，佐助于此同时退开一点，像是在等他。已经相处了这么久以后，鸣人不需要更多的暗示也知道该做什么—鸣人没有给佐助拒绝的余地，他将佐助完全地推在墙上，主动地吻了上去。

他满意地听到佐助透过相触的嘴唇向他呼出一口气，鸣人卷着冰棒的甜味，舌尖探入佐助的口腔—那么火热又那么清爽，就像是这个被他按在墙上吻的人一样。佐助的一手在他的脑后发间摩挲着，一手则将他湿透的短裤扯了下去，沿着大腿内侧抚摸。鸣人一边吻着，一边沿着佐助赤裸的胸膛摸索下去，划过他胸肌的轮廓，他的淡色的乳头，他形状优雅的腹肌，到达他们抵在一起的器官。鸣人将两人的分身攥在手心里一起摩擦—他们不约而同地在接吻中间发出一声滚烫的呻吟。

鸣人一边随着佐助扶在他屁股上的手的力道律动着自己的胯部，一边在佐助的下巴和颈侧上印下更多的吻，佐助和他的呼吸都打着颤，时不时还有几声抑制不住的鼻音冒出来，佐助那一向磁性的嗓音在这种时候尤其好听—就像是琴箱的嗡鸣，光是听着他的哼鸣鸣人就可以轻易高潮了。

"为什么…你总是这么性感…"鸣人在佐助的肩头一边吻着一边喃喃道。佐助懒洋洋地冲他勾了下嘴角。鸣人又不禁呻吟一声，"呃啊佐助…等下…慢…"

因为佐助的手也在这个时候加入了他的手抚慰着他们硬到快要爆炸的器官。

"我可以和你…说一样的话…"佐助的胸膛剧烈起伏着，"如果你知道…每当你这么做的时候…我心里都在想什么…你可能会被吓跑…"

鸣人朝佐助的手心加速顶着胯，他已经非常接近了，想来佐助也是如此—他甚至没有分神去问佐助在想什么。所有他想要到就是高潮，射出来，射在佐助手里，射在他的身上，让他属于自己，让他的身上带着自己的记号，让所有人都知道佐助是自己的。他额头抵在佐助肩膀上，大声地咕哝了一句，抓紧了佐助像是要爆开一样硬胀的分身，一边抽动着佐助的性器，一边快速地耸动着自己的胯部。他在接近顶点的时候，牙齿嵌进了佐助的肩膀上。他啃啮着那一片被他吮到紫红的皮肤，听到佐助的痛呼和呻吟几乎和他们的高潮同时回响在浴室里。

他们前胸紧贴着靠在墙上急促地喘息，每次深吸气都带着兴奋后的战栗。鸣人的短裤还挂在膝盖上，他抬了抬腿将那点布料甩到地上，彻底和佐助的身体贴在一起。头顶上的水在他们灼烫的体温下显得更凉了，但他们一时半会都没有动。

平复了一点呼吸以后，鸣人又安慰地舔了舔那个被自己咬到泛红的痕迹，佐助敏感的发出一点嘶嘶声，一手在他的屁股和后腰上来回抚弄。浴室里一时只有两个人的喘息声和水流声，直到鸣人想起佐助在他接近高潮时说的话。

"你说什么会把我吓跑？"

鸣人从佐助的肩膀上歪了歪头，盯着佐助的侧脸问。

佐助歪头看了看他，一个挺身将两个人的位置交换了一下，鸣人任由他将自己掼到墙上—撞击时甚至发出了一声闷响—而没有抱怨，等着佐助回答，但佐助只是凑过来垂眸吻了吻他。

"佐助？"鸣人好奇地抬了抬眉毛。

佐助捏着他的下巴，端详着，瞳孔是那种情欲未褪的深色。鸣人为他这个别有深意的眼神而胃部翕动起来，但他怀疑这是冷水的作用—于是，他抬手将花洒关上了。

"怎么了？"鸣人紧张地忍不住笑起来，手指漫不经心地从佐助的身前滑下去，又随手在佐助刚刚软下去的性器上抽动了两下，佐助的呼吸随之顿了顿，"别那样看着我不说话。"

佐助挑起一边眉毛，"这样就受不了吗？"

鸣人挠挠脸，移开一下视线又移回来，"你在想的不是我以为你在想的那件事吧。"

"什么？"佐助抬了抬下巴。

鸣人发出一个半叹息半呻吟的声音，"你知道光是你看我的方式就足够让我缴械投降了，然后你还总是肆无忌惮地释放自己的魅力。"他伸手过去，让佐助湿润的发梢从他的掌心掠过，最后将一缕垂在佐助眼前的头发梳理到后面去，"我怕我会受不了而朝你扑上去，你个混蛋。"

佐助什么都没有说，身体颇有压迫感地向他紧贴过来，鸣人下意识地屏住一点呼吸，他以为佐助要吻他或者怎样，结果佐助只是贴在他耳朵上说—热息旋转着吹进他的耳朵里："我不想吓跑你是因为，一部分的自己很想把你撕成两半，品尝你身体的每一个部分，另一部分的我自己则很想标记你，想在你身上射满我的东西，让你全身上下都是我的味道，让所有人都知道你是我的。"

说到最后佐助的声线里透出几分暗哑，那让鸣人不自觉地吞咽了一下。

"是那样吗？"他的声音也变得粗哑了，他的嘴唇也停驻在佐助的耳廓边缘不远处，"你打算怎么做？"

回应他的是佐助一个重重的落在他下唇上的吮吻。鸣人发出一声呻吟，接着低叹一声，仰起脖子，又被佐助用力抓紧他湿透的短发，扳过头部，更加凶狠地像是掠夺地吻他。鸣人下意识地想要屈起一点膝盖，想要站起身来，却被佐助制着手臂动弹不得。刚刚被冷水浸润的空气，此刻又像是燎原的野火一样燃烧起来。

"佐助…"鸣人在那侵略似的亲吻中间近似于叹息的呼唤佐助的名字。

"嗯？"佐助一边在他的颈部研磨着牙齿，一边用鼻音回答他。

"我们最好还是停下…？"鸣人基本已经喘得上气不接下气，但他仍坚持着。

"什么？"佐助没有抬头，仍在他的肩膀和胸前耕耘着。

"我们…似乎昨天就是这样唔、"鸣人试图挣脱自己的手，但他的嘴唇又被佐助凑上来，他的后半句"就这样最后做了个没完"彻底被佐助吞进了喉咙里。

佐助在他们接吻中间偷笑，低语道，"究竟谁吃冰棍也要那么色情来着？漩涡，你刚刚可没有在抱怨。"

"滚你、"鸣人用蛮力将佐助甩到一边去了，对方则是一脸好笑的看着他，鸣人半是羞恼半是无奈地抱怨，"我都说了别勾引我。我承认我的自制力是零，你满意了吧？混蛋宇智波。"

佐助故作正经地眯眼看他，"我应该有危机感吗？你的自制力这么差，要是被什么人拐跑了怎么办。"

"是啊。"鸣人故意道，"比如昨天的那个家伙，故意来舔我的冰棍，舔得舌头都黏在我的手指上了，再比如前天那个家伙，只穿着一条半透明的短裤晃来晃去，连内裤也不套一条。我的确很有可能就跟他们跑了。"

"你在说谁？"佐助装作一脸听不懂的样子，"你该不会背着我找了什么人而我不知道吧漩涡。"

鸣人噗嗤笑了出来，"你病了宇智波。"

佐助洋洋得意地吻了吻他，"你到底期待着你喜欢的人有多正常？"

"哦吼…"鸣人轻笑着摇头，"我喜欢你不正常的样子。所以别担心我会被你吓跑。"

佐助盯着他看了一会儿，才又道，"那是不是意味着，我现在已经很难给你制造惊喜了？"

鸣人只是笑，很有可能笑得很傻，他亲了亲佐助的脸颊，将他们抛在地上的衣服捡起来丢进洗衣机里。他现在仍然觉得不可思议—尽管他已经无数次的这样想过了。为什么这个人，为什么宇智波佐助这个男人时至今日依然会不断的为他们的生活制造惊喜—更加不可思议的是，他自己也是如此，也是如此期望的。他希望不管过去多久，只要和对方在一起，永远都可以像他们第一天在一起一样的，充满了怦然心动和不言而喻。

事实上也是如此。

他走到浴室门口，回过头来看佐助的样子。佐助的眼神里被充沛的感情充满了，即使是在这样的炎炎夏日也丝毫没有被削减，鸣人咧嘴朝他帅气地笑：

"所以，你是打算做你刚刚说的事，还是打算就戳在那里回味刚刚过去的那个高潮？"

（番外y完）


	19. Side fic x

Happy Birthday to Sasuke （BDSM）[1]

"你回来啦！"

光是听见门外的钥匙链响声，鸣人就热情地打起招呼。他正窝在沙发上看电视，歪着头看佐助走进玄关—自从回到宇智波家工作以后，佐助在富士见待的时间就急剧缩短了，一向有空就会接他下班的习惯也随之消失了。鸣人不会承认自己有点寂寞，虽然那是事实，不过能够有个机会看到佐助像现在这样，难得一见的，像是被施了定身咒一样戳在玄关迟迟没有挪动，也算赚回了票价。

"你·身·上·的·那·是·什·么？"

佐助死死盯着他，那样子几乎就快眼珠脱框了，鸣人忍不住大笑起来，"你是说这个？"他低头扫了眼自己身上的东西：脖子上戴着黑色的皮质项圈，一根细细的长度有限银色金属链条从项圈的前端的银环穿过，另一端接在两手的手铐连接点上，他蜷着膝盖坐在沙发的一角，除了一条"内裤"之外，不着一缕。之所以"内裤"要打引号，是因为那不是平常穿的平角或者三角内裤，而是他从佐助的衣橱抽屉里翻出来的双T，除了黑色的丝质的面料包裹着一部分的分身，绑带以勾勒臀部的方式绕过大腿，其余的包括根部、囊袋和臀部基本显露无疑。即使鸣人这会儿脚踝贴在屁股上坐在那，两腿间的间隙也足以说明问题了。一片阴影甚至给了对方更多的想象空间。

佐助根本连鞋子也没有摆外套也没有脱就大步冲过来，捏着他的下巴立刻俯身吻了下来。佐助都没有等他张嘴，舌尖已经勾着他的齿尖滑进了他的口腔，狠狠的和他的舌尖交缠吮吸在一起。鸣人被迫仰着头接受这个激烈的吻，鼻息不由得急促到不得不发出一声嗡鸣。

"你想干什么？"佐助贴着他的嘴唇低声嘶嘶道，他的眼睛已经明显地变深了，里面充满了渴望，对他的渴望，"鸣人，告诉我，你在想什么？"

鸣人的声音也不由得变得沙哑了许多，不过他咧着嘴，还沉浸在佐助为他情难自已的喜悦里，"我…"他朝着佐助的嘴唇吹了口气，就见佐助抓着沙发扶手的手臂不自觉地用了点力，"我想你会喜欢这样。"

"哦？"佐助眯了眯眼睛，退开一点距离打量他，似乎在有意地克制什么，但手已经在鸣人的小腿和脚踝上缓缓的来回滑动起来，"你想我会喜欢…怎样？"

鸣人吞了吞口水。佐助这个漫不经心地神情让他没来由地一阵紧张。他看到佐助微张的嘴唇里用舌尖舔牙的动作，他知道那是佐助脑子里有了什么主意的意思，但他也知道佐助不会轻易的说出来。他的手覆在佐助停留在他膝盖上的手，让他的手停驻在那不要往两腿之间滑，眼睛不错神地直视佐助的眼睛。鸣人抿了下嘴唇，"你会喜欢我叫你…'主人'。"

叫出那个称谓的时候，鸣人的声线忍不住变得更加低哑了。

佐助的反应仅仅是挑了下眉，然后挣开了鸣人的手，完全从他旁边抽身而退。鸣人因为刚刚接吻和佐助的声音引起的燥热的身体，为这一刻倏然的凉意而轻微的打了个寒战。他和佐助的目光持续的交织着，尽管佐助的表情开始变得晦涩难辨。

佐助的穿着和平时常见的情况也有些许不同，这是周一他参加董事会议的惯例，就像鸣人只有在公开授课以及学校庆典活动时才会穿制服一样，今天的佐助是一身商务西装。他的单温莎结打得一丝不苟，深蓝带灰色条纹的领带以银色的夹子别在衬衫地三颗纽扣下方，浅灰蓝色的衬衫的尖领以纽扣整齐的别好。他的西装夹克还穿在身上，但此刻，在鸣人的注视下，他开始慢条斯理地解开扣子，脱了下来，在手臂上叠好，搭在一旁的椅子靠背上。接着，他取下领带夹放到茶几上，那双纤长有力的手正打算抽掉领带的动作在注意到鸣人的视线偏转时停顿了一下。

"怎么？你想帮我脱衣服吗？"佐助勾了勾嘴角，但不是一向的玩笑的意思，而因为讥嘲而带上了一丝冷意。鸣人舔了下自己的嘴角，因为喉咙干涩而没有发出声音，最终只是点了点头。

"求我。"佐助命令道。

"求你…"鸣人在佐助的狭长的眼睛的注视下，脱口而出，"求你，允许我帮你脱衣服。"他意识到什么，又补上了一句，"主人。"

佐助脸上并没有什么波动，"我允许了。"他的手随之从那里离开了。

鸣人努力站起来—他之所以维持着那个姿势在沙发上坐着，是因为那一条垂软的链子长度有限，他的手臂想要完全伸展基本不可能，只能搭在腿上。此刻双手缚住的情况下，维持平衡就变得有点困难。他先是身体前倾，伸展一条腿，脚掌和地板相触，再接着力道让自己完全从沙发织物的表面离开。那一瞬间，柔软的织物甚至擦过了没有被内裤覆盖的敏感的皮肤，鸣人低头顿了顿，忍住了那声抽吸，才站立起来给佐助解领带。

佐助面无表情地看着他，看着他几乎没有什么衣料覆盖的身体。

鸣人赤裸的身体因为链条的局限性距离佐助的身体只有半臂远，饶是如此，他抽掉领带的那一刻，手上的动作还是令他的脖子也被拖拽了一下—那样子很蠢，而在这种情况下，被佐助用那种没有一丝波澜的目光注视着，想也知道他的脸上有多红—他的耳朵已经很热了，就像是快要沸腾一样。

接着他就去解纽扣，却被佐助伸手阻止了。鸣人下意识困惑地抬眼。

"不许用手。"佐助朝他抬了抬眉毛。

鸣人下意识地咬住了自己的嘴唇。他当然理解这是什么意思。他低下一点头，嘴唇向佐助的颈部靠过去，在将要含住那最上一颗纽扣时，上唇甚至不小心蹭到了一点佐助的皮肤，他为佐助那一瞬喉结的微颤而偷笑了一下，然后用牙齿咬着，舌尖顶着，褪开了那一颗纽扣。他的耳朵可以蹭到佐助的下颚，鼻息间完全是属于佐助的气息—混合着清新的柠檬香和佐助的汗味，光是鼻尖可以蹭到那颈窝的位置，就让鸣人的脊椎窜上一股细小的电流。

也许只是因为他全身的每个细胞因为暴露在佐助的视线下而升起的欲望，令他在佐助完全不会碰触他的情况下更加的敏感了。

等他埋头咬开第三颗扣子的时候，就被佐助推开了。鸣人不解其意，而佐助离开了他的手臂可以触及的范围，一边肆意地上下扫视着他的身体—特别是他那在薄薄的一块布料下面突起的分身，一边挽着自己的袖子。他就像是巡视领地一样的在鸣人身边缓慢地走动，甚至离开了鸣人余光可及的范围。鸣人依旧能够感受到佐助不加掩饰的目光在他的完全裸露的后背上逡巡。他扭头过去，链子为这个动作发出一阵"唰"的声响，就见佐助抽掉了腰上的皮带，拿在手上。

鸣人一时间紧张到极点—他感觉自己几乎快要窒息了—反而笑了起来，"所以，你是打算用那个'惩罚'我吗？"

"除非你觉得可以。"佐助这时候显得异常严肃，"我知道你可能会喜欢做爱中间有点痛的感觉，但这个是完全不同的。它可能会摧毁你的意志，而我并不想那么做。"

鸣人听着佐助的腔调，忍不住为那言外之意蹙眉，"这意味着—你经历过这个？"

"我觉得你不会想要知道这个部分的。"佐助回答，然后把手上的皮带丢到沙发上。听到佐助这样说，鸣人反而更加在意了，"为什么？我以为我们之间已经没有什么值得互相隐瞒的了。"

他说着完全转过身去，佐助看着他，像是在考虑着什么，迟迟没有开口，鸣人又补充了一句，"佐助，你可以告诉我任何事，记得吗？而我想要知道有关你的事，无论是什么。"

佐助的眉宇放松下来，他在沙发上坐下来，正是鸣人不久前待得那个位置，鸣人向他走过去—他纯粹觉得佐助似乎在这一刻流露出了一点…脆弱的神情。

"你想告诉我吗？"鸣人问，他用自己拷在一起的手，托起佐助的脸，视线来回确认着那里面的神情。

佐助的手攀上来，在他的后腰交叠，向他只有两根绑带勾勒的臀部滑去，用力地捏了两下。鸣人向他靠得更近了，佐助的下巴就抵在他的胃部，"我应该告诉你，是不是？"佐助甚至勾起嘴角，"我完全没有料到你会用这种方式迎接我进家门。万一要是我邀请谁来家里做客怎么办？"

"那你就要做很多很多很多的解释了，"鸣人说着还有点洋洋得意，"但是我喜欢自己能让你惊喜，而且你得承认，你喜欢看见我这样。"

佐助看着他的眼神充满眷恋，"你什么样子我都喜欢。你这个样子…"说着他用手指缓缓捋过那一根链子，用力拽着让鸣人被迫低下头来和他轻轻接了个一触即分的吻，续道，"让我只想把你的全身所有地方都印上我的痕迹。我想要把你那性感的屁股操弄到红肿不堪，让你除了趴着根本没有办法维持任何姿势。"说到最后佐助的声音又带上了他常有的那种诱导的磁性。

光是那声音就足以让鸣人脸红了，更不要提佐助描述的场景，"但是在那之前，你要告诉我你发生了什么。"他剩下不多的理智仍坚持道，而佐助以一声窃笑回应了他。

鸣人陪佐助躺在沙发上之前，他的手铐被佐助解开了。他躺在佐助的两臂和两腿之间，后脑靠在佐助的胸前，耳边就是佐助平稳的心跳声。佐助的左手搭在他的腹部，而鸣人的右手则和他十指相交。

"你从见水月那次就知道我在上大学以后，因为意外的出了柜，曾经'玩'得很凶。我去Gay吧根本不需要费心钓人，口袋里就会被人塞满纸条。有的还会跟进洗手间来骚扰我。"

佐助的胸腔会随着声音震动，鸣人动了动脑袋，被佐助伸手按住了额头—他忍不住偷笑了一下，"你真的是个坏孩子。"

佐助没有回应，续道："我在三年级的时候，不到21岁，又一次和某个人—我只记得他有一头棕色的短发，自来卷—发泄完的第二天早上，那个人留了个地址给我。他说我如果有兴趣可以去玩一下。"

"那是什么？"鸣人好奇地歪了歪头，佐助的手指在他的头发间穿梭的感觉格外舒服。

"我一开始也并没有在意，以为只是另一家普通的Gay吧或者是脱衣舞男Club之类的。我也并没有告诉过水月或者重吾，又一个周末，在我和鼬吵架了以后我随机决定去了那。"

"我一进去就感觉气氛和普通的Gay吧很不一样。虽然我已经习惯了一走进那种地方，就会被眼神洗礼，但当时那种被注视的情形就像是被他们的视线层层剥皮一样，我立刻就意识到自己被看穿是新来的人了。"

"为什么会那样？有新客不正常吗？"鸣人不禁蹙起眉头。

"实际上，BDSM在Gay群体里—当然不限于是LGBT群体—是一个隐秘而内部的社交圈。会到那里去的人都是被内部人士介绍去了，他们极度重视个人隐私。原因你应该想象的出来。据我所知，那里面不乏轰动社会的知名人士，一旦泄露出去可能会引起轩然大波。"

鸣人缓慢地点了点头，他紧锁的眉头仍没有松开。他似乎已经预想到佐助接下来要说什么了，他和佐助交握的右手用力紧了紧，佐助也用力地回应了他。

"他们都显得相当专业。"佐助吸了口气，"我刚一坐下来点了一杯酒，就有人接近我，问我有什么偏好。我当时还不太能理解他说的偏好指的是什么，但至少我也没有完全阻止他说下去，我想找不管是什么，只要能让自己彻底分心，我跟他到后室去，看到当时的一幕我才明白是怎么回事。"

鸣人没有说话，他甚至都没有意识到自己下意识的屏住了呼吸，佐助续道："那是个双臂被绑在背后，脸朝下趴跪在地板上的男人，双眼被蒙住，含着口球而不得不张着嘴。调教师站在他的身后。他身上只有皮质的束身衣，系着贞操带，皮肤大面积的裸露，被他的S用脚用力踩着他翘起的臀部，脸颊抵在地板上，满脸都是泪水，通红的鞭痕充满他的背部和臀部。你可以想象得出那是种什么样的情形。"

"你能看到所有被调教的人…？"鸣人困惑地问。

"不。"佐助又深吸了口气，"实际上，这过程中的一切都是M方提前确认知晓的，而且有安全词，可以保证在完全无法承受的时候阻止调教师继续下去—我知道，"佐助意识到鸣人打算开口追问那个男人的情况，"暴露在公开环境和随之而来的凌辱感也是由个人选择的。他被封了嘴，一样有其他的方式提示S他到了极限。那里的调教师非常擅长将M方的心理推到极限，但也同样擅长不让他们完全崩溃或者危及生命。"

鸣人忍不住想要转过身去，看看佐助的表情和眼神，可惜他被阻止了："你用过吗，佐助？我是说安全词。"

"我用过。虽然只有一次。"

鸣人猛地从佐助的两腿间坐起来，他转过身去，皱着眉。佐助回视他，下颚收紧着。鸣人跪坐起来，在佐助重新抚上他的额角和耳侧时，微微倾身过去，"佐助，发生了什么？"他不自觉地放轻了声音，就像是高分贝会让佐助的痛苦加剧一样。

佐助拽着他的链子，拉过他又吻了吻，"事实上，我能记起的不算太多。"佐助的声音格外平静，鸣人却无端地有点忐忑，"我去过几次，每一次都比上一次要更加粗暴、更加尖锐、更加疼痛、更加剧烈。而那正是我想要的，我希望自己能够因为身体上的痛苦而完全忘记脑子里所有的挣扎绝望愤怒憎恨。所有施加在身体上的那些'惩罚'抑或'奖励'，我都坚持下来了，就算是被勒到接近窒息也没有关系—"

鸣人的身体忍不住发起抖来。他不知道为什么佐助越是平静的描述这些，他的心脏反而就像是被缚紧了一样越是发起痛来。他想着在那样情形下的佐助—究竟有谁会希望别人对自己做那些事？佐助的压抑究竟有多深才让他能够承受那些痛苦？而他还是主动要求的？鸣人该死的希望自己当时就在那，就算自己不能让佐助好过一点，也至少可以给他一个发泄的出口，让他能够把那些宣泄到自己身上，而不是找那些人，以那样的方式自我惩罚。

鸣人把自己的额头靠在佐助的颈侧，他的手揽在佐助的肩上，而佐助则温柔地梳理着他的后脑—那让他好过多了。可是明明自己才应该是那个提供安慰的人，但听着佐助描述的瞬间，他的内心就像是裂开了一道伤口一下，变得脆弱不堪。

"但只有一件事。我不是很确定究竟是怎么发生的，在那之前我也并不是没有体验过黑暗，但有一刻，我几乎看不见、听不见、也感觉不到任何讯息，"佐助说着顿了顿，"我就像是被彻底抛弃了一样。被完全地遗弃在那。那一刻的空气像是完全凝固了一样，我明明还在呼吸，却有种完全喘不过气来的感觉，我甚至都喊不出安全词，虽然它在我的脑海里已经被喊到声嘶力竭。但那就像是置身于真空中，什么都没有，讯息也无法传递出去。最后是我的异常的状况被发现得比较及时，我被从一个地方拉了出去，在我发现自己可以讲话了以后，才结束了那一次。那是我去那的最后一次。"

"佐助…"鸣人冲佐助的颈窝喃喃，他的声音因为无法抑制的情绪波动而变得模糊。他在佐助的颈侧来回吻了很多次，除此之外想不出任何办法来安抚对方。但他多少明白了为什么佐助会说这可能会摧毁他的意志—而且他更怀疑，担任"惩罚"他的这个角色会让佐助更加难以承受，"为什么我没有在那个时候遇见你。你应该早告诉我的。"鸣人甚至有点后悔以这样的方式让佐助再度回溯当时的记忆，"我想让你开心才这么做的，不是想…"

"我知道。"佐助没有让他说完，吻了吻他的头顶，"我很高兴你为了我穿成这个样子。"鸣人为了确认那声音其中的笑意而坐起来，"而且…"佐助的声音又再度低沉下去，"你穿成这个样子见鬼的好看。"

鸣人忍不住露出一点小小的微笑，"谁叫我就是这么好看。"

"你太骄傲了漩涡，"佐助的手指玩味地勾着他的项圈，把他拉近，嘴唇贴在他的耳廓上，"谁允许你这么骄傲的，嗯？去。趴到茶几上去。四肢着地。"说着猛地把他推开了。

鸣人耳后的敏感点才刚被佐助的热息扫过，腰际一阵酥麻，身体却在佐助的力道下向沙发外摔了出去，将将又被佐助扯链条的动作稳住。他看到佐助深沉的目光，不禁又再度紧张起来。

他一边把自己腾挪到茶几表面，一边忍不住咧嘴道："我需要确定你知道我的安全词。"

"你需要？你这是在请求，还是在命令，嗯？"佐助仍仰躺在那看着他，倨傲的口吻就已经让鸣人悸动不已。

"是…请求。"鸣人的手肘在碰到冰凉而坚硬的玻璃板表面时一阵瑟缩，他的声线也不禁发起抖来，"请求您，我的主人。"

"我这么做有什么好处？嗯？我不需要你的允许就可以对你做任何事，包括操你在内，告诉我，你还有什么？我还需要你什么？"

佐助依然穿着那件浅灰蓝色的衬衫躺在那瞥他，领口虽然解开了，嘴里说着情色的内容，气质依然格外禁欲—鸣人惊讶自己为什么隔了这么久，在和佐助已经谈了这么久的恋爱以后，依然还是会为佐助复杂而矛盾的人格而感到心动，就连上一秒的那种脆弱的神情转瞬变为掌控一切的气场也是，而他真的感觉到自己的胃部眼下一阵翕动，就像是有什么呼之欲出。

四肢关节着地的姿势，令他感觉自己是在展销会上被拍卖的宠物狗，但更要紧的是，佐助没有一丝要过来碰触他的意思。鸣人的耳朵因为这种放置而变得炽热，他吞了吞口水，道，"我的一切都是您的…我什么都没有。请您对我做任何事，我的主人。"

出口以前他会觉得这台词羞耻到了极致，但真的这样说了出来，他又觉得这真的是再正常不过的事—佐助身上有他永远渴望的归属感，佐助的占有欲从一开始就让他心理上很有安全感，他猜自己几乎不可能体会到那种被彻底击溃的感觉—知道这是佐助在掌控一切，反而让他更加没有了这方面的胆怯和不安。

"请我？"佐助抱臂从沙发上起身，绕到他的身后，用力让他的两腿分得更开。鸣人感觉自己完全暴露在空气中的双丘被大力地揉弄着，甚至有一刻被彻底的分开，将那里的入口暴露在佐助的眼中—那里下意识地紧缩了一下，"谁允许你这么说了？这就是你请求的方式？"说着他讥嘲地用指尖划过了鸣人挺立在两腿间摇摇欲坠的性器，隔着衣料从底滑到顶部，"你就是这么请求的？在没有得到允许的情况就硬了？被视奸的感觉就那么好吗？"

鸣人为那敏感而细小的一点痒而瑟缩地低一下头，但他的意图却被佐助大力扯住他的链条的动作阻止了，鸣人脸涨得通红，他甚至为那一瞬间对喉咙的压迫而呛咳了两下。

一切是那么危险，而又那么让他着迷。

"请…原谅我，主人。"鸣人哽咽道，他的头被迫因为佐助的拉扯而扬起来，呼吸也变得更加不连贯。

佐助的声音永远冷酷而毫无动摇："你这是在'请求'我的原谅么？"

一点冰凉的与皮肤不同的触感划过他被佐助揉弄过后微微发热的臀部，接着那挑逗一样微妙的感觉沿着臀缝滑向了两腿之间，滑向他的大腿的内侧时，鸣人才意识那是佐助的皮带的末梢。他的喉咙紧了紧。那细微的挑逗途径他的膝弯又再度沿着大腿的肌肉，滑向了他的会阴和囊袋。鸣人不自觉地因为那敏感而沉下腰去，屁股则扬得更高了，他的阴茎正硬得突突直跳，喉间甚至不禁发出一声嘶哑的叹息。

"怎么？"佐助听上去依然不为所动，依然是那样充满嘲弄的意味，"你这样就想要高潮了吗？你就是这样，一边只想着自己爽一边请求原谅的？"佐助说着迅速用皮带抽了他的屁股一下，鸣人嘶了一口气，他放在茶几上的手攥成拳头。那还不算很痛，不如说还不如很痛来得好—因为佐助的这个力道，反而让他更硬了，硬得像个真实的折磨。

"请教我…"鸣人的脖子仍被扯着，他闭了闭眼睛，虽然能感觉到佐助的身体就在他身后不远处辐射着能量，但看不见佐助的样子，看不见他的表情，让鸣人并不好过，他嘶哑地道，"…教我该怎么做才能获得您的原谅，主人？"

佐助顿了顿，鸣人不禁屏住了点呼吸，"我要你求我'惩罚'你。'惩罚'到我满意为止。"

佐助低沉的声音就像是加上了腹腔共振一样，变得沉深重如钟鸣。鸣人抿了下干涸的嘴唇，他无法阻止自己因为佐助的声音而疯狂疾跳的心脏，所有他能做仅仅是正常地令自己吸入一口气，尽管周围的空气已经沉重如千斤顶压在他的身上，他开口道—声音就像是粗砂粒从牛皮纸上划过："求您'惩罚'我…主人…'惩罚'到您满意为止。"

他的项圈上的力道蓦地被松开了。鸣人凭着惯性垂下头去，看到了玻璃上自己模糊的倒影，链子从他发烫的后背上滑下来，但光是那一点冰凉根本无法拯救他全身快要沸腾的症状。他在玻璃板上的关节开始因为冷硬的不适而打颤，但是他不能动，他还在等。他的呼吸甚至带上了轻微的鼻音。

那第一下和第二下来得非常密集。纵然鸣人咬紧了牙关，依然猝不及防地哼出一声，火辣辣的痛楚沿着那两道痕迹从皮肤表面蔓延开来，他闭紧眼睛。感觉不到佐助的所在远比那一刻的痛楚要让他更加难过。他说不出一个确切的字来，喉结在颈间滑动着，他想要叫佐助的名字，想要碰触他，确认他的存在，但他不能。

他不知道佐助现在在想什么，又为什么停顿了这么久，但隔了仿佛一个世纪之后，第三下才如约而至。他在为了那一下像猫一样弓起背的时候，佐助忽然开口了："你就这么喜欢么？"

皮带在佐助伸手的动作下，漫不经心扫过了鸣人滑精的分身，那一点遮挡的布料因为被濡湿而贴在性器上，勾勒出完整的血脉贲张的形状。鸣人想要埋头的时候，链子再度被佐助扯住了。

"为什么不回答，嗯？"佐助挑逗他的动作并没有停止，反而愈演愈烈，皮带的边缘滑上来擦过了他的乳头，鸣人又哼出一声。

"我…"鸣人的声音不知何时已经带上了战栗的哭腔，"喜欢你对我做任何事。"

佐助的身体像是完全覆盖在他后背上一样靠过来，衣料蹭到他高热的皮肤表面令他一阵颤抖。佐助的鼻尖在鸣人的耳后婆娑着，"谁是'你'？"

"佐助…"鸣人低低的抽泣了一声，打着颤道，"宇智波佐助，我喜欢你对我做任何事。我只会让你对我做这些事。我愿意做任何事，任何事—只要让你对自己的感觉变好。"

佐助在他看不见的角度安静了许久，才轻轻叹了口气（如果那不是鸣人的错觉的话）。等到佐助再度开口时，所有的冷漠、傲慢、不近人情全部都消失了，他的鼻梁在鸣人汗湿的颈侧蹭了蹭，又轻柔地吻了吻他的后颈，"你还站得起来吗？"

鸣人玩笑地回—尽管他的手脚都在战栗，"站起来不是什么问题，我会不会摔倒才是问题。不用、"察觉到佐助伸手过来，他立刻道，"我还没有残废。至少，我可以肯定，你承受过的绝对比这要严重的多。"

"那不一样。"佐助蹙了蹙眉，但没有坚持。鸣人踩到地面的一刻像是同时踩到刀刃和棉花一样，不禁脚软地倒进沙发里，接着他后背和臀部的尖锐的刺痛又让他不禁嘶嘶出声。

"你没事吧？"

佐助紧张地过来查看他，鸣人赶快摇头，翻了个身，不禁咧嘴调侃，"嘿，现在倒是合了你的心愿了。虽然屁股还没有操，但红肿一定是有了，而且我现在的确除了趴着，什么姿势都维持不了。"他说着翘了翘自己的脚，示意他自己后背的样子。

佐助也像是为自己之前的话而忍俊，嘴角勾起来一点，坐到茶几边缘，甚至给了鸣人后脑勺一下，"看你都让我对你做了什么。"

"你这话有失公平，宇智波，"鸣人煞有介事道，"我以为刚刚你是D来的—毕竟，你是那个握着皮带的人。"

"如果某人不以那么性感的声音叫我'主人'，我原本没打算做到这个程度。而且你的屁股…"佐助说着又伸手沿着他弧线轻柔地抚过—即使是那样，鸣人也不由得为那隐约的痛而肩膀发抖，"也让我忍不住。"

"我有那么不可抗拒吗？"鸣人得意的斜睨了佐助一眼。

佐助歪了歪头，眼里也充满笑意，"为什么你总问一些显而易见又愚蠢至极的问题，你是在秀优越感还是在秀智商，白痴。"

鸣人还没有说什么，就听佐助又道："谢谢。"

鸣人挑眉，"为了什么？"

"谢谢你让我这么做。"佐助温柔地捏了捏他的脸，"我以为听完那个故事，你会因为害怕我崩溃而阻止我。"

鸣人摇摇头，"我对你有好多好多的信心。我觉得你不会崩溃，我也不会害怕你失控。"

佐助只是认真地看着他，半晌也轻轻摇了摇头。那个样子潇洒得好看。

鸣人笑着和佐助对视。那真的非常不可思议—为什么光是看着这个人，就有无尽的满足感就会溢满胸口？鸣人大约是第一百次问自己这个问题，又是第一百次得不到任何答案。他抓过佐助放在腿上的手，微眯眼将自己的脸颊靠过去，蹭了蹭，感受那掌心的温度在他满是汗水的脸上晕开。他低头吻了吻佐助的掌心，又吻了指尖，然后叼着两根手指含进嘴里。他抬眼看了佐助一眼，佐助的鼻翼因为看到他的舌尖探出来挑逗指尖的情形而动了动，鸣人接着埋头将那两根手指完全吞进嘴里—就像是给佐助口交一样的，运动着头部，他收紧两腮，吮吸起来。

"你在做什么？"佐助的声线变粗哑了—又一次。

"你看不出来吗？"鸣人冲他挑了挑眉，含糊不清道，"我以为你是我们中间更聪明的那个人。"

"我知道你在做什么。"佐助的嗓音沉进喉咙里，"我是在问：你·知·道你自己在做什么吗。我正在努力克制自己—我不想弄疼你，而你现在根本就是在帮倒忙。"

鸣人皱了皱鼻子，"你真的是Gay吗？"

"你在说什么鬼话？"佐助冲他眯了眯眼睛。

鸣人为他这个表情感到一点好笑，"那为什么每到这种时候，我都觉得自己像个女孩。"

佐助无奈地看他，脸上的表情分明写着"你是认真的吗"。

鸣人再一次吻上佐助的掌心，"如果是你的话，我不介意会痛，真的，佐助。我想要你。如果不是我现在除了这个姿势之外也没有别的选择，我可能会直接坐在你的腿上，让你进入我。你让我变得太硬了，我无法确定究竟是我的老二还是我的后背更疼。"

"你确定？"佐助最后又挑眉问了一次，他的手已经从第四颗纽扣往下解了起来。

"我确定。"

鸣人说着两手将自己上半身撑起一点，后背和臀部被抽打过的地方依然火烧火燎的，随着他肌肉绷紧的动作脊椎窜上像被利刃划过的锐痛。但他没有妥协，而是咬着牙缓慢地跪了起来，朝佐助扭了扭他的屁股。

"这一定是世界上最'火热'的屁股了。"鸣人自己讲着双关的冷笑话，然后嗤嗤笑起来。不过那笑声并没有持续很久—因为在佐助脱掉衣服以后，他冰凉的嘴唇和炽热的舌头已经找上他臀部的鞭痕，而被鸣人舔过的手指与此同时沿着他的股缝穿刺起来。那之后，鸣人基本只剩下呻吟、尖叫和喘息几件事可以做了。

但至少，有佐助在，他没有什么好抱怨的了。

（番外x完）

注：

[1]BDSM，由B/D+D/S+S/M组成的，分别为Bondage（束缚）/Discipline（惩罚）+Dominant（主导）/Submissive（顺从）+Sadism（施虐者）/Masochism（受虐者）。通常以Dom和Sub来区分这个play过程中的角色。Dom在心理上控制Sub，但物理操作上，有Sub担任S的情况，而且和传统上说的Top和Bottom也是完全不同的概念。不过这篇里2333…就算一开始是佐助D，最后还是鸣人D了。盖章鸣人天然D。


End file.
